The Price Of Stardom: Other Paths Taken
by KiloWhiskeyOscar
Summary: The story of the career of Drake Williams continues as he fights to reclaim the top spot in the WWE, among other challenges.
1. Sending A Clear Message

Disclaimer: Guess whose back! I don't own World Wrestling Entertainment, but you know that all ready, don't ya? This is the third entry in the Drake Williams story. Here goes nothing!

* * *

Other Paths Taken: Back To Basics  
Chapter I  
Sending A Clear Message 

He remembered it like it was just yesterday. Actually, it was. Drake Williams defended his WWE Championship against Jeff Hardy at WRESTLEMANIA in Madison Square Garden. It was probably his best and most exciting match he'd ever had. In the end, it was Jeff Hardy who walked out as the new WWE Champion. Drake replayed everything he'd gone through during his championship reign, all the opponents he'd battled in the past year; Edge, Chris Jericho, Bobby Lashley, John Cena, Rob Van Dam, Undertaker, Randy Orton. The list goes on and on. He replayed the match with Jeff Hardy and his words to him the day after.

He said, "I want my rematch."

Jeff Hardy, with his newly won championship slung over his shoulder, said, "You've got it."

So some three weeks later, Jonathan Coachman, despite being a loser by many standards, set up the rematch for the BACKLASH event in Miami, Florida. That was fine with Drake; he didn't care as long as he got his shot. So with seven days left before the big match, Drake Williams pulled on his elbow pads as he had a one on one match against Carlito. The Caribbean superstar had been very vocal about being pasted over in the title picture; so much so that he barged into Drake's locker room unannounced.

Drake asked in an unusually restrained tone, "Didn't you parents teach you to knock?"

"Stuff your crappy jokes and listen, Drake." Carlito shot out. "Your match at WRESTLEMANIA against Jeff Hardy was the best I've seen. But if it was against Carlito, I wouldn't have taken so long to beat you. I'd have beaten you in five minutes."

Drake slowly cocked his head toward Carlito and stood up. "Is that right? Well then, Carlito, please put your hair where your mouth and prove it."

"W…what," Carlito stuttered before recollecting himself. "Well, what does Carlito get in return?"

Drake folded his arms in thought, and then came up with an answer. "If you can beat me in five minutes or less, I'll give you my title shot."

Carlito gave the offer some thought before deciding it was way too good to pass up. "Deal, because tonight, Carlito will be the new #1 Contender. And that'll be cool."

The Caribbean superstar took a bite out of his trademark apple and Drake knew what was coming next. "If you try it," Drake started. "I'll stuff that apple down your throat."

Carlito actually wanted to spit in Drake's face but thought better of it after the threat and left. As soon as his opponent for the night was gone, Drake made a snipping motion around his head directed at Carlito. But he did realize the new stakes added to his match; beat Carlito in five minutes or lose his title shot at BACKLASH. Drake wrestled Jeff Hardy for close to twenty minutes and couldn't beat him. How could he expect to beat someone with the caliber of Carlito in five minutes?

RAW came back from commercial with Carlito in the ring waiting on his opponent. Backstage, Drake Williams was down on one knee praying. He then entered the gorilla position and waited for his cue. Drake's entrance music hit the arena and the former WWE Champion came out to a big pop. As soon as Drake was in the ring, he and Carlito got face to face. Carlito trashed talked in Spanish to the former champion before throwing a quick left hand. Drake blocked it and threw some left jabs followed by a right hook.

The bell rung right there and Carlito was very quickly out of the ring. Drake stood his ground waiting for his opponent to get back in and fight. Carlito eventually did and they both locked up with Drake going for a quick roll up and a count of one. They got up and Drake caught Carlito and another roll up for a one count. Carlito quickly rolled outside again and was getting frustrated, even kicking the ring steps. He paced around ringside trying to think of something to turn the tide in his favor, turning his attention away the ring. Stupid move!

Drake Williams grabbed Carlito by his very prominent hair and yanked him right back into the ring the hard way. Carlito crawled into the corner and begged off; of course Drake wasn't having that and began stomping a mud hole. The referee admonished Drake, backing him away from Carlito and giving the Caribbean superstar the opening he needed. As soon as Drake got close, Carlito grabbed his wrestling gear and drove him headfirst into the middle turnbuckle. Carlito quickly stacked up Drake for a pin with his feet on the ropes but only for a two count.

The blow really rattled Drake Williams as he tried to clear his head. Carlito hit a knee lift followed by a clothesline for another near fall. Carlito quickly went for a Springboard Corkscrew senton then a Springboard Moonsalt for another near fall. Naturally, Carlito was getting frustrated with having not put Drake Williams away by now, and thus started arguing with the referee about the count. This time lapse gave Drake the time he needed to kip-up behind Carlito and mount a comeback.

Carlito turned around and walked right into a clothesline by Drake, followed by another. Drake hit a Spinebuster for a near fall. Drake waited for Carlito to get before hitting a German suplex, rolling through to hit two more in succession. Drake brought Carlito back to his vertical base and whipped him into the corner but Carlito leaped to the top and did a back flip up and over Drake.

Carlito immediately went for the Back Stabber but Drake held on to the ropes, causing the Caribbean superstar to hit the mat very hard. Drake quickly locked in the Sharpshooter and Carlito tried to maneuver to the ropes but Drake applied more pressure. Carlito had no other choice and tapped out to the hold, giving Drake Williams the win by submission in what wasn't even close to five minute. It was more like three minutes to be precise.

Lillian Garcia announced aloud, "Here is your winner: Drake Williams."

Even though he won this match, Drake was less than satisfied with his performance. At least he had some momentum heading into BACKLASH, but Drake's night was far from over. Later that night, Drake returned to the ringside area to watch the scheduled match between Jeff Hardy and Mr. Kennedy. The latter opponent made his entrance as Drake sat by the announcer table, though he wouldn't be providing commentary with JR and The King. He watched on, and listened, as Mr. Kennedy did his usual routine.

"Ladies and gentleman; I truly need no introduction. I'm the guy that beat Drake Williams 1, 2, 3 last week. I'm the guy who should be the #1 contender for the WWE Championship. I'm the guy who tonight, beat Jeff Hardy. I am MISTTTTTTTTTEEEERRRRRR KENNNNNEDDDDY."

Drake rolled his eyes and thought, _Please just shut the hell up_!

Mr. Kennedy got in the corner and said out loud, "KENNEDY!"

Yep! Mr. Kennedy did beat Drake Williams the week before but that was the farthest from his mind. As new WWE Champion Jeff Hardy was making his entrance, Drake Williams replayed the WRESTLEMANIA match over and over again. He did everything he could to retain the title and it wasn't enough. What would he do at BACKLASH to regain the title?

_Jeff Hardy likes to go airborne- a lot, _thought Drake as Hardy and Kennedy locked up in the ring. _I'd do the same for sure. But he's venerable on the ground. Gotta keep him grounded if I'm gonna beat him._

Five minutes later, the match carried on with Kennedy having the upper hand. Jeff Hardy was down and Kennedy covered him for a near fall. Drake Williams continued to watch from the sidelines. He had to hand it to him to his current rival; Jeff Hardy was very resilient to say the least. It's no wonder he beat Drake for the championship, but Drake Williams knew he himself was just as resilient. It wasn't dumb luck that he held the WWE Championship for a year. A critical moment came in the match to which Drake was no stranger. Jeff Hardy was battling back on Mr. Kennedy with the usual array of maneuvers.

In the blink of an eye, Jeff Hardy hit a Whisper in the Wind, something Drake was familiar with. His tried for the win but Kennedy got a shoulder up at two. Drake gave a sign with his index finger and thumb, basically saying Jeff Hardy was that close to victory. Then out of nowhere, Mr. Kennedy hit a low blow in plain sight of the referee, causing a disqualification win for Jeff Hardy. Mr. Kennedy wanted to further leave a mark on Hardy any way he can, giving him a thorough beat down. Eventually, Mr. Kennedy left the ring as if he was content with his actions, near Drake Williams. Without warning, Mr. Kennedy viciously blasted Drake right out of his seat.

Mr. Kennedy took the chair Drake was seating and went back into the ring where Jeff Hardy was trying to get up. Kennedy got set to blast the WWE Champion right in the head, but Drake Williams quickly entered the ring. The former champion unloaded on Mr. Kennedy with stiff shots to the face, eventually clotheslining him over the top rope. Drake takes the chair in his hands and throws it out of the ring at the retreating Kennedy. Drake let him go for now; he wasn't going to waste time chasing after a loud mouth. Jeff Hardy was still trying to pull himself up until Drake helped him.

It seemed as though everything was good for the moment, then Drake hoisted Jeff onto his shoulders and hit the Celestial out of nowhere. The former champion stood over the fallen current champion, shrugging his shoulders before asking for the championship belt. Soon, Drake Williams was standing over Jeff Hardy, holding the WWE Championship overhead. This was clearly a message sent to the current WWE Champion by the former WWE Champion. Drake laid the belt across Jeff's chest and left the ring. As he was walking up the ramp, Drake turned to see Jeff stirring in the ring, clutching the belt.

As expected, Drake got a generally mixed reaction from the crowd, some cheering and other booing. The reaction more or less just rolled off his back like it didn't mean a thing. It wasn't the first time that Drake Williams had drawn a mixed reaction, but either way, it didn't make a shred of difference. Not yet anyway.

Watching Jeff Hardy in the ring trying to stand up, Drake thought to himself, _Enjoy your last days as champion, while you still can._

* * *

Author's note: Well, I'm back for another run. Keep in mind that anything can so please read and review and all that jazz. 


	2. And The Winner Is

Disclaimer: Damn right I'm back. I don't the rights to WWE. UFA! A word of advice; expect the unexpected.

* * *

Chapter II  
And The Winner Is… 

The American Airlines Arena in Miami, Florida was rocking with anticipation as the pyrotechnic display signaled the start of BACKLASH. The final match of the evening is the rematch from WRESTLEMANIA between WWE Champion Jeff Hardy and the former champion, Drake Williams. Drake had spent the majority of the evening scouting his opponent, watching videos of Hardys' offenses and defenses. He also watched the match from WRESTLEMANIA, showing Drake hoisting Jeff up for the Celestial off the top rope and how Jeff countered it. That was how lost the WWE Championship to begin with.

_Gotta avoid doing that again_, he thought. _If I stay with the ground based attacks, I got Jeff Hardy beat. _ It was almost time for the match so he shut the video off. _I won't make the same mistake twice, Jeff Hardy._

Drake Williams was almost near a gorilla position was stopped by Todd Grisham. "Drake, I just wanted to get your thoughts as you prepare to face Jeff Hardy for the WWE Championship."

"Jeff Hardy and I; we tore the roof off the building at WRESTLEMANIA, and Hardy beat me," Drake said. "Tonight, however, I'll be demonstrating to Jeff Hardy the true meaning of BACKLASH and taking back my WWE Championship." That being said, Drake Williams toward his big match.

It was now time for the WWE Championship match; Drake Williams came out to the ring first as the challenger. He received a generally mixed reaction from the Miami audience, which wasn't surprising considering his recent actions six days ago. Jeff Hardy came out next as the reigning WWE Championship to a positive reaction, also unsurprising. Hardy handed the belt over to the referee, who held it high for all to see. Considering the similarities of the two combatants and with the gold on the line, this should be a classic.

The bell sounded to begin the match for the WWE Championship. Williams and Hardy circled around each other before locking up; Williams, being the slightly larger of the two, powered Hardy into the corner. The ref asked for a clean break and got one, whereas Williams stepped back to the center and invited Jeff Hardy to come at him. Jeff Hardy did and they locked up again with Drake Williams applying a headlock. Jeff Hardy pushed Williams into the ropes but Williams hit a shoulder tackle upon rebounding.

Drake Williams went for a quick cover but Jeff Hardy kicked out. Both were up immediately and Williams let Hardy know he was "that close" to being beaten. They locked up again with Williams applying another headlock, this time bring Hardy down to the mat. Jeff Hardy wrapped his legs around Drake's head but Drake kips-up out of it. As soon as Drake Williams was vertical, Jeff Hardy caught him in a headlock of his own. He took Drake down but Drake wrapped his legs the champions' head.

Jeff Hardy rolled through and flipped over Drake Williams but for a count of one. Drake Williams shots his arm and shoulder up and bridged out, turning Jeff Hardy around into a backslide for another count of one. Hardy kicked out then tripped up Williams, going for a bridge rollup and another one count. Both get to their feet and reach a stalemate, much to the delight of the crowd. They lock up once again and Drake Williams applied a hammer lock but Jeff Hardy managed to use Drake's own momentum to send him to the outside.

Drake Williams tried to get up to collect himself before he sees Jeff Hardy leap over the ropes onto him. Jeff Hardy held his back for a moment after the move and then ventured away from Williams. As soon as Williams started to stir, Hardy made a run for it. He jumped onto the barricade and made a beeline for Drake Williams, but Williams saw it coming and outright blasted him with a clothesline. The WWE Champion was down in a heap while Drake was up and he rolled in and out of the ring to break the count. Drake Williams threw Jeff Hardy back into the ring, followed and went for the cover, getting only a near fall.

Drake Williams dragged Jeff Hardy upright and went for a knife edge chop but Hardy ducked. He caught Williams and hit a Northern Lights suplex for a two count. As soon as both were back up, Jeff Hardy started rebounding off the ropes, catching Williams with clotheslines and dropkicks. Jeff Hardy then went for a kick which Williams caught, so Hardy tried an Enzuigiri but Williams ducked under it. Then Williams locked Hardy in a half-Boston Crab.

Jeff Hardy tried to crawl toward the bottom rope even as Drake Williams sat further back, who was yelling at the ref to ask if Hardy was giving up. Hardy eventually made it to the ropes, the hold was broken but Drake Williams not had a target to go after. Watching as the WWE Champion tried to pull himself upright, Drake Williams kicked Hardys' bum leg out from under him. Williams took that same leg and slammed it into the mat hard, then draped it on the bottom rope. Using the same rope, Drake Williams jumped up and came back down on the leg, once, twice and a third time.

Jeff Hardy was writhing in pain but Drake Williams was far from finished with his game plan. He took Jeff Hardy by his bad leg and dragged him to the nearest corner before slipping outside. Drake Williams violently wrapped the injured appendage around the ring post once and again, showing a pronounced mean streak. The referee ordered Drake to get back into the ring but Drake yelled at him to shut up. As their arguing, Jeff Hardy used the distraction to pull his leg away, causing Drake Williams to go shoulder first into the post. This might have bought Jeff Hardy some time to recover but not much.

Drake Williams staggered around the ring holding his left shoulder but he found his way back into the ring. Jeff Hardy was still having problems with the injured leg even as Drake Williams grasped it again. Hardy kicked Williams away but Williams proved relentless, still holding the leg. Jeff Hardy was back up and tried another Enzuigiri which Williams ducked again, but this time, Hardy hit a spinning mule kick out of nowhere. Williams crawled into the corner while Hardy shook off the pain in his leg, which so far had been mangled.

Deciding to strike while the chance was present, Jeff Hardy nailed Drake with a corner dropkick, using the ropes to aid him. The move found its mark in Drake's jaw while Jeff Hardy tweaked his leg again. Fighting through the pain, Jeff Hardy dragged Drake Williams out of the corner for a near fall. Hardy tried to pick up Williams but Williams tripped him, trying to lock in the Sharpshooter but Hardy kicked him away. Both men were up quickly until Jeff Hardy kicked Drake in the midsection and nailed a Sit out inverted suplex slam. Drake Williams came down hard on his face.

The WWE Champion went for the cover but only got a near fall, but Hardy remained determined to win. He went up the turnbuckle preparing to go high risk but Williams stopped him. Drake Williams climbed up the same buckle, pounded on Jeff Hardy then hooked him up and delivered a Superplex. Both men were down but Drake still had presence of mind to drape an arm over the fallen champion, for only another near fall. Both men struggled to get up, which they did and Drake whipped Jeff into the ropes. Jeff Hardy ducked a clothesline and went for a crossbody for a near fall.

Jeff Hardy got a second wind, outrunning Drake Williams and nailing forearm shots while avoiding any assaults. The WWE Champion rebounded and hit a Flashback, a one-arm spinning sleeper slam. The champion covered Williams for another near fall of which Williams suddenly powered out. Both men were up again with Williams catching Hardy and whipping him into the turnbuckle. Hardy quickly climbed up the turnbuckle and went for Whisper in the Wind, but Williams moved. Jeff Hardy crashed and burned.

Drake Williams dragged Jeff Hardy to the center and locked in the Sharpshooter. The WWE Champion tried to claw his way to the ropes as Drake Williams applied ever increasing pressure to the back and yes, the bad leg. He even screamed at Jeff Hardy to tap out. Jeff Hardy finally got to the ropes, causing the referee to have Drake break the hold. Drake refused to break at first but released when he realize he could be disqualified, something he couldn't afford at the moment.

The damage was already done and Drake knew it. So did Jeff Hardy as he tried to get up using the ropes. Drake Williams handed it to the son of a gun; Jeff Hardy wasn't quitting so easily. Regardless, Drake stalked his opponent in the hopes of hitting his finishing maneuver and winning the gold. As soon as Hardy was vertical, Williams hoisted him onto his shoulders but Hardy somehow fought out of it. Jeff Hardy went for the Twist of Fate but Drake Williams caught him, hitting a German suplex. Williams rolled through and hit two more in succession.

Drake Williams went for a fourth suplex but Jeff Hardy flipped up and over him and hit the Reverse of Fate, which was basically the Twist of Fate in reverse. In any event, Jeff Hardy ascended the turnbuckle and finally hit the Swanton Bomb. Hardy was worn out though and couldn't make the cover right away. Considering the shape of his leg and the dominance of Drake Williams throughout the match, who could really blame him? Hardy finally made a cover but only for a long near fall.

Both men struggled to stand and made it to their vertical base. Jeff Hardy hit a Russian legsweep before rolling back and hitting a double legdrop roll up for yet another near fall. Drake and Jeff were up again; Jeff got more shots in before running off the ropes. Out of nowhere, Drake Williams hit a Spinebuster then climbed the turnbuckle. He went flying off, hitting the Arc Angel senton bomb but was delayed in making the cover. Drake finally made the cover but Jeff Hardy got his foot on the bottom rope and the ref saw it.

Drake was ticked that the ref stopped the count but refocused on the task at hand, dragging Jeff back up. Drake jaw jacked in Jeff's face that it was all over before hoisting him onto his shoulders. Jeff Hardy managed to fight out of that predicament and attempted the Twist of Fate. Drake caught Jeff as he turned and tried a German suplex but Jeff reversed that into a sudden rollup and the three count and the shocking victory.

Lillian Garcia announced, "Here is your winner and still the WWE Champion: Jeff Hardy."

Drake Williams sat up with a shocked look on his face as he couldn't believe what just happened. Looking over at Jeff Hardy as he was being given the WWE Championship, Drake's disbelief quickly shifted to anger. Out of the blue, Drake viciously attacked Jeff from behind, stomping every appendage in sight. Drake took the title belt in his hands and stalked Jeff Hardy; then he blasted in the face with the gold. Jeff Hardy was busted open from the shot but Drake Williams wasn't finished yet; he hoisted Hardy up and drove him down with the Celestial.

Clearing incensed and appalled by what had transpired, the Miami booed the hell out of Drake Williams. The jeers merely bounced off of him, and he wasn't all smiles about it either. But then things went from to worse for Jeff Hardy when the music of Randy Orton hit the arena. The Legend Killer came out along with a black briefcase in his hand and he and Drake went face to face where Orton flashed the Money in the Bank briefcase in front of him. They said nothing, both going their separate ways.

Randy Orton went into the ring, handed his briefcase to the referee and yelled at him to ring the bell. The ref told Lillian to make following announcement; "Ladies and Gentleman, Randy Orton is cashing in his Money in the Bank title shot. This is for the WWE Championship."

Drake came back on the stage upon hearing the announcement, ready to pretty much flip out. _You can not be serious about this. Randy Orton?_

As soon as the bell had rung, Randy Orton sank to his knees, stalking the near defenseless and bloody Jeff Hardy. Once Hardy turned around, Orton struck with the RKO and slithered into the cover. Three seconds later, Randy Orton beat Jeff Hardy to practically steal the WWE Championship. Drake stood on the stage pulling his own hair out.

"Here is your winner and the NEW WWE Champion; Randy Orton."

Randy Orton yanked the belt out the referee's hands and smirked back at Drake Williams. Drake stared back enraged; this whole evening was supposed to be his night. Instead, he ended up turning from face to heel and watching another heel take his title. Worst of all; the new champion is someone that Drake's long time rival in Randy Orton. Orton noticed Jeff Hardy trying to stir, so the new champion viciously kicked his skull in. Still watching from afar, Drake Williams burned a hole of outright resentment into the new WWE Champion Randy Orton as BACKLASH ended in controversy.

* * *

Author's Note: Surprised? I bet you never thought I'd do it but I did it. Anyway, this is the part where you Read and Review. I can't wait to hear your opinions; this out to be good. 


	3. The Turn And The Alliance

Disclaimer: I still don't own the rights to World Wrestling Entertainment. What else is new? Here's a bit of history in wrestling slang: "Heel" means you're the bad guy and being a "Face" makes you the good guy.

* * *

Chapter III  
The Turn and the Alliance 

Being a heel in the WWE was nothing new to Drake, he'd done it before but only once. The thing was that he preferred the face persona and hence, Drake had an issue with portraying a villain. Drake had conversed with Shane McMahon about portraying a heel character, figuring he might well learn from someone who's been as such for most of their career. Truth be told, Drake took his first step to heel status following BACKLASH, when he assaulted Jeff Hardy after their match. Then Randy Orton came in and stole the WWE Championship; that'd be enough to drive someone insane; meanwhile, Jeff Hardy had exercised his rematch clause. Lucky him!

Fast forward to the present time, Drake Williams was competing the next night against Santino Marella in the opening match for the Intercontinental Championship. Marella put up a valiant effort, but Williams proved too much for him. One Celestial and three seconds later, Drake won the Intercontinental Championship. At least this title was a good piece of compensation for the former WWE Champion, Drake Williams.

Lillian Garcia announced, "Here is your winner and the NEW Intercontinental Champion: Drake Williams."

Drake had returned to the backstage area with his newly won Intercontinental Championship when Todd Grisham stopped him. "Drake; first of all, congratulations on becoming the new Intercontinental Champion…"

"Stuff the congratulatory bull crap, Todd," Drake snapped out. "You're here to ask me something, right? Not kiss up to me like you normally would?"

"We…well, a lot of people are wondering why you attacked Jeff Hardy after the match at BACKLASH." Grisham stated. Leave it to Todd Grisham to point out the obvious.

Drake told Grisham, "You want to know why? My actions are none of your concern. If you want to know my reasoning behind my actions, that's just tough."

As if an alien force had taken him over, Drake Williams stormed off to parts unknown. All through the night, Drake sat alone in his locker room watching the rest of the show. Actually, he had something to do near the end of the night, during the Hardy/Orton WWE Championship. He wasn't looking forward to it because he wasn't comfortable with being a heel. But Drake was a team player; sometimes, you gotta do what you gotta do. When it came time for the match, Drake was on his way out with his new title belt. No sooner had he left, Drake's friend and mentor Shawn Michaels confronted his former protégée.

"What do you want, Shawn?"

Shawn stepped just a bit closer to Drake so they were face to face. "What do I want? This isn't the Drake Williams I know, especially considering our similar beliefs."

In a much more nonchalant manner, Drake said, "I'm so sorry to disappoint you, HBK. But people change; deal with it."

"Drake, I've for you for over four years," Shawn explained. "I was there when you were in a state of depression…"

"What the Hell do you wanna hear, Shawn," Drake asked coldly. "You want to know my reasons? Spoiler alert, Shawn Michaels; I don't have to explain myself to you or anybody. That's all I'm saying, you don't like it, that's tough."

Drake stormed past Shawn Michaels like he was just another person he didn't know. Shawn watched as his former friend walked away, just as the final match of the night was taking place. As Jeff Hardy and Randy Orton were wrestling for the top prize, Drake Williams came out on the entrance ramp. Both Hardy and Orton noticed the Intercontinental Champion staring out at them, yet were unaware of whatever motives he had. Hardy started a verbal tirade toward Drake, but the distraction allowed Orton to gain the upper hand.

_You've taken your eye off the ball, Hardy._ Drake thought.

Randy Orton kept the advantage throughout the majority of the match, while Drake watched from afar. As expected, Jeff Hardy proved very resilient, kicking out of numerous pin fall attempts. He threw a punch that Orton ducked, and then Orton hit his modified back breaker for a near fall. Drake kept an ever watchful eye on the proceedings. Orton started stomping on every appendage available to him, finally ending with a knee drop to the head. He tried another cover but only got another near fall. Randy Orton remained focused and started measuring Jeff Hardy for the RKO; meanwhile Drake Williams was creeping toward the ring.

Orton noticed Drake's steady advance and stopped dead in his tracks. Both WWE Champion and Intercontinental Champion stared at one another with the most malicious of intent; this of course was working in the favor of Jeff Hardy. Randy Orton notice Jeff Hardy out of the corner of his eye and quickly went for the RKO. Hardy reverse it into a backslide for a near fall, after which Orton got up and hit a thunderous clothesline. Drake walked around ringside toward the announce table at took a seat.

Jeff Hardy caught Orton with a quick inside cradle for a near fall. Both men got up and Orton kicked Hardy in the gut. He whipped Hardy into the corner but Hardy scaled upward and hit the Whisper in the Wind out of nowhere. He tried another cover but only got another near fall. Drake Williams remained where he was seated, watching intently as the match wore on.

Eight to ten minutes later, Jeff Hardy inadvertently knocked out the referee while trying another high risk maneuver. As Hardy tried to revive the fallen official, Randy Orton snuck in a low blow followed by the RKO. The WWE Champion, wounded but still coherent, draped an arm over the fallen challenger, but there was no official to make the count. Finally, a new referee came to make count. 1, 2… Jeff Hardy somehow got a shoulder up. Randy Orton slowly got up and argued with the official and then gave him an RKO.

Acting now out of desperation, Randy Orton left the ring and grabbed his WWE Title belt. He got set to strike Jeff Hardy with the belt until Drake Williams came in from ringside. He intercepted the belt and got face to face with his long time rival. The fans nearly erupted as they wanted to see Orton and Williams battle again, unaware of the major turn of events that were set to take place.

Drake stared coldly at Randy Orton, stepped back and prepared to strike at Orton with the belt. At the same time, Jeff Hardy was getting up. Drake reared back for the kill, then suddenly turned and struck Hardy with the belt. This shocking turn of events was met with thunderous boos from the fans in attendance, while Drake Williams just stared blankly at Jeff Hardy and then looked back at Randy Orton. The Legend Killer was as stunned as everyone in the audience but then a sly smile crept onto his face. He covered Hardy while Drake Williams revived the referee, who administered the fatal three count. A chorus of boos and jeers was heard throughout the arena.

"Here is your winner and still the WWE Champion: Randy Orton."

Drake Williams handed the WWE Championship belt to Randy Orton and then demanded his own Intercontinental Title belt be handed to him. By all rights, the audience were enraged by the sudden turn of someone they consider a hero. They were now being unwillingly treated to the sight the WWE Champion Randy Orton and the Intercontinental Champion Drake Williams standing side by side over a fallen and defeated Jeff Hardy.

Drake noticed Jeff starting to stir and told Randy to get a steel chair, which of course he did so. Drake held Jeff upright even though he was limp, only for Randy Orton to level him with the chair. The two savages traded place, this with Orton holding Hardy upright and Williams striking him again. Drake laid the chair down and told Orton to drag a now bloodied Jeff Hardy upright again. Orton had a hold of Hardy and Williams took hold as well, both delivering a sickening double-RKO onto the chair.

Finally, several official came out to halt the onslaught but Williams and Orton had done their damage. They left the ring together with their respective titles, still being showered with relentless boos and jeers. Let them jeers themselves to death, Drake thought. It made no difference to him whatsoever. Randy Orton and Drake Williams stopped at the top over the ramp and held their respective title overhead, showing their newfound dominance over all as RAW went off the air.

Drake sat alone in his locker room after the show ended, deep in though about the nights' events. It was a good show, he thought. A lot of things took place that kept the crowd on the edge of its seat. The youthful wrestler ran down the events in his mind; Intercontinental Championship victory, an onscreen confrontation with Shawn Michaels and his full heel turn in the end of the show. Actually, that last piece of info left Drake with a sour taste in his mouth. A knock came on Drake's door and Shane McMahon entered.

"Great showing out there tonight, Drake," he said. "You pulled off the heel turn pretty good."

"Yeah, it was pretty good," Drake replied almost nonchalantly. "Except; I stand by my dislike of being a villain in these storylines."

"We've been over this, Drake," Shane explained. "Everybody in this business has alternated between face and heel personas, even your mentor, Shawn Michaels."

"Not everybody, Shane; what about Rey Mysterio?" Drake asked matter-of-fact wise.

"Rey is just too damn popular to portray a heel," Shane said reassuringly. "Just roll with this new portrayal for a while. I got big plans for you and Randy in the future, so just bear with me."

As Shane was about to leave, Drake called out, "How long will this portrayal last?"

"It's usually up to management," Shane answered. "But that all depends on how well it's received by the fans. Whether you're a face or heel, you're still one of the most popular wrestlers on the roster. In time, you'll be back on the good graces of the WWE fans; I guarantee it."

_Lucky me_, Drake thought as Shane McMahon left the room.

Drake's objections were noted for the time being, but business is business. Drake was loyal no doubt about it; a team player in the prime of his career. He would most certainly take Shane's advice and ride out the role of the villain. That didn't mean he had to like it, and Drake Williams most assuredly didn't like it one shot. It least things were fixing to become far more interesting in the long road ahead.

* * *

Author's note: A relatively short chapter, I gotta admit to myself. Anyway, I think ya'll know the deal; read and review and I'll keep rolling on. Peace! 


	4. Getting What You Deserve

Disclaimer: I have no claim whatsoever to World Wrestling Entertainment. Man, I lost count of how many times I've said that.

* * *

Chapter IV  
Getting What You Deserve 

No one could've seen it coming, except maybe those damned smarks who think they know everything. From a fans' point of view, Drake Williams turning heel and joining forces with Randy Orton was the equivalent of Hulk Hogan first forming the new World order with Scott Hall and Kevin Nash from over a decade ago. Okay, maybe not that bad but the point was this; Drake Williams had turned his back on everybody that stood by him. He had thus far refused to comment on his turn, electing to let he actions speak for him. Two weeks ago, Drake Williams and Randy Orton brutalized Jeff Hardy to the point where Hardy would out of action for some time.

Drake, on the inside, wasn't thrilled about being a heel, even less about teaming with Randy Orton. Neither of them liked the other in real life, but they've both agreed to work together if only for the sake of the business. Along the way, Drake had conversed with Shane McMahon about a new primary finisher to accommodate Drake's new roll as the villain.

"So, you have any particular ideas for a new finisher?" Shane asked.

Drake put a little thought into what he had in mind, finally answering, "I thought about making use of a variation of a full nelson face buster, particularly the version that Chris Jericho used in 2001."

"Oh yeah," Shane recalled. "I saw Chris use that move on the Rock at the time. Sick move! Do you have a name picked out yet?"

Drake shook his head, "Not yet but I'm working on it."

"There something else I wanna run by you," Shane said, unintentionally changing the subject. "What do you think about wrestling Shawn Michaels at Judgment Day?

Drake's ears just perked up at the question. Suddenly, being a heel didn't sound so bad. "I'm all ears, Shane-O!"

Later in the night and with the final match coming up, Drake was set to go out and do his thing. He and Randy Orton were teaming up to face Paul London and Brian Kendrick for the World Tag Team Championship. Just what they needed; more gold. Drake was already the Intercontinental Champion while Randy Orton was the WWE Champion. If they win the Tag Team Titles, that means Orton and Williams will have all the gold. No sooner had Drake stepped out of into the hallway was he once again confronted by Shawn Michaels.

Shawn said, "I don't know you anymore, Drake," his voice was mixed with sorrow and contempt. "You were like a son to me."

"Maybe that's the problem, Shawn, "Drake said back. "Maybe you never knew me at all," Drake saw the anger boiling up inside HBK. "You got that look in your blue eyes. You wanna do something about that? I'll give the chance at Judgment Day; hell, I'll even put up the Intercontinental Championship. What do you say?"

"I'd love nothing more, kid," Shawn said right in Drake's face. "Than to kick your teeth down your throat. You're on."

Having accepted Drake's challenge, Shawn Michaels let the young man know what he was in for; with a vicious slap across the face. The slap was clearly enough to send Drake into a frenzy as he and Shawn started brawling right there. It took several officials to break them up, even as Drake started cursing out HBK. Randy Orton came in to hold his partner back explaining to him that they even more pressing matters to attend to as RAW went to commercial. If one were a commentator, they'd say Drake deserved what he got, maybe worse.

RAW returned from commercial with the arrival of the reigning World Tag Team Champions, Paul London and Brian Kendrick. They were set to do battle with Randy Orton and Drake Williams with the Tag Team gold at stake. The Intercontinental Champion Drake Williams came out first, standing just outside the ring to await his partner. The WWE Champion Randy Orton came out next and then they both entered the ring to face London and Kendrick. The referee held up the hardware before handing them to the timekeeper and signaling the opening bell.

Randy Orton got things started with Brian Kendrick by trash talking right in his face, then pie-facing him. Kendrick immediately hits some forearm shots to the jaw until kicked him in the midsection. Orton sent Kendrick into the ropes but the smaller man came back with a flying forearm and a quick cover. Orton kicked out easily but Kendrick rolled him up with lightning quick speed for a one count. Orton kicked out again but walked right into a hurricanrana. The dizzy WWE Champion scrambled to his corner and tagged in Drake Williams.

Being the wiser of the two challengers, Drake was taking this Tag Team Championship match dead seriously as he locked up with Kendrick. The fairly larger Williams easily powered the smaller Kendrick into the corner then backed away at the referee's behest. Williams invited Kendrick to the center and sure enough, Kendrick obliged his opponent. They locked up again with Williams out wrestling Kendrick.

Drake Williams applied an arm bar that Kendrick somehow reversed and sent Drake into the corner of the World Tag Team Champions, where Paul London was waiting. London took the tag while Kendrick kept Williams in the arm bar. London came off the top with an ax handle smash to the same arm. London followed up with an inverted atomic drop and then a headscissors takedown that sent Williams spiraling out of the ring by the ramp. Randy Orton came in to attack Landon but he saw that coming and hit an Enzuigiri.

Randy Orton rolled out of the ring by Drake Williams, hoping to regroup. That was until Paul London came at them with a cross body over the ropes to the outside. While all the men attempted to recover, Brian Kendrick came out of nowhere with a suicide dive just as they were standing. So far, the World Tag Team Champions were rolling on as Paul London recovered and sent Drake Williams back into the ring. He ascended the nearest corner and was setting up a high risk, but Randy Orton tripped him up and left him helpless. How the Legend Killer recovered so quickly was unknown.

Taking advantage of London's vulnerable state, Williams climbed to greet him; the hard way. Williams hooked London up and delivered a superplex, both of them landing hard but London taking the brunt of the impact. Williams, though slightly dazed, made the cover only for London to kick out. Williams tagged Randy Orton into the match to continue the assault, by stomping every body part on Paul London and ending it with a jumping knee drop to the head. Another cover would result in another near fall.

Randy Orton seated Paul London upright and facing his partner Brian Kendrick, making the latter watch as Orton pounded on London. At the same time, Orton played mind games with London by making him look over at Kendrick. London was just at that moment starting to fight back, escaping a chinlock applied to him by Orton. Orton stopped the attempt with an inverted headlock backbreaker and another cover. Two count only. Randy Orton tagged Drake Williams back into the action.

Drake Williams ran the ropes and drove his forearm into Paul London's head for another near fall; London wouldn't stay down. As Williams started pulling him up, London once again fought back with blows to the midsection then ran the ropes. He tried a cross body block but Williams caught him and put London on his shoulders. At first glance, Williams might have tried the Celestial but instead he turned it into a neck breaker onto his knee. Williams made another cover but Brian Kendrick broke it up. Drake tagged Randy Orton back into the match.

The Legend Killer hit the mat in preparation for the RKO, waiting for Paul London to get up. Once London was vertical, Orton went the move but London suddenly countered into a backslide for a near fall. Randy Orton quickly got right up and leveled Paul London with a clothesline. Orton tagged Williams again, who came in and dragged London upright. Williams attempted a suplex which London floated over and he rolled up Williams for a near fall. Luckily for London, he was close enough to tag in Brian Kendrick.

Brian Kendrick leapfrogged his way into the match, hitting a clothesline on Williams on the way down. Kendrick knocked Orton off the apron before going back after Williams with forearm shots. He ran the ropes while Williams tried to catch him but he caught a running dropkick instead. Randy Orton tried to attack Kendrick but Kendrick caught him with a hurricanrana that him to the outside momentarily. Now rolling at high speed, Brian Kendrick hooked up Williams and went for the Sliced Bread #2.

Just as Kendrick was going for the move, Williams countered that into a German suplex, rolling through into another such suplex. Williams was about to hit another German suplex but Kendrick flipped out of it. He pushed Williams as hard as he could, right into a Drop Sault from Paul London. Williams staggered and got rolled up from behind by Kendrick, who only got a near fall when Randy Orton came in and hit the RKO on Kendrick. Paul London blasted Orton with a killer superkick but Williams caught London in a full nelson right into a facebuster; Drake's new as yet unnamed finisher.

Drake Williams tried to cover London but the referee told him that he London wasn't the legal man; Brian Kendrick was. As the ref was tending to London, he didn't see Shawn Michaels come in and hit Drake Williams with Sweet Chin Music and then place Brian Kendrick over him. The referee turned around in time to notice the cover and counted the fall in favor of Kendrick and London.

"Here are your winners and still the World Tag Team Champion: Paul London and Brian Kendrick."

Thanks to an unexpected assist from Shawn Michaels, London and Kendrick had retained the Tag Team gold. However, this was about sending a crystal clear message to Drake Williams as far as HBK was concerned. Drake was just coming to, holding his by now throbbing jaw and staring at HBK on the ramp way. Meanwhile, Randy Orton was outside the ring, disgusted by the way this match had gone. Drake gave off that same frightening glare that had since become a trademark of his character. As far he himself was concerned, there would be Hell to pay for Shawn Michaels at Judgment Day.

By night's end, Drake was holding an icepack on his jaw after a relatively decent nigh of action. His in ring might have been left fuming with rage, Drake Williams was eager to get to the PPV and battle a man whom he greatly considered a mentor and father figure in Shawn Michaels. He still didn't fully enjoy being the heel but in this case, Drake Williams was making one hell of an exception.

_Shawn Michaels_, thought Drake. _I've been waiting for this opportunity for my whole life. There's no way I'm gonna overlook it. Get ready for a fight._

* * *

Author's note: And so ends another chapter. You know what to do here so you don't need me to say. Oh, I'm gonna so enjoy writing the next chapter. 


	5. Drake's Evolution

Disclaimer: Hey guess what…I still do not own the rights to World Wrestling Entertainment. Drake Williams is my original character, so don't even think about stealing him.

* * *

Chapter V  
Drake's Evolution 

On paper, Shawn Michaels vs. Drake Williams is a dream match. It's right up there with Hulk Hogan vs. Stone Cold Steve Austin or Bret Hart vs. Kurt Angle. But it's so much more personal than any of that; Shawn and Drake seemed closer that most fathers' are to their sons. Then Drake turned against everybody that stood behind him, including Shawn. It wasn't the fist time that HBK had been betrayed, as he always made the traitor pay for it. JUDGMENT DAY would be no different.

Shortly before the match came up, Todd Grisham conducted a pre-match interview with Drake. "Drake, in just moments, you put the Intercontinental Title on the line against the Heartbreak Kid Shawn Michaels, in what many consider to be a dream match…"

"Shut your mouth right there, Grisham," Drake snapped. "Dream matches are for people who live in a fantasy world. I, on the other hand, live in the real world."

"Well, with all due respect," Grisham replied. "Shawn Michaels gave you a hard dose of reality when he delivered Sweet Chin Music. I can only wish you the best of luck."

Drake gave Grisham the very same icy stare as ever. "Is that a joke? Shawn Michaels is the one who'll need luck. Tonight, the Heartbreak Kid will be broken."

The time had finally come for the showdown between teacher and student. It would be Shawn Michaels verses Drake Williams for the Intercontinental Championship but it was so more personal than that. The Heartbreak Kid came out first as the challenger for the gold, coming to a great ovation no less. Drake Williams came out next as the reigning Intercontinental Champion to a mixed reaction, mostly boos with low cheers. The former friends came face to face as Drake handed his belt over to the referee.

The bell sounded to start this Intercontinental Title match; Williams and Michaels didn't back away one inch, each man trash talking to the other. Williams made the first move by shoving Michaels back, to which HBK responded by slapping Williams across the face. Clearly pissed, Williams took Michaels in a flash and the two get into a fist fight early. The referee had to pull them apart and Williams rolled out of bounds for the moment. Shawn Michaels backed up into the far corner, waiting for Drake Williams to reenter the ring, which he does.

They circled around each other before locking up in the center. HBK applied a headlock into a takedown before Williams rolled him over for a quick two count. Both got back to a vertical base and Williams pushed Michaels off into the ropes; Michaels came back with a shoulder block. Michaels ran the ropes again as Williams rolled to his gut and was up again, catching HBK in a sudden headlock takedown of his own. HBK caught Williams in a leg scissors but Williams kipped-out of it, and both men were up and in a standoff.

Michaels and Williams circled around again and locked with Michaels another headlock into another takedown. Williams caught Michaels in a leg scissors but Michaels repositioned himself and rolled over Williams for a quick cover. Williams shot his right shoulder up and then bridged out and up, rolling through and catching Michaels with a backslide and a two count. Michaels quickly leg tripped Williams and tried a bridge pin for another two count. Both men were up and standing off again, so far neither of them getting an early advantage.

Once again circling and locking up, Drake Williams forced Shawn Michaels into the corner, where the referee asked for a clean break. Williams snuck in a cheat shot on Shawn Michaels but all that did was piss off the Heartbreak Kid. HBK turned Williams into the corner and delivered some knife edge chops. Williams reversed and started throwing right hands before Michaels switched it and did the same. The referee tried to pull them apart and succeeded by pulling Michaels away. Drake Williams was quick to take advantage and caught HBK with a full nelson but HBK rolled through that.

Drake Williams got up quickly only for Shawn Michaels to hit a clothesline, the resulting momentum sending both men to the outside. Shawn Michaels was up and started to dismantle the RAW announce table, unaware that Drake Williams was already upright. Williams stunned HBK from behind, turned him around and hoisted him up horizontal and rammed his back into the ring post. Williams tossed HBK back into the ring and hustled in for a cover and a two count.

Knowing full well about that Shawn Michaels' back had a figurative bulls-eye on it, Drake Williams began his assault on that vulnerable spot. He pulled Michaels to his feet and delivered a standing suplex for a two count. Williams sat Michaels and drove his elbow into the small of the back once and again, then applied a body scissors. HBK struggle to breathe but was battling back with some elbows to Drake's face. Drake Williams backed off while Shawn Michaels tried to get up, needing to use the ropes.

As soon as Williams got close, Shawn Michaels surprised him with more chops to Drake's already beet red chest. Michaels whipped Williams into the ropes but telegraphed a back body drop; Williams countered that into a facebuster for a near fall. Williams applied a rear chin lock, putting more pressure onto the Michaels' back. Shawn Michaels, with the same resilience he's displayed over the years, fought out of the hold with blows to the midsection. He delivered more chops before Drake Williams retaliated with hard rights, as did Michaels.

They traded shots back and forth until Shawn Michaels slapped Williams hard, after which Williams responded with a heavy clothesline. Williams covered Michaels again for only a two count. Drake Williams got Shawn Michaels up onto the turnbuckle, front facing the crowd, and Williams climbed up with him. Williams tried to hit a back suplex from the second rope but Michaels blocked it a couple times. The Intercontinental Champion finally went for the move but Michaels countered in mid air.

Both men crashed in the ring and were down; the referee started a count out. Both men were up at the count of six; Williams got behind Michaels and tried that full nelson legsweep facebuster he'd using in recent weeks. Michaels rolled through it again and Williams full on charged at HBK. Michaels sidestepped Williams and sent him over the ropes to the outside by the announce tables. Shawn Michaels climbed the turnbuckle and flew off with a cross body; his knee struck Williams in the mouth on the way down.

Both men were down momentarily until Michaels staggered to his feet, climbing up onto the ring apron. Williams got up in time to grab Michaels' leg but Michaels pushed him away onto the table. Shawn Michaels came off with a suicide springboard plancha onto Drake Williams, who was sprawled out on the table, which did not give an inch. It was like a train wreck at the announcer's area as both men were laid out and the referee came out to check on them.

The referee returned to the ring and started counting out both men; Michaels and Williams started to stir from the chaotic scene. Williams was bleeding from his mouth while Michaels held his back. They each managed to climb back into the ring at a count of nine and came face to face while on the knees. Michaels threw a right hand, Williams threw one back and they were slugging it out as the stood up. HBK won out in the fist fight and whipped Williams into the corner; Williams stopped himself but he and Michaels clocked heads and they were down again.

The referee starting counting again as both men slowly stirred, using the ropes to pull themselves upright. Drake Williams was upright before Shawn Michaels and he whipped him into the ropes; Michaels suddenly struck back with a flying forearm. The Heartbreak Kid suddenly kipped-up, now acting out of pure adrenaline and nailing Williams with a clothesline. HBK hit another clothesline followed by an inverted atomic drop and a few right hands. HBK scooped Williams up and slammed him to the mat, then ascended the nearest turnbuckle.

Shawn Michaels came off the top rope with an elbow drop, catching Drake Williams in the chest and HBK was getting oh-so fired up. He was feeling it; everyone watching this battle was feeling it as Shawn Michaels started tuning up the band. Drake Williams was struggling to stand up even as he could here the familiar stomping from all around the arena. He knew what was coming, but would he be able to do anything about it?

As soon as Williams was up, Michaels went for Sweet Chin Music; instead, Williams caught Michaels in mid-move and turned him around. Williams delivered a German suplex, then another suplex and another and so on. Williams had hit five German suplexes and tried for a sixth one but Michaels reversed that into a victory roll, getting only a near fall. Both men were upright and Michaels tried the super kick again but Williams caught it a second time, tripping Michaels and locking in the Sharpshooter.

Drake Williams applied as much pressure as he could muster on the lower back of Shawn Michaels, who was screaming in agony and reaching for the ropes. Every time HBK was close to the ropes, Williams kept pulling him back to the center but he was spent as well. Finally, HBK made it the ropes; Drake released the hold and sank to his knees in disbelief. He thought; _What in the hell do I have to do to beat this man? _

Drake Williams stood upright, wandering around the ring like he was punch-drunk before dragging the fallen HBK to the nearest corner. Williams ascended the turnbuckle and prepared himself for the Arc Angel Bomb. Drake Williams flew off but Shawn Michaels rolled out of the way, leaving Williams to crash and burn in the ring. Both men struggled again to stand up under their own power and then HBK finally hit Sweet Chin Music. He tried to make the cover but was spent as much as Williams was. Shawn Michaels draped an arm over Williams' shoulder…1, 2, Williams got a shoulder up.

The crowd unexpectedly got into a duel chant; half of them chanting for Michaels, the other for Williams. Michaels and Williams started stirring again, both of them so exhausting that they used each other just to stand up. Shawn Michaels, with his last once of strength, pushed Williams and tried for the super kick again but Williams caught him. He whirled Michaels and grabbed him in a full nelson which went into a leg sweep face buster combo. This was Drake Williams' new finishing maneuver; the Event Horizon. Drake Williams slowly made the cover and got an arm over Michaels and got the victory. What a match!

"Good God almighty, what a match," JR exclaimed. "What a wrestling match."

Jerry Lawler exclaimed, "Amazing! I got exhausted just watching this match."

Lillian Garcia announced, "Here is your winner and still the Intercontinental Champion: Drake Williams."

Weary and utterly exhausted beyond belief, Drake Williams took his Intercontinental title belt in his hands and knelt beside the fallen Heartbreak Kid. He shook his head in silence, not wanting to tell off a man who had looked out for him for so long. No one knew what he was saying, if in fact he was even speaking. Drake rolled out of ring with his belt believing that maybe he'd just had the match of his career; of his life.

The evening came to a close with Drake's partner in crime, Randy Orton, just barely getting by John Cena and Umaga to retain his WWE Title. Drake was unconcerned about that; he could care less about Orton anyway. Drake was in the trainer's room getting checked on; aside from some blood protruding from his mouth, Drake was fine. Shawn Michaels came in afterwards to check on the kid.

"How're you feeling, Drake?"

"I've been better, Shawn," Drake answered. "I think a good night's sleep will help out."

"I second that," Shawn said. "That match we had; your performance was second to none. I'm happy we wrestled each other. Maybe somewhere down the line, we steal the show again."

"Maybe it's not so bad being the bad guy," Drake said now feeling a little more content with the role. "I hope we can do it again sometime. Thank you, Shawn."

With his hand on Drake's shoulder, Shawn Michaels said, "Thank you, Drake."

Shawn Michaels left Drake to be attended to by the doctor. Granted, in the ring, Shawn Michaels and Drake Williams tore into each other. But in reality, there was never anybody Drake admired and respected more the Heartbreak Kid. That was the honest truth.

* * *

Author's note: Wow! I think this was my favorite chapter by far. Read and Review, pretty please. 


	6. Birth Of An Entourage

Disclaimer: I do not have any claim to World Wrestling Entertainment whatsoever. Thank you those of you who reviewed my work. I appreciate your support.

* * *

Chapter VI  
Birth of an Entourage 

Drake Williams and Randy Orton watched the monitor of that night's telecast; watching Mr. Kennedy and Carlito battle Paul London and Brian Kendrick for the Tag Team Titles. The match went back and forth, momentum shifted and it looked as if London and Kendrick were going to pull out the win. Suddenly, Kennedy hit Kendrick with one of the belts, behind the referee's back and Carlito hit the Back Stabber on London. The three count followed and Kennedy and Carlito have won the Tag Team Titles. Orton was impressed; Drake on the other hand didn't care too much.

"Now that was enjoyable; finally, a pair of champions we can be proud of."

Drake looked over at Randy, asking, "What?! You're not proud enough of yourself; you've gotta jump on someone else's bandwagon?"

Randy looked back at Drake and asked, "What's your problem? If we're gonna run RAW, we'll need a lot of back up."

"Oh come on, Randy," Drake griped. "I've got no interest in running this show."

Randy got right in Drake's face like he owned it. "That's because you lack the passion, the vision. Come on; we're gonna get some new recruits."

Randy Orton took his WWE title and left; Drake didn't follow right away. _Somehow, I know this won't end well. And since when did Randy Orton become a visionary?_

Later on, Mr. Kennedy and Carlito were in the locker room conversing about their championship victory. That was until Randy Orton barged in; Drake Williams followed but was in no hurry. He simply leaned against the doorway with his arms folded. Carlito was the first to get in Orton's face, cursing him out in Spanish.

"Yeah, what he said," Kennedy said, though not having a clue what his partner said. "What're you doing here anyway?"

"Carlito doesn't recall inviting either of you."

Randy put up his hand in defense and said, "Easy guys, we're just here to have a word with you guys. Right Drake?"

Drake just shrugged his shoulders, showing little to no interest. _This was your idea, Orton._ He thought.

Kennedy shook his head in the affirmative. "Okay, we're listening, but make it quick."

Randy Orton cleared his throat and said, "Drake and I were very impressed with your match, so much so that we came to make you an offer."

"What kind of offer?" Carlito asked.

"Think about it; you two are the World Tag Team Champions," said Orton, than pointing toward Williams. "He's the Intercontinental Champion and I of course, am the WWE Champion. If we put our individual talents…"

Kennedy stopped Orton where he was, saying, "Hold up right there, Orton. You're suggesting the four of us join forces?"

"What's to stop you from stabbing us in the back?" Carlito asked.

"Oh, that a real stretch coming from a master of back stabbing." commented Drake.

"Carlito wasn't talking to you."

"Shut you mouth, you walking Chia Pet."

Carlito was just to go into a verbal Spanish tirade before Mr. Kennedy stopped him. "Carlito has a point; how do we know you won't turn on us?"

"Ken, Carlito, think about it," Randy said, feeling confident. "We all have championship gold; that means we'd have the power control RAW; it'd be our personal playground.

"Look, its real simple even Eugene could understand it, and he's an idiot," Drake said while shuddering at the thought. "You're either in or you out; we'll give you two until the end of the night. Not that I personally give a damn anyway."

Drake left the room somewhat disgusted, leaving the other three guys to ponder exactly what his problem was. Randy said, "Think it over." and left the room as well.

Later that night, Randy Orton was defending the WWE Championship against John Cena; Drake Williams was in Orton's corner looking on. Orton had control for the majority of the match, stomping on every appendage he found on Cena. The Legend Killer had Cena in an ugly rear chin lock and Cena looked to be fading; Drake continued to watch with his seemingly cold eyes. The referee checked the arm of John Cena; it dropped once, it dropped twice. On the third try Cena kept his arm up and started fighting out of the hold.

John Cena managed to counter the hold with a back suplex and both men were down; the referee started counting. Drake slapped the mat trying to encourage Randy Orton, or was he? Both men were up at the count of eight and Orton threw a right hand, Cena threw one back. After a brief but physical slugfest, Cena won out and began building momentum. Cena clobbered Orton with repeating clotheslines and then a shoulder tackle.

Randy Orton tried to throw a punch but Cena ducked and hit a spin-out power bomb; the Legend Killer was down, Cena up and so were the fans. John Cena raised his hand, let Orton know full well that he can't see Cena and nailed the Five Knuckle Shuffle. Realizing he was close to regaining the WWE Championship, John Cena got primed and set to hit the FU but he also made sure that Drake Williams made no attempts at interfering.

As soon as Orton was upright, Cena got him in position for the FU. Somehow, Randy Orton managed to squirm out of the move and hit a modified headlock backbreaker for a near fall. Realizing he could have this match won, Randy Orton crouched down and stalked John Cena, ready to hit the RKO. Cena was finally upright, Orton went for the RKO but Cena countered and pushed him into the ropes and tripped him. Then Cena caught Orton in the STFU; the Legend Killer tried to reach for the ropes but couldn't quite.

_C'mon Cena,_ Drake thought. _Tear him up so I can take back my championship…from you if necessary._

Randy Orton finally clawed his way to the ropes and John Cena had to break the hold. Then out of nowhere, Carlito rushed the ring and attacked Cena, causing a disqualification. Randy Orton rolled out of the ring in pain while Carlito and Cena brawled. Eventually, Cena hit the FU on the Caribbean superstar but then Mr. Kennedy came in to go on the attack. Kennedy got the better of the fight and ran the ropes, but Cena caught and nailed another FU.

Drake Williams then entered the ring and he and John Cena locked eyes, while the fans popped big time. They stared each other down and got into a huge fist fight, neither of them backing off. Williams started out winning the brawl but Cena battled back until he missed a blow. Williams quickly attempted the Event Horizon but Cena got of it and got Williams up for another FU. Out of nowhere, Randy Orton reappeared and hit the RKO on John Cena.

Seemingly proud of himself but not content with the job, the Legend Killer measured Cena for a stiff punt to his head. Once John Cena was to his knees, Orton started his charge but Drake Williams suddenly stepped in between them. Orton questioned his so-called partner in crime and even shoved him, but Williams shoved him back. Williams finally told that he wanted Cena to himself; then out of nowhere, Shawn Michaels came in blasted Williams with Sweet Chin Music. Orton tried to battle Michaels but the Heartbreak Kid quickly got the better of him.

Shawn Michaels slammed Orton then climbed the corner and came off with an elbow drop. HBK leaped to his feet all fired up and set up the Legend Killer for the super kick. Mr. Kennedy tried to intercept him but he got kicked instead; the distraction was enough for Drake Williams and hit the Event Horizon on HBK. John Cena tried to fight back but the numbers game was too much for him; Carlito hit the Back Stabber on Cena.

Carnage remained in the ring with Cena and Michaels both laid out and Orton, Williams, Kennedy and Carlito standing tall. All four of them were carrying championship gold; Mr. Kennedy and Carlito as the Tag Team Champions, Drake Williams as the Intercontinental Champion and Randy Orton as the WWE Champion. Orton demanded a microphone as the booed the group of heels.

"This is just a small taste of what to expect from us now that we run the show," he said. "Get a good look at the future of RAW; the World Tag Team Champions Carlito and Mr. Kennedy, the Intercontinental Champion Drake Williams and myself as the WWE Champion. We are the Entourage."

The Entourage?! So that's what they were calling themselves! In any event, this new group had just beat down two of the best superstars on any brand in John Cena and Shawn Michaels. The Entourage stood side by side brandishing their respective title belts high for everybody to see. With Michaels and Cena both laid out, only time would tell if anyone could possibly stand against this new faction. Shortly after RAW went off the air for the night, Drake was getting his things packed for the next show. The locker room door opened and Shane-O-Mac entered.

"Good show tonight, kiddo," he exclaimed. How do you like being part of the new faction?"

"It's pretty cool, I gotta admit," Drake answered. "And four of us having gold; that's kind of like the Four Horseman or Evolution all over again. It's actually the first official time I've been part of a group."

A somewhat confused Shane asked, "What do you mean?"

"Remember DX?" Drake asked. "That was part time, Shane. Being part of this Entourage group is gonna be a full time thing."

"Speaking of which," Shane said. "The RAW main event for ONE NIGHT STAND has been set; The Entourage in its first team up against Triple H, Shawn Michaels, John Cena and Bobby Lashley. It's gonna be under Extreme Rules so anything goes and anything can happen."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Drake said, now feeling a little more ecstatic. "Let's make it happen."

Now that was a match worth being a heel for, Drake thought. ONE NIGHT STAND was about to get as extreme as he was expecting it to be. This was going to be fun; and brutal.

* * *

Author's note: So far, this isn't a favorite chapter of mine; it's more like a bridge toward the next one. Read and Review and I will catch ya'll on the flip side. Later! 

PS: If you're unclear on what an Entourage is, look it up in the dictionary.


	7. Rise Of The Entourage

Disclaimer: You must be getting tired of hearing me say it, but I gotta say it. I don't own the rights to World Wrestling Entertainment or any arenas that are mentioned.

* * *

Chapter VII  
Rise of the Entourage 

The pyro went off in the FedEx Forum of Memphis, Tennessee to kick off ONE NIGHT STAND. This was no ordinary event; each and every match on the card was to be contested under Extreme Rules. That meant anything goes. That included the main event from RAW, of which Drake Williams was a part. He and his new found faction, called the Entourage, were going to face John Cena, Shawn Michaels, Triple H and Bobby Lashley in an eight-man tag match with Street Fight rules. As the RAW main event drew near, the Entourage members, minus Drake were discussing some plans.

Mr. Kennedy and Carlito whispered their opinions about Drake to the group leader, Randy Orton. "Are you sure we can trust Drake? Kennedy asked. "He's been acting weird ever since the four of us came together; last Monday."

"Carlito thinks it might a bad idea having Drake Williams on our team. Where is he anyway?"

"Drake's doing his thing and we're gonna leave it at that," an eerily calm Randy Orton said. "If it comes to the point where he betrays us, well, you just leave that to me."

"I don't know, Randy," Kennedy said. "Drake's a pretty complex guy."

"Yeah," Carlito added. "For all we know, he's probably working on some way to back stab us."

"I say we ditch him while the ditching is good." Kennedy added.

Just as the words came out, a hand grabbed Carlito from behind by his extremely prominent hair. "Your opinion's been noted, boys." Drake Williams released Carlito from his grasp.

"It's not their fault, Drake," Randy said. "Their just a little suspicious that's all. But then again, how do any of us know you won't turn on us?

Drake got in Randy's face, almost nose to nose and very cryptically said, "You don't, so just stay out of my way and there won't be a problem."

With that, Drake Williams left the area by himself, leaving his Entourage stable mates to catch up with him. Later on, Drake waited by the gorilla position watching CM Punk beat John Morrison to retain the ECW Championship. At the same time, Drake noticed Candice looking over at him. She smiled at him; Drake smiled back but made no effort to interact with her. The rest of his stable mates had arrived and Lillian Garcia was in the ring announcing the next match.

"This contest is an eight-man Street Fight, where anything goes and there must be a winner."

Shawn Michaels was the first man to enter the arena, wearing his normal street clothes. Yes; it was "come dressed as you are" in this particular match. Bobby Lashley entered next, followed shortly by John Cena. The last man out was Triple H, who came out to a thunderous ovation and also in street clothes. The Entourage came out next as a unit; each one a champion on the RAW roster as evident by the belts they held or wore.

All eight men were in the ring, trash talking back and forth. The proverbial line had been drawn across the sand, each man taking their side. The bell was sounded to start the fight; Drake Williams and John Cena got literally nose to nose in the center of the ring. After some jaw jacking, Cena and Williams started brawling in front of their respective teams. John Cena picked up Williams and muscled him out of the ring, going out with him. The other wrestlers paired off with one another and the fight was on.

Lashley paired off with Kennedy, HBK was fighting Carlito and Triple H battled Orton. Williams and Cena brawled on the outside until Williams got a quick advantage; he tried to ram Cena's head into the steel steps but Cena blocked it. Cena fought back with midsection blows but Williams battled back. He had Cena on the barricade and charged but Cena was able to back drop Williams out into the crowd and followed him.

Meanwhile, Shawn Michaels had taken over on Carlito with a clothesline over the ropes to the floor. HBK came at the Caribbean superstar with a cross body and rattled him with hard rights. Triple H beat Randy Orton down in the corner and even choked him there while Bobby Lashley blasted Mr. Kennedy with a hard clothesline. Triple H threw the Legend Killer out of the ring while Shawn Michaels came back in. It dawned on Mr. Kennedy that he was an island unto himself, trapped between three opponents.

Mr. Kennedy threw a punch at Bobby Lashley but Lashley blocked it and blasted Kennedy. He staggered right into a shot from Shawn Michaels and into another from Triple H. This lasted for three rounds until Triple H ran through Kennedy with a thunderous clothesline, after which HBK started bringing out the hardware. Among it was a pair of chairs, trash can lids among other toys. Carlito tried to intercept Michaels but HBK kicked him in the gut, then using the lids like cymbals.

Before Shawn Michaels could continue, Randy Orton grabbed him from behind and hit an inverted back breaker. Bobby Lashley went after Orton on the outside while Triple H worked on Kennedy in the corner. Suddenly, Drake Williams returned and caught the Game with a German suplex. He grabbed a chair and got set to nail Triple H but Lashley came in again and grabbed the same weapon. They played tug-o-war with the chair until Orton came in and nailed Lashley.

The distraction caused Lashley to release the chair and Williams took advantage, hitting Lashley with the chair hard. Williams did the same to Triple H but John Cena suddenly caught him with a modified back suplex. Cena got set to hit the Five-Knuckle Shuffle and went for the ropes but Carlito pulled them down. John Cena went sailing out of the ring where Carlito was waiting, and he smacked him with a trash can lid.

Mr. Kennedy recovered in the ring and pounded away on Triple H before Shawn Michaels reentered the fray. He and Kennedy traded blows until Kennedy whipped Michaels but was met with a flying forearm. HBK nipped up as Carlito came in but he got an inverted atomic drop for his trouble. Kennedy got the same thing and Michaels laid into both of them with rights. Michaels slammed Carlito and tripped Kennedy headfirst into the Caribbean superstars' head. Not quite the meeting of the minds either man envisioned.

Shawn Michaels ascended the turnbuckle and dropped an elbow and got fired up as always. He started tuning up the band, waiting for Carlito to get up. HBK went for Sweet Chin Music but Drake Williams came out of nowhere with a nasty big boot. Williams turned around and walked into a Spear from Lashley who went for the cover. Randy Orton managed to break up the fall with a steel chair and then used the same weapon on HBK.

John Cena got back in and Orton swung the chair wildly, missing his mark badly. Cena drilled Orton with a shoulder block followed by pair of clotheslines and a spinning back suplex. John Cena was hell bent on hitting the Five-Knuckle Shuffle and he nailed it this time on Orton. Mr. Kennedy tried to attack Cena but he got tripped and trapped in the STFU. Carlito saved the day for Kennedy when he attacked Cena with a Singapore cane.

Carlito went postal on John Cena with the cane, unaware that Triple H was getting into the ring again. The Game grabbed the weapon from behind and whacked the Caribbean superstar in the afro. A second shot sent Carlito spiraling out of the ring by the announcers' area and Triple H followed him out. The Game started dismantling the ECW table, took out a monitor and blasted Carlito right between the eyes.

Drake Williams recovered enough to strike Triple H from behind and ram his head into the table. Williams hooked up the Game and tried to suplex him onto the table but the Game reversed it into a front suplex on Williams onto the table, which did not give way. As Triple H turned around, Randy Orton struck him in the head with another chair. Randy Orton climbed onto the apron proud of himself until Bobby Lashley yanked him into the ring. Lashley tried a Spear but Orton hit a drop kick and tried a cover for a near fall.

Randy Orton started slithering around the mat, waiting for Lashley to stand up so he could hit the RKO. Lashley was upright and Orton tried his move but Lashley countered and threw Orton off. Mr. Kennedy snuck in a hit a low blow and then hit a reverse DDT and went for another cover but Lashley kicked out. Kennedy started arguing with the referee, unaware that a crimson mask wearing Shawn Michaels was back; with a ladder. HBK blasted Kennedy in the jaw with the ladder, but then Randy Orton came in and hit the RKO on HBK.

Before Orton could make the cover, John Cena came in and hit Orton with the FU. He couldn't make a cover either because Drake Williams caught him and hit a German suplex. Williams rolled through an hit another suplex and then another. Drake Williams was on his vertical base and surveyed the carnage around the ring and saw a bloody Triple H getting up again. Williams went right him after but was caught off guard when the Game leveled him with a sledgehammer. Williams was busted open from the shot.

Triple H returned to the ring with the hammer and targeted Randy Orton, whose was cowering in the corner. The Game was about to strike when Mr. Kennedy blasted him from behind after throwing the ladder at him. Mr. Kennedy went out of the ring and then under it, pulling out a table. He was able to push it into the ring but before he could reenter, John Cena blasted Kennedy from behind. Cena put Kennedy on his shoulders and gave him an FU through the ECW table, shattering it.

"HOLY SHIT, HOLY SHIT!" was what the Memphis crowd was chanting, and with good reason.

John Cena reentered the ring and started setting up the table but Carlito came in and hit another Back Stabber on Cena before setting the same table up in the corner. Shawn Michaels came into the ring and started brawling with Carlito. HBK knocked down Carlito as Randy Orton tried to strike, as did a bloody Drake Williams; Shawn Michaels was pretty much fighting the world. Triple H came in to help HBK, whipping Orton into the ropes but being reversed. The Legend Killer telegraphed a back body drop but and got a face buster for his trouble.

Bobby Lashley came to get him some and battled Williams while the Game tossed Orton out of the ring. Carlito back dropped HBK out of the ring as Williams was press slammed in front of him by Lashley. Lashley geared himself up for a Spear and charged; Williams moved but Carlito wasn't so lucky. Lashley Speared the Caribbean superstar right through the damn table. Carlito was left in a heap in the corner.

Again the crowd chanted, "HOLY SHIT, HOLY SHIT!"

Lashley slowly got to his feet but Drake Williams came from behind and hit the Event Horizon onto a discarded chair. Before Williams knew it himself, Triple H caught him and nailed the Pedigree and tried the cover. Somehow, a battered Mr. Kennedy was there to stop the fall by kicking the Game in the sternum and then striking him hard with a steel chair. Out of nowhere, Shawn Michaels hit Sweet Chin Music on the chair into Kennedy's face but Randy Orton hit the RKO again on HBK.

Before Orton could capitalize, John Cena caught him and exploded with the FU. Cena locked in the STFU and yelled at Orton to tap out. The Legend Killer tried to claw his way to the ropes but in actuality, there were no rules in this match. Then out of nowhere, Drake Williams hit the Arc Angel on Cena, breaking the hold in the process. Williams was too fatigue to make a cover but Randy Orton was able to pick the bones, draping an arm over Cena and winning the match for the Entourage.

Lillian Garcia announced, "Here are your winners: the team of Randy Orton, Drake Williams, Carlito and Kennedy."

All eight men were spent; discarded weapons lay everywhere, an announce table was destroyed and eight broken bodies lay in pools of blood. It was like Armageddon had finally arrived at ONE NIGHT STAND. Numerous officials came out to assist the participants back to the backstage area. Only Drake Williams refused any kind of help, choosing instead to leave under his own power.

Later that night, during the SMACKDOWN main event, Drake was being checked on by the doctor. He wasn't paying much attention to what the doctor was saying; Drake was instead thinking about the outcome of the match. Drake delivered the killing blow on John Cena and Randy Orton, that selfish bastard took the fall. It should've been Drake beating Cena and not Orton. No matter; sooner or later, Drake Williams and John Cena will have at it. One way or another.

* * *

Author's note: Chapter VII is in the books, so to speak. Read and Review and I'll entertain ya'll later. 


	8. Fall Of The Entourage

Disclaimer: You know me; I don't own the rights to World Wrestling Entertainment. Otherwise, I'd fire certain people and I won't say who. Santino Marella; I'm looking at you.

* * *

Chapter VIII  
Fall of the Entourage

The Entourage got off to a viciously rousing start at ONE NIGHT STAND with a win over four of the best that RAW had to offer. They all acted as a unit, but now it was three weeks later at VENGEANCE; all four of the Entourage members had individual matches. Mr. Kennedy and Carlito started out by defending the World Tag Team championship against Paul London and Brian Kendrick. Drake Williams had to defend the Intercontinental Championship against Bobby Lashley and Umaga. As for WWE Champion Randy Orton, he would have his hands full with John Cena. It was going to a long night to be sure.

The night didn't get off to a smooth start for the Tag Team Champions; Mr. Kennedy and Carlito had things under control for the most part. That was until Brian Kendrick tagged in Paul London and he was on fire. He went back and forth between the Tag Champs until Kennedy caught him with a stiff kick to the sternum.

Kennedy ran the ropes but ran right into a Dropsault from London. Carlito, who was the legal man, tried to get to London but Kendrick grabbed him. Kendrick hit the Sliced Bread #2 on Carlito before taking Kennedy out. Paul London hit a standing Moonsault and got the win and the gold for the team.

"Here are your winners and the new World Tag Team Champions: Paul London and Brian Kendrick."

Backstage, Randy Orton and Drake Williams were watching and shocked at the outcome. At least Orton was. "Can you believe this? This isn't how I wanted the night to start for us," Drake didn't respond and Randy started getting angry. "Are you even listening to me?"

Drake looked up from the sofa he'd been laying in; having been listening to his iPod, Drake didn't hear Orton at first. "You say something?"

"Will you pay attention for God's sake?" Orton yelled. "Kennedy and Carlito just lost the Tag Team title."

"Drake seemed somewhat oblivious to the crisis, evident in him saying, "Really? Man, that sucks."

"That's all you've gotta say," Randy snapped and got in Drake's face, which was a bad habit. "Did it ever occur to you that this could be a bad omen?"

Still eerily relaxed, Drake answered, "Not really. Like it or not, life is full of surprises. Now if you'll excuse me; I have to stretch out and get ready for my match. I suggest you do the same, champ."

Taking his Intercontinental title belt in his hands, Drake Williams walked out of the room. He left Randy Orton utterly perplexed at Drake's seemingly laid back demeanor. Little did the Legend Killer and current WWE Champion known, Drake was very well aware of what could happen on this night. He had to defend his gold against the Samoan beast this is Umaga and the always dominating Bobby Lashley. Drake had spent the next hour stretching and loosening up for the bout until it was match time.

Umaga was the first man (or monster) to make his entrance into the ALLTEL Arena of Little Rock, Arkansas, screaming in Samoan all the way. Bobby Lashley entered the arena, getting a great ovation as he entered the ring with Umaga. The Intercontinental Champion Drake Williams came out last to a surprisingly good reaction from the crowd. Maybe he had retained some popularity even though he was a heel. A popular heel, but a heel nevertheless.

Drake handed the championship belt over to the referee, who in turn handed it to the timekeeper and signaled the opening bell. Drake had to be especially wary because he had only a third of a chance of retaining the gold. All three men (or two men and one cannibal, either way) circled around each other, somewhat cautious about making the first move. Umaga made the first move on Bobby Lashley, who ducked a clothesline and rocked the Samoan with hard rights. Umaga shook it off and screamed.

Bobby Lashley ran the ropes and came back with a shoulder tackle that barely fazed Umaga. Drake Williams tried his hand and started unloading on the Samoans Savage before trying the exact same thing as Lashley had done earlier. Umaga still didn't go down and Drake Williams was a pretty big guy, though not as muscle bound as Lashley. Umaga screamed again and tried another clothesline; Williams ducked that and Umaga walked into the closed fist of Lashley.

The shot struck home on the Samoan Savage and he walked into a shot from Williams, then back again toward Lashley. Drake Williams and Bobby Lashley were basically playing Ping Pong with Umaga's big head until they came together and double tackled Umaga out of the ring. With the savage superstar out of the way for the moment, Williams and Lashley had a stare down before finally slugging it out.

Drake Williams surprisingly won the fist fight and attempted to whip Bobby Lashley into the ropes. Lashley reversed the move and tried a clothesline that missed and he then telegraphed a back body drop. Williams countered that with a face buster to the knee and went for the quick fall, getting only a count of two. The champion noticed Umaga standing on the apron trying to get inside the ring and gave him a low drop kick to the feet. Umaga came down and smack his big head on the apron.

The action gave Bobby Lashley the chance to mount an offensive, catching Drake Williams and powering him into the corner. Lashley hit some shoulder thrusts then brought his prey toward the middle of the ring. He hooked Williams and lifted him up into a vertical suplex position, holding him with one hand while playing to the crowd. Lashley dropped Williams down to the mat and made the cover but Umaga stopped the fall. Lashley tried to fight back and missed a shot, leaving himself open to an Umaga thrust kick.

Lashley went out of the ring obviously not by choice, leaving Umaga to go to work on Williams. Umaga worked on Williams in the corner then backed up, charged and went shoulder first into the ring post as Drake Williams moved. The ever gutsy Intercontinental Champion got behind the Samoan Savage with the intent of hitting a German suplex, but Umaga wouldn't budge. Umaga used his rather large butt to force Williams off of him but Williams was relentless. He fought the Samoan Savage before hooking him for a suplex.

Again, Umaga wouldn't budge and he lifted Drake Williams way up in the air. Drake Williams came back down and amazingly hit a DDT on Umaga. Williams tried a cover but Umaga outright catapulted him off onto the mat. Bobby Lashley came in and threw hard right hand at Umaga and then tried a suplex of his own. As before, Umaga wouldn't so much as leave his feet but Lashley kept trying. Williams joined in and both men tried a double team, this time getting the Samoan Savage up and over.

All three men were down momentarily until Lashley and Williams were up and about. Lashley struck Williams and Williams struck back; this went on until Williams missed a shot. Lashley managed to sneak in a waist lock from behind but Williams reversed it and hit a German suplex, followed by two more succession. As Lashley rolled out of the ring, it seemed Drake Williams seemed to have this match well in hand. He saw that Umaga was still down and attempted to lock in the Sharpshooter. Umaga was able to force the champion off of him.

Drake Williams remained on the offensive with heavy right hands before running the ropes. Umaga caught Williams and hit a thunderous Samoan Drop for a count of two then he ascended the nearest turnbuckle. Umaga came off the buckle with a splash but crashed and burned when Williams moved at the last second. Williams ascended the same turnbuckle and hit the Arc Angel; a direct hit. Somehow, Umaga kicked out at the count of two.

The Intercontinental Champion wondered for a moment what he would have to do beat Umaga or Bobby Lashley. Speaking of Lashley, he was getting into the ring but Williams gave him a European uppercut off the apron. Unfortunately for Williams, he turned right into a thrust kick from Umaga and went down in a heap. Umaga positioned Williams into the lowest part of the corner and back away until he was across the ring from his prey. The Samoan Savage screamed once again and begin his charge, but Bobby Lashley came out of nowhere with a monstrous Spear.

In all the chaos, Drake Williams was back up and got behind Lashley in the hope of hitting the Event Horizon. Lashley rolled out of the opening motion and got Williams in position for the Dominator. This time, Williams slipped out of position and nailed the Event Horizon and went for the cover. However, Umaga was back up again and he literally kicked Williams off of Lashley, took the champion by his throat and nailed the dreaded Samoan Spike. 1, 2, 3 and Umaga had won the match and the Intercontinental Championship.

Lillian Garcia announced, "Here is your winner and the new Intercontinental Champion: Umaga."

Drake Williams lay in a heap in the middle of the ring as Umaga celebrated with his newly won championship. So far, VENGEANCE had been a disastrous night for the Entourage as Randy Orton was the only one left with gold. Drake Williams left the ring dejected with the loss but still had enough pride in him to leave on his own. The night was still from over for the Entourage.

Later that night, Drake was watching Randy Orton defending the WWE Championship against John Cena, someone Drake had been almost obsessed with facing. Mr. Kennedy and Carlito were not in the locker room with Drake; it was likely that they were going to try to help Orton retain the gold. Drake really could care less about who left Little Rock with the WWE Championship; he wanted to be the first one to challenge for it.

_Orton or Cena?_ Drake thought. _Cena or Orton? Who do I want to beat more for the championship? Who deserves to feel my wrath more? That's a tough one._

Drake watched as the match went back and forth, both John Cena and Randy Orton trading momentum. Cena began owning Orton until he hit the Five-Knuckle Shuffle. At that point, Mr. Kennedy came to distract the referee while Carlito came from the crowd with a chair. Carlito got into the ring and charged at Cena until he ducked, and Carlito inadvertently hit Kennedy with the chair. John Cena laid into Carlito with hard rights and Carlito went careening out of the ring.

_What a pair of idiots._ Drake thought as he watched on.

Randy Orton was up behind John Cena and jumped up to hit RKO but Cena threw him off. As it turned out, Orton ended up landing hard on the discarded chair and he staggered right into the FU. Three seconds later, John Cena had won the WWE Championship, much to Drake Williams' delight. Also, much to the chagrin of the Entourage.

"Here is your winner and the new WWE Champions: John Cena."

Without a doubt, VENGEANCE was the worst night ever experienced for the Entourage. They were all champions at one point and now it was all gone. Of all the members, only Drake Williams saw that this cloud had a silver lining. Now he was one step closer to his eventual battle against John Cena. Now all he had to do was earn it.

_I may not be the Boogeyman, but I'm coming to get you, John Cena._

* * *

Author's note: Yep! Something of a short chapter I admit. But hey, what can we do? Oh that's right; ya'll can read and review and I can keep on writing. YOU ROCK! 


	9. The Approaching Storm

Disclaimer: I still, still, still don't own the rights to World Wrestling Entertainment. I just waiting for somebody to tell me I don't have to keep saying that but oh well.

* * *

Chapter VIX  
The Approaching Storm

When Drake Williams arrived at the HSBC Arena for that nights' edition of RAW, he was informed to be in his gear and in the ring as soon as the show began. What was the reason behind this order? Drake didn't really know; or maybe he did and he was just feigning ignorance. General Manager William Regal must've had something big planned for the night; he was a smart Brit whom Drake did respect. Much to Drake's surprise, 17 other RAW superstars were told the thing he was, including fellow Entourage members Carlito and Mr. Kennedy.

The pyro went off in the Phillips Arena of Atlanta, Georgia. Soon after the fireworks subsided, numerous RAW superstars were on their way to the ring. Among the bunch were; Drake Williams, Mr. Kennedy, Carlito, Paul London & Brian Kendrick, Snitsky, Umaga, Bobby Lashley, Santino Marella, The Sandman, Super Crazy, Charlie Haas, Shawn Michaels, Triple H, Trevor Murdoch and The Highlanders. Once all of these individuals were in the ring, RAW General Manager Williams Regal came out on the stage.

"I suppose you're all wondering why I've ordered all of you into that ring tonight," Regal queried. "First of all; the WWE Champion John Cena will be defending his title against Randy Orton in a Two-out-of-Three falls match tonight."

_Well, that answers my questions about Cena and Orton_. Drake thought as he stood alone in a corner.

"As for all of you," Regal continued, "You will all be participating in a battle royal and the winner will challenge the WWE Champion at the GREAT AMERICAN BASH. Now if you will please, ring the bell and good luck to all you."

The bell was sounded and all 17 superstars went right at one another, with the stakes being extremely high. The Entourage members immediately started working as a unit by going after Umaga. Triple H and Shawn Michaels went after Snitsky while everybody else slugged it out. To Snitsky's credit, he fought off HBK and the Game until he came face to face with Bobby Lashley. They stared each other down before going at it, while Umaga laid out Carlito and Drake Williams.

Mr. Kennedy put down Rory of the Highlanders before Robbie attacked him; Kennedy put him down as well. Out of no where, The Sandman whacked Kennedy with his Singapore cane and did the same to Paul London, then Brian Kendrick and anything else with a pulse. Sandman then struck Umaga; big mistake! The Samoan Savage hit a thrust kick on Sandman and then threw him out; Sandman was eliminated. Meanwhile, Snitsky came around and tossed out both London and Kendrick at the same time.

Almost everybody in the battle royal was laid out, all except Umaga and Snitsky. The Samoan Savage gave off that primal scream and blasted Snitsky but the bald behemoth blasted back. As the two monsters battled, Shawn Michaels eliminated Super Crazy while Triple H eliminated Charlie Haas. Drake Williams eliminated Trevor Murdoch but was ambushed by of all people; Santino Marella.

Santino tried to lift Williams up and over but Williams looked at him in astonishment, then toward the audience and back again. Williams even asked the crowd, "Are you believing this?"

The crowd gave a resounding "HELL NO!"

Drake Williams concurred and catapulted Santino Marella over the top rope and out of the battle royal, even waving goodbye. Williams turned around to get back into the match and he was speared by Bobby Lashley. Drake Williams rolled under the ropes and out of the ring in pain but he wasn't eliminated since he never went over the top rope. Carlito and Kennedy double teamed Lashley in the corner. Lashley powered his way through Carlito and Kennedy but walked into a big boot from Snitsky.

Snitsky saw Triple H and charged at him but the Game nailed a 180-spinebuster but then Umaga hit the Samoan Spike on Triple H. The Samoan Savage did the same to Shawn Michaels before simultaneously eliminating The Highlanders. Bobby Lashley was back up and went after Umaga, each of them trading blows back and forth. Lashley had Umaga teetering on the ropes and had him dead to rights, until Mr. Kennedy came from behind and eliminated them.

The action didn't endear Mr. Kennedy to the crowd but he had to do what was necessary to win. As it stood right at the moment, Shawn Michaels, Triple H, Snitsky, Mr. Kennedy, Carlito and Drake Williams were all still alive. Drake Williams however was outside of the ring but was never eliminated. As for the other five, four of them targeted the brute known as Snitsky, who to his credit again, fought them off.

Snitsky hit shoulder blocks on anyone that got too close before coming face to face with Triple H. Snitsky got the advantage and whipped the Game into the ropes but telegraphed a back body drop. Triple H nailed a face buster, staggering Snitsky enough for Carlito to hit the Backstabber. Shawn Michaels climbed the turnbuckle and hit a diving elbow. HBK got fired up and got set for Sweet Chin Music before Carlito came at him. HBK duck a clothesline and super kicked Carlito over the top rope and out of the match.

Unfortunately, Shawn Michaels took his eye off the ball for a split second and his was eliminated by Mr. Kennedy. Triple H surprised Kennedy and set him up for the Pedigree but Snitsky came from behind and eliminated Triple H. Mr. Kennedy seemed pleased with what had transpired, even extending his hand to Snitsky in an act of friendship. But Snitsky wasn't at all in the mood to make friends with anybody. He booted Kennedy in the jaw and then picked him up and tossed him out for the elimination.

Love or hate him (most people hate him) Snitsky had been the dominate force throughout the whole match. But he had overlooked one other thing; Drake Williams was never eliminated and he was pulling himself back into the fight. Snitsky spotted Williams in the corner; Williams stared back at him with an ice cold glare and dared Snitsky to come and get him. The bald headed brute was more than happy to oblige and charged right at Williams, who moved out of the way.

Drake Williams trapped his far larger opponent in the corner and assaulted him with a ferocious intent but Snitsky pushed him away. Williams came right back and continued his assault and Snitsky pushed him away again. The bald headed brute went for a big boot but Williams ducked that and somehow hit a German suplex, rolled through that and hit another suplex, then another.

Despite being spent from the effort, Drake Williams got Snitsky on his feet and prepared to send him out of the ring. Snitsky reversed the attempt and kicked Williams in the gut and through him over, but Williams landed on the apron and slipped back into the ring. He went after Snitsky again but got another kick to the gut. Snitsky prepared Williams for a Pump Handle Slam and got him on his shoulder but Williams slipped out of it. He tried the Event Horizon but Snitsky drove his elbow into Williams' jaw.

Snitsky tried to get to Drake Williams but he got a low blow for his troubles. Both men were down and almost spent. Snitsky was eventually up again while Williams had to use the ropes to pull himself upright. Sensing the end was finally near, Snitsky charge full speed at his prey, but Williams had actually baited the behemoth into his trap. Drake Williams dropped down, pulled the top rope down with him and let Snitsky go sailing out of the ring. Snitsky was eliminated and Drake Williams was the last man standing.

Lillian Garcia officially announced, "Here is your winner and the #1 Contender: Drake Williams."

An exhausted Drake Williams lay on his back, hands on his head in amazement and disbelief. He got up and onto the turnbuckles to celebrate, making motions on his waist and showing off two fingers, each signified that he would become the WWE Champion for only the second time in his young career. Drake Williams was indeed headed for the GREAT AMERICAN BASH as the #1 contender. The only question was; who would be defending the WWE Championship against Drake Williams. Would it be the current champion, John Cena or the Legend Killer, Randy Orton?

It was the second hour of the show; Randy Orton was on his way toward the entrance ramp when Drake Williams just so happen to show up. "Well, lucky you, Randy; a weird thought popped into my head."

"And just what was that kind of thought, Drake?" Randy asked. "I'm curious; please enlighten me."

Drake chuckled a little bit. "If you win tonight, it'll be an all-Entourage main event at the Bash. Can you believe it?"

Randy Orton shook his head and said, "First of all; there is no _if_. _When_ I beat John Cena for the WWE Championship, I'll be more than happy to beat you at the Bash. Either way, the WWE Championship will be staying within the Entourage."

Drake laughed again and said, "If I were you Randy, and praise the Lord I'm not, I wouldn't looking past John Cena."

Before Drake went on his way, Randy asked, "Who would rather face at the Bash, with the WWE Championship on the line? It's just out of curiousity."

"Quite frankly, Randy," Drake started. "I really don't give a rats' ass who makes it to the Bash; as long as I get what I want. Good luck; you're gonna need it."

Drake gave Randy a pat on the shoulder before walking off to part unknown. Randy went his own way in the opposite direction toward the entrance ramp. He didn't see Drake staring at him from afar, with those seemingly ice cold eyes. He was telling the truth; it didn't matter whatsoever whether it was John Cena or Randy Orton. As long as Drake Williams had his title shot, it made no difference.

Much later and near the end of the show, both John Cena and Randy Orton had each won a fall in their Two-out-of-Three falls match. Orton had just hit a modified back breaker on Cena but still couldn't get the win. The Legend Killer remained focused, cold as ice and began stalking his prey. He so wanted to nail the RKO so bad so he could go on to the GREAT AMERICAN BASH as the WWE Championship.

John Cena was finally upright and Randy Orton went for the RKO but Cena blocked. Cena hit two shoulder tackles and then a modified back suplex. In all honesty, not everybody in the crowd was cheering but the WWE Champion had made a habit of ignoring them. John Cena let Randy Orton know that he couldn't see him and hit the Five-Knuckle Shuffle. The WWE Champion was at that moment one FU away from victory.

Randy Orton had other ideas when he slipped out of position and shoved Cena into the referee. The Legend Killer then nailed the RKO out of nowhere but couldn't make the cover, not that it would've mattered anyway with official taken out. Orton finally made a cover but what was the point of it; there was no ref. Another official came in time to make the count but John Cena kicked out. A shocked and furious Randy Orton argued with the new referee before going back to Cena, who suddenly hit the FU out of nowhere for the win.

"Here is your winner and still the WWE Champion: John Cena."

With this victory, John Cena was on his way to the GREAT AMERICAN BASH as the WWE Champion. As the champ was celebrated, Cena saw Drake Williams at the top of the entrance ramp. Once again, Drake had that icy stare and it was directed at John Cena and he again made a motion on his waist. The message was very loud and clear; Drake Williams was on the prowl for the WWE Championship and John Cena. A Showdown was coming up at the GREAT AMERICAN BASH.

* * *

Author's note: Yes, yes, hell yes! John Cena vs. Drake Williams is on the way. This is where ya'll do that read and review thing, you know what to do and so do I. See you soon! 


	10. Clash Of The Great Americans

Disclaimer: I still do not own the rights to World Wrestling Entertainment; never have, never will. I also hold no claim to the Verizon Center of Washington DC.

In the words (or lyrics) of the band Saliva, _"Do you want it, do you need it, let me hear it, Ladies and Gentlemen!"_

* * *

Chapter X  
Clash of the Great Americans

The pyro went off in the Verizon Center of Washington DC to kick off the storied tradition known as the GREAT AMERICAN BASH.

All through the day, even before the event started, Drake Williams had been doing everything he could to prepare for his big WWE Championship match against John Cena. He stretched his limbs, worked on his cardio-vascular conditioning and whatever else he needed to do. He knew that Cena was working on being just as prepared, is not more so and that's what Drake wanted. He wanted the absolute best out of John Cena and would settle for no less. Lately, Drake had been acting out of sync with the rest of his Entourage mates, especially Randy Orton. What else was new?

Long before the match came about, Drake was being interviewed by Todd Grisham. "Drake Williams, in just moments, you have the opportunity to once again become the WWE Champion. What's going through your mind as you prepare for your title match?"

Drake looked at Grisham like he had just passed gas and asked, "Are you serious? Todd, you should know what's going through my mind; this is the most important match of my life. But it's even more than that."

Todd asked, "How so?"

"It's all about the WWE Championship, yeah but," Drake said. "This is also about who can lay claim to being the best. This is about who wants it more. John Cena; you and I want to be the best. We want it more but only one of us can be the WWE Champion."

Before Drake could continue, Randy Orton chimed in. "So tonight's the big night Listen, the Entourage and I just wanted to wish you the best of luck," Drake could tell there was no sincerity in Randy's tone. "Of course if you need any help tonight with Cena."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Drake cut off Randy Orton right there. "I'm only gonna say this one time so listen up; I'm doing this alone. By myself! I don't want you or anybody getting involved. This is my night."

"Have it your way," Randy said. "It's your funeral."

Drake Williams gave Randy Orton that familiar ice cold stare before he headed off toward the gorilla position. JR and the King ran down the tale of the tape as the tape before going to a highlights video package. After that, Drake Williams made his entrance as the challenger for the WWE Championship to a surprisingly positive reaction. He also had new entrance music; more on that later. John Cena made his entrance as the WWE Champion to a mixed reaction. The Champ handed the belt over to the referee as Lillian Garcia did the old school ring announcement.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the WWE Championship. Introducing the challenger: from Baltimore, Maryland weighing in at 242lbs, Drake Williams. And from West Newbury, Massachusetts weighing 240lbs, he is the WWE Champion: John Cena."

The referee checked both men and ran down the rules before signaling the opening bell. John Cena and Drake Williams didn't make any sudden moves at first; they just stared at one another as the crowd was divided between them. Finally, Cena and Williams locked up in the center of the ring, neither of them budging from that area. Their knees were shaking intensely and they could be heard screaming before breaking it up. Cena and Williams locked up again and still, neither of them got the clear advantage, so they broke up again.

Drake Williams invited John Cena into a Test of Strength, to which The Champ was happy to oblige. They locked hands and drove their upper bodies into each other; much like before, they didn't budge. The crowd got into a "Lets Go, Cena vs. Lets Go, Williams" chant as John Cena began to win out on the Test of Strength. He had Williams bending backward until he was bridging out with his head on the mat. Williams refused to be outdone and fought his way back up.

Both men were vertical again until Drake Williams tripped John Cena and tried a quick elbow. Cena moved and tried the same elbow but Williams moved. He tripped Cena again and tried a quick cover but Cena got out and did the exact same thing. They were back up almost immediately and came to a stalemate. Both Cena and Williams seemed evenly matched at least in the strength department, but it was still early in this championship match.

They circled around and locked up again; this time Williams applied a side headlock. Cena battled out and whipped him into the ropes. Williams hit a shoulder tackle that knocked Cena down and ran the ropes again. Cena rolled to his gut and then leaped over Williams before catching him with an arm bar takedown. Williams got out of the hold with a fireman's carry and put Cena in a headlock. John Cena fought his way back to a vertical base, forcing Drake Williams into the corner.

The referee asked for a clean break and almost got one, until Drake Williams got John Cena into the corner hit some knife edge chops. Cena turned it around and threw big right hands at Williams, who retaliated in kind. Cena turned it around again until the referee pulled him away, allowing Williams to take advantage with a clothesline. But John Cena saw it coming, ducked it and caught Williams with a backslide. Williams kicked out and tripped Cena with a jackknife roll up. Cena shot his arm out and bridged out; he tried another backslide but Williams turned around and hit a swinging neck breaker.

Drake Williams tried a quick cover for barely a count of one and then drove his forearm into his opponents' face for a two count. Williams brought Cena to his feet and whipped him into the corner before charging. John Cena dodged the move while Williams went crashing into the corner. The WWE Champion took advantage, running passed Williams and coming back with a flip-over block buster for a count of two. Williams got up but Cena kicked him in the gut and hit a modified Fisherman suplex for another count of two.

Drake Williams quickly got up but staggered backward into the corner. It that point, the crowd gave off a chorus of boos and the reason was coming down the entrance ramp; the Entourage. John Cena noticed Randy Orton, Mr. Kennedy and Carlito and readied himself for an ambush; but Drake Williams went outside to confront his stable mates.

"Get out of here," he shouted. "I don't need your help; this is my match"

The Entourage members actually took a defensive position until Randy Orton said it was cool. He ordered Carlito and Kennedy to leave while Drake Williams went back into the ring, where John Cena was waiting. Williams dared Cena to come and get him, to which the WWE Champion obliged. John Cena ended up walking into a boot from Williams, who sprinted across the ring and hit a thunderous clothesline. Cena got back up but walked into another, even harder clothesline. The Champ got up again and Williams hit some left jabs followed by a European uppercut.

Drake Williams made the cover but only got a two count before picking John Cena up and propping him on the turnbuckle. Williams climbed with Cena, pounded away at him before hooked him up and hitting a superplex. The move did as much damage to Williams as it did to Cena but Williams crawled over for the cover; he got only another near fall. By now, Drake Williams was starting to grow frustrated and started hammering the Champ. The referee pulled him away and they got to arguing.

The arguing almost cost Drake Williams when John Cena rolled him up from behind for a near fall. Williams was quickly up and tripped Cena and attempted to lock in the Sharpshooter but Cena got to the ropes. Williams locked the hold in anyway but the referee urged him to break it or be disqualified. Drake Williams let it go but the damage was done; John Cena's lower back had to be hurting. Drake Williams proved to be relentless as he dropped an elbow across the WWE Champions' back.

John Cena rolled out onto the apron but he wasn't safe there either; Drake Williams saw fit to remind him of that. He tackled the Champ off the apron right into the RAW announce table and went out after him. Williams started dismantling the table and tried ramming Cena's head into it but Cena countered and gave Williams a taste of his own medicine. John Cena then rammed Drake Williams shoulder first into the ring post. Both men reentered the ring where Cena tripped up Williams.

The WWE Champion tried to lock in the STFU but Drake Williams caught him with an inside cradle for a near fall. Williams missed a clothesline; both he and Cena ran the ropes and collided with clotheslines. The referee checked them before starting his count while the half the crowd chant for Cena, the other half for Williams. The referee reached the count of five before Cena and Williams began stirring. By the count of eight, both men were upright and Drake Williams suddenly tackled John Cena into the corner.

Drake Williams once again propped the WWE Champion onto the turnbuckle and climbed up with him. This time, John Cena fought off his opponent and pushed him off the turnbuckle. Williams got back up but was bent over, which turned out to be a bad position when Cena came off the top with a leg drop bulldog. Both men were down again but John Cena was coherent enough to make a cover; Drake Williams kicked out of a long near fall.

Both men were back to their feet as Williams kneed Cena in the midsection and whipped him into the ropes. John Cena suddenly came back with a shoulder block and then another. Drake Williams attempted a quick shot but missed, allowing John Cena to hit a modified spin out suplex. The WWE Champion had gotten a second wind to be sure as he stood over his opponent, held his hand way up and let Williams know something important.

"YOU CAN'T SEE ME!"

John Cena ran the ropes and scored with the Five Knuckle Shuffle, much to the displeasure of some fans as well as Drake Williams. Williams got up holding his jaw and staggering about, right onto the shoulders of the WWE Champion. Cena was moment away from hitting the FU but Williams slipped out of position and hit a German suplex. He rolled through the move and hit another suplex, then another and another until he hit up to six moves.

Drake Williams was pretty spent by that point but stayed on the attack, finally locking in the Sharpshooter. Many in the crowd were cheering at seeing John Cena in pain, but they booed when he got to the ropes. Williams broke the hold and fell to a knee but got back up; he began stalking Cena, who was struggling to stand up in the corner. Drake Williams full on sprinted right at John Cena, but the WWE Champion picked him up and flap jacked him head first into the ring post, over the ropes and out of the ring.

The Washington DC crowd got into a "Holy Shit" chant and gasped as Drake Williams had been busted open. Even John Cena was stunned as the bloodied challenger fought his way back into the ring. The referee checked on Drake and was ready to stop the match but Drake urged him not to. Instead, Drake Williams screamed at John Cena to come at him with everything he had. The WWE Champion was in utter shock when Williams came toward him.

John Cena outright blasted Drake Williams with a hard right hand and Williams got right up. Cena hit him again and Williams was up again. The crowd started cheering wildly for Drake Williams as he just kept coming back for more until Cena hoisted him up for FU. Williams got out of position and nailed the Event Horizon but was unable to make a cover. After a few moments, Drake Williams made a cover for only long near fall. Williams looked up in astonishment, which was hard enough to do since his was wearing the crimson mask.

Drake Williams was on his feet but was also nearly clueless as to his surroundings. He did see John Cena down and out and tried to get him vertical; suddenly, Cena hoisted Williams up and hit the FU. Cena himself was fatigue and couldn't make a cover right away. The WWE Champion eventually made a cover but only another long near fall. Drake Williams would not stay down! The Washington DC crowd was solidly behind Drake Williams at this point.

John Cena was back up and tried to hoist Drake Williams up for another FU but Williams fought out again and tried for the Event Horizon. Cena tripped Williams and applied the STFU in the middle of the ring. Drake Williams, bloodied and bruised and battered, literally scratched and clawed toward for any kind of salvation but none could be found. Eventually, William passed out from the pain and the ref checked his arm. It dropped once, then a second time but Williams held it up on the third time. He tried rolling through the STFU but John Cena wouldn't let go; he was holding on like a damn pit bull. Williams kept fighting but it was finally all for naught and he tapped out.

Lillian Garcia made the official announcement. "Here is your winner and still the WWE Champion: John Cena."

The battered and exhausted John Cena was sprawled out on the mat as the referee handed him the WWE Championship. Meanwhile, the bloodied and bruised Drake Williams painfully crawled toward the corner. John Cena was upright holding the WWE Championship overhead, then turned and saw Drake Williams struggling to stand up. There was dead silence in the crowd, most believing that Williams was going to beat Cena down.

To the contrary, Drake Williams held his hand out. John Cena was understandably wary and Drake Williams was extremely proud and this hurt him to admit defeat. John Cena decided to risk it and shook Drake Williams' hand, to which Drake nodded his approval. The sold out Verizon Center roared its own approval and applauded. Drake Williams left the ring under his own power, allowing John Cena to celebrate his victory as the GREAT AMERICAN BASH came to a close.

After the show ended and the cameras stopped rolling, Drake had gotten to the back where Randy Orton was waiting. Carlito and Mr. Kennedy came up behind Drake. "That was great match, Drake; too bad you couldn't get the job done. How do you feel?"

Drake wiped some of the blood out his eyes and asked, "What does it matter to you?"

Randy Orton didn't answer; instead Carlito and Mr. Kennedy started an unprovoked assault on Drake. Kennedy violently threw Drake into a wall before Carlito pounded away on him. What the hell was this all about? The two vultures then took their fallen prey and viciously threw him through a window. Drake Williams lay on the other side in shards of broken glass and a pool of his own blood.

Randy Orton hovered ominously over Drake and asked him, "How do you feel now, you son of a bitch?"

The assault ended only when Randy Orton, the sick, sadistic, Legend Killer punted Drake squarely in the head. The Entourage, that pack of hyenas, left Drake Williams a broken and destroyed mess.

* * *

Author's note: Another chapter is in the books and it doesn't look too good for Drake. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Read and Review as always. By the way; Drake has new entrance music. I know I can't stop that. The song is called "Walking Dead" by Decyfer Down. 


	11. Road To Recovery

Disclaimer: Take a guess! I wouldn't expect too much wrestling in this next chapter. It's just a suggestion.

* * *

Chapter XI  
Long Road to Recovery

It had to happen sooner or later; Drake knew it was only a matter of time before he'd be injured. It went back to NEW YEAR'S REVOLUTION of that year, when Drake was battling the Undertaker. Drake's back and shoulder crashed into the barricade, injuring it significantly. The week the GREAT AMERICAN BASH, Drake re-aggravated his shoulder and yet he still pushed himself to compete at the event. So, the following night on RAW, Mr. McMahon addressed the situation.

"Last night, shortly after the GREAT AMERICAN BASH, an incident came about involving Drake Williams. I ask that you all please direct your attention to the screen."

The screen played the attack on Drake Williams, which was perpetrated by the members of the Entourage. In reality, the attack was a kayfabe on screen explanation for Drake's legitimate injury. The audience in the arena could just interpret the loss of Drake as a heinous attack; but the wiser fans would know the real deal. By the time the video finished, the fans began a "We want Drake!" chant before Mr. McMahon addressed them.

"Now then, as a result of the attack, Drake Williams will unfortunately be out of action indefinitely. However, the show must go and it will so let's get started."

One Week Later- Drake Williams had arrived in Birmingham, Alabama to meet with Dr. James Andrews. Triple H and Bobby Lashley had suggested Dr. Andrews to Drake because they had experience the same problems. Drake trusted their better judgment, but that didn't mean he wasn't scared. WWE cameras were on hand to document the scene.

"We're down here in Birmingham, Alabama to meet up with Dr. Jim Andrews," Drake said. "Triple H and Bobby Lashley had similar injuries and told me Dr. Andrews was the best guy to fix me up."

Dr. Andrews was on hand to give his input on Drake. "Drake has a separated shoulder, which will require surgery to reattach it successfully. The rehabilitation process afterwards will take four to six months before Drake get back to what he does best."

Before going into the operating room for the operation, Drake voiced his opinion. "I'd be lying if I told you I wasn't scared; I am terrified to the bone, no pun intended."

Afterward, Drake was sent into the operating room for perhaps his toughest challenge outside of the ring. The surgery lasted for several hours, with the doctors working steadily on the patients' injury. Drake couldn't really feel anything since he was given a dose of sleeping gas before hand. Hopefully, he wasn't the squeamish type. Once the surgery was over, a recovering Drake Williams was wheeled back out and to a bedroom.

WWE cameras caught up with Dr. Andrews about the surgery. "Job's done; the surgery went smoothly with no problems. Drake is very resilient and I do predict a speedy recovery."

When asked about what the fans and the WWE roster could expect, Drake said, "I think the fans and the whole WWE roster can expect to see Drake Williams come back better than ever. There's nothing I want more than to be under those bright lights, kicking ass and taking names."

Fourth week of November- Drake was at his home in Baltimore watching RAW from Colombia, South Carolina. He was feeling down about not being able to be there on account of his rehab. Drake received several phone calls from fellow performers and a bit of fan mail. While he did welcome the reprieve, Drake missed being in a wrestling ring. A lot! It would be another three to four weeks at the most before Drake could ever return to the WWE. Even so, Drake had been mentally asking the same question.

_Will I be able to compete at the same level as I did then? _

The sudden ring of Drake's phone jolted him out of whatever trance he was in. "Hello?"

Shane McMahon was on the other end. "Hey, Drake! How're your doing on recovery?"

"It's slow but steady," Drake answered. "I do wish I could speed things up so I can get back into the ring sooner."

"These things take time, Drake," Shane said. "Anyway, not to change the subject but I called to let you know that…"

Jumping the gun, Drake jokingly blurted out, "I'm fired, aren't I?"

Shane quickly answered, "Of course not. See, your RAW contract will be expiring after Survivor Series. I thought I'd throw out a couple of options for you.

Drake cocked an eyebrow out of curiosity and said, "I'm listening."

"Well, you can either sign a new contract to stay on RAW," Shane said. "Or, you can switch over to ECW or SMACKDOWN. It's up to you."

"Those are my options huh," Drake said. "Tell you what, Shane-O; give me a week or so to make up my mind. I let you know what my decision then."

Shane said, "Alright, talk to you soon." and hung up.

Following the conversation, Drake realized that he had quite a bit to think about. _Resign with RAW, or jump over to one of the other shows?_

First week of December- Drake had made a decision about where he'd go when he got back on the road and was waiting on a call from Shane. In the mean time, he kept himself busy with his rehab, surprised that he was actually healing quicker than normal. Drake had lost some muscle mass even though he wasn't all that muscular to start with. His cardio improved, his stamina increased and overall, his shoulder was feeling better than he could've ever expected.

He also been watching RAW, where quite a bit had changed in his absence. To his surprise, The Entourage had fallen apart, all the members going their separate ways. The Undertaker had won the WWE Championship and was set to face Randy Orton at Armageddon. Carlito had turned his attention to Jeff Hardy and Mr. Kennedy had been jaw jacking about how he put Drake on the shelf. This of course didn't sit with Drake. After a while, Shane-O-Mac had finally called and it was now or never for Drake.

"Hey, Drake; you make your mind yet?"

"Yeah, Shane; I like to give ECW a run through."

"Sounds very extreme, so to speak," Shane said. "Before you make the switch over to ECW, I figured you'd like one last match as a RAW superstar."

Drake asked, "What'd you have in mind?"

"Well, as I'm sure you've been watching, Mr. Kennedy's been running his mouth about how he was instrumental in putting you out of action. So I had William Regal set up a match at Armageddon in Providence, Rhode Island; you and Kennedy one on one."

Drake nodded his approval at the match and ecstatically said, "Now that's what I'm talking about."

"We've got vignettes hyping your return to the ring," Shane said. "Keep in mind that this is your last match as a RAW superstar; after that, you're ECW bound."

"Thanks for the heads up, Shane," Drake said. "I'll see you in Providence."

Seven days until Armageddon- Mr. Kennedy was making his entrance to the ring. He had heard the news as had everyone; Drake Williams was coming back for the final WWE event of the year 2009. Needless to say, Kennedy was less than thrilled about the impending return of one the company's most popular stars. Naturally, Kennedy was being very, very vocal about it.

"This Sunday night marks the return of Drake Williams" he said. "But there's a reason why it's called Armageddon; it's the end of days. Drake, it's gonna your end of days; I put you the shelf before and I'm gonna do it again. After Armageddon, all of you peons will forget the name Drake Williams and acknowledge the name of MISSSSSSTTTTTEEEERRRRRR KENNNNNEEEDDDDDYYYY."

Mr. Kennedy climbed up the nearest corner with his old school mic in hand and was about to say his name again. Suddenly, a video began playing on the big screen; it shown the silhouette of a single person with a white light pulsating behind him. A heartbeat could be heard in the background before a blurred close up of the person shown and screen seemed to shake. Then, a message was shown with the eyes of the same person.

DRAKE WILLIAMS RETURNS

ARMAGEDDON

Mr. Kennedy was clearly incensed with the video but did a good job not showing it. Instead, he took his trademark mouth piece, clenched his teeth and said, "KENNEDY!"

* * *

Author's note: Like I said when I started this chapter, don't count on a lot of wrestling. Anyway, read and review as you see fit. 


	12. The Return of Drake Williams

Disclaimer: Yeah, I still don't quite own WWE but Drake Williams is my creation.

* * *

Chapter XII  
The Return of Drake Williams 

THE END IS HERE- Providence, Rhodes Island prepared itself for the final WWE event of the year, appropriately known as Armageddon. There were several big matches set for the event, some for championships while were very personal. But many fans and wrestlers alike were eagerly anticipating the in ring return of Drake Williams. He'd been out of action with a shoulder injury for six months thanks to his opponent, Mr. Kennedy, who had been taking credit for putting Williams out. But Drake Williams was back and looking for some payback.

Speaking of Drake, he'd been pacing around in his locker room for much of the day. The thought of ring rust loomed over him like a dark cloud. Sure, he'd done some ring training while he was away but Drake felt like it would mean nothing if he didn't truly test himself. Would his shoulder hold out? Could he be as good as he once was? Drake was so preoccupied with these thoughts that he didn't notice Shawn Michaels standing in the doorway.

"Are you digging a trench or just trying to make me dizzy?" he joked.

"Very cute, Shawn," Drake chuckled. "What brings you here?"

"I just wanted to see if you were doing alright. I never got a chance because of my busy schedule," Shawn said as he sat down at a chair. "Having any doubts?"

Drake realized that Shawn may have just hit the mark and said, "I don't know, man. I'm worried that I might not be able to perform like I used to. I'm scared."

Shawn could pretty much that Drake was for real with he concerns. "Drake; I've known you since you had your match and you're one of the most honest people I've ever known. I recognize that you have some valid concerns."

Drake then said, "Please tell me you've been you've been in my shoes." He already knew that Shawn had the some thoughts, so asking him to admit was a mote point."

"You know I've had some doubts," Shawn said reassuringly. "But I still persevered; I have faith that you can too," With a pat on Drake's shoulder, Shawn said, "I wish you the best of luck out there tonight."

It was the top of the third of the event, with Drake Williams making the long walk to the gorilla position. The doubt was still there, just beating on him relentlessly. This was a going to be the moment that could truly reverberate within Drake's mind and the time was now to see if he can do it. Meanwhile, Mr. Kennedy was in the ring doing his usual bit.

"Tonight, you will witness history. Tonight will be the beginning of the end for you hero. Tonight, Drake Williams will be back on the shelf where he belongs, courtesy of MIIIISSSSSSSSTTTTTTTEEEEERRRRRRR KEENNNNNNNEEEEDDDDDYYY! (Pause) KENNEDY!"

Mr. Kennedy waited for his opponent to make his entrance until the sound of a heartbeat filled the arena. Then a video played on the big screen showing the same silhouette in a white light, followed by a blurred close up of said individual. After that, a wall of pyrotechnic fireworks burst out in front of the Armageddon set before the entrance music of Drake Williams hit the in the arena. Drake Williams finally made his entrance to a thunderous ovation, drinking in the moment and smiling.

Drake walked down the aisle just taking in the heart felt, genuine ovation from the Providence crowd, while Mr. Kennedy was seething in the ring. Drake finally entered the ring to confront his loud mouth opponent, coming face to face. Mr. Kennedy started trashing Drake's resolve, telling him he should never have come back. Kennedy declared he'd put Drake back on the shelf permanently, but Drake seemed distracted by the crowd chanting "Welcome back!"

The bell sounded as Mr. Kennedy shouted at Drake Williams to pay attention and smacked him across the face. Williams responded the only he knew that would be appropriate; he took Kennedy down and started pounding away on him Kennedy covered up to block some of the blows but not all of them before Williams rolled off of him. Kennedy quickly staggered to his vertical base before Williams clotheslined over the ropes to the outside. Drake played to the crowd before going out after Kennedy.

Mr. Kennedy snuck in a midsection shot and tried ramming Williams' head into the steel steps but Williams did it to him instead. Kennedy rolled back into the ring with Williams following; Kennedy was upright but looked punch drunk. Williams hit some left jabs to the jaw followed by a straight European uppercut, knocking Kennedy down. Williams then ran the ropes and hit a forearm to Kennedy's head for a near fall. Kennedy tried to get away and almost made through the bottom ropes but Williams caught him by his tights, briefly exposing his bare ass.

Good Ol' JR couldn't help but comment, "Full moon in Providence!"

At least some female fans enjoyed the scenery as Drake Williams literally dragged Mr. Kennedy back into the ring. Williams threw Kennedy into the corner and relentlessly beat him down until Kennedy started begging off. Williams then started stomping on Kennedy in the corner until the referee pulled him off and they got into an argument. This bought Kennedy enough time to recuperate. He managed to jab his thumb in Williams' eye, leaving him temporarily blinded.

With Drake Williams staggering around, Mr. Kennedy hit a low dropkick to his knees followed by a Snap DDT for a count of two. Kennedy started pounding on Williams, even stomping on his head before dragging him into the corner. Kennedy rubbed Williams' with sole of his boot before backing away and hitting a running front kick. Another cover led to another near fall. Now feeling a little more confident, Mr. Kennedy measured Williams and went for a knee lift.

Drake Williams caught Kennedy's leg, tripped him and tried to lock in the Sharpshooter but Kennedy scooted out of the ring. Williams followed and plowed through Kennedy with a clothesline and then picked him up and hurled him over the barricade. Williams rolled in and out the ring to break the count and then suplexed Kennedy back to the ringside area. A "Let's go, Williams" started up as Williams threw Kennedy back into the ring.

Drake Williams dragged Kennedy upright and whipped him into the ropes and tried a back body drop. Kennedy suddenly countered with a knee lift but Williams no-sold it, bounced off the ropes and tried a big boot. Kennedy ducked the move and hit a Hangman's neck breaker for another near. By that point, Mr. Kennedy started getting frustrated and pounded on Williams and tried another cover for near fall.

Mr. Kennedy got up and right into the referee's face and they started arguing, which turned out to be mistake on Kennedy's part. Drake Williams nipped-up behind him and hit a German suplex followed by two more such moves. Williams didn't go for the cover just yet; instead, he started stalking Kennedy. Williams got behind Kennedy and locked in a full nelson in the hopes of hitting the Event Horizon but Kennedy countered and hit a rolling fireman's carry slam for yet another near fall.

Again, Mr. Kennedy got frustrated and climbed up the turnbuckle and went for the Kenton Bomb. Drake Williams moved out of the way, making Kennedy crash and burn. Williams rose to his knees with an almost menacing look on his face and the same icy glare he'd always had. Kennedy staggered around until Williams got him in a full nelson again. Kennedy countered again and tried another fireman's carry slam but Williams countered and slipped behind him. Williams finally hit the Event Horizon for the victory, much to the delight of the Providence crowd.

Lillian Garcia announced, "Here in your winner: Drake Williams."

As he rose to his feet, whatever doubts that Drake had in his mind were washed away by the roar of approval from the audience. Drake sank to his knees and spread his arms in thanks to the crowd for just being behind him from the start. It just couldn't be any better than this, he thought as he started climbing on turnbuckle after another, bowing to the audience and every time. Drake finally left the ring and started on his way to the back, high fiving some fans every chance he'd get.

"We'll be seeing this young man soon on ECW, but it doesn't which show he's on," said Good Ol' JR. "Drake Williams is back and I believe he'll be better than ever."

Later that night, Drake was hanging out in his locker room resting after his match. The sudden presence of someone startled Drake; it turned out to the ECW General Manager Armando Estrada. Drake thought, _Doesn't anyone knock anymore? Jeez!_

"Senior Williams; Let me be the first to welcome you to the Land of Extreme," said Estrada to an eyebrow cocking Drake. "I am expecting Mucho Buenos, good things from you in the future."

Drake gave Armando a very uninterested, "Uh huh!"

"Let me put it this way," said Estrada. "You scratch my back and I will scratch yours."

Drake shot himself right up and defensively said, "Ai Dios Mio; I don't _swing that way_!" He could see Estrada pouting and verbally mocked him. "Are you gonna cry, Armando?"

"You had better understand something, Amigo," Estrada spat out. "We do things a little differently on ECW. I expect you to fall in line, if you want a future shot at the ECW Title.

Drake thought about the comment from his "new boss" until he grabbed Armando by his tie. "You had better understand something, Amigo; I'm not gonna fall in line for you or anyone. As for my title shot; I won't be asking you for anything. I'm gonna earn my shot," Drake looked pasted Estrada and asked, "Isn't that right, Champ?"

Standing behind Armando Estrada was the ECW Champion, CM Punk. Drake gently pushed Estrada aside and came face to face with Punk, both of them smiling. "Drake, I'm looking to the day when we go one on one for the ECW Championship."

"Punk, I'm looking forward to the day when I take the ECW Championship… from you."

* * *

Author's note: Yeah, another short chapter; I'm sorry. Drake is back and now he's part of ECW; this is the part where you read and review. Peace out! Oh, and pardon the Spanish dialog if it isn't to par.  



	13. The More Things Change

Disclaimer: As always, I don't own the rights to WWE, aside from Drake Williams being my Original Character. On a side note; this fan fic could wind up being longer than the previous entries, with more chapters so please bear with me.

* * *

Chapter XIII

The More Things Change

The New Year was well underway, as was the Road to WRESTLEMANIA which first had to run through the ROYAL RUMBLE in Toronto, Canada. Having turned 28 years old and now part of the ECW roster, Drake Williams was initially slated to compete in the Royal Rumble match. That was unless he became the new ECW Champion; Drake had that golden opportunity as he would face CM Punk on ECW just two weeks before the event. It was interesting how things can change in a single, important match. Plus it was the first ever meeting between the two bright, young stars.

Drake stretched himself out in preparation for the title match, making sure that every joint and muscle was loose. This had been common practice for him since his shoulder injury and he didn't want another mishap. As he did as such, Drake was greeted by the ECW Original Tommy Dreamer.

"Looks like you're getting primed for your big match," he said. "How are you feeling, Drake?"

"I feel pretty good, Tommy," answered Drake. "I'm feeling very loose and very confident."

"No pressure, I imagine?" Tommy wondered.

"Are you kidding," Drake retorted. "I'd rather there was some pressure; I thrive on pressure. I'm practically addicted to it just as CM Punk is addicted to competition."

"Jeez, if that's the case," Tommy said. "Then both of you kids are weird. You are just way out there." Tommy went on his way to wherever.

Drake called out, "That's just our individual ways of living, Tommy. You can't fault us for that."

After a while, the ECW title match was set to begin as Justin Roberts began his announcing duties. Drake Williams made his entrance as the challenger for the gold, coming out to a pop from the crowd. CM Punk entered next as the current ECW Champion, also getting a big pop from the crowd. Punk handed the title over to the referee, who held it high before handing it to the time keeper. The opening bell sounded as Drake Williams and CM Punk shook hands out of respect before circling each other.

The champion and challenger started out with a tie-up where Williams powered Punk into the corner. The ref asked for a clean break and got one as both opponents circled each other again. CM Punk hit some Maui Tai kicks to Williams' thigh until Williams caught the leg and tripped Punk. Williams quickly attempted to lock in Sharpshooter but Punk scooted out of the ring and came back in to apply a headlock.

Williams whipped Punk into the ropes but Punk came back with a shoulder tackle. Williams went down and rolled to his gut as Punk ran the ropes and caught the now upright Drake Williams with a sudden roll up for a count of one. Both men were upright quickly as Williams tripped up CM Punk with a bridge pin for a count of one. After the brief exchange, Williams and Punk reached a stalemate.

Nodding in approval of each other, CM Punk and Drake Williams attempted a test of strength in the center of the ring. They locked hands before Punk immediately monkey flipped Williams up and over him and onto the mat. The ref counted and both men bridged out before Williams rolled back up and over Punk. He lifted the ECW Champion up and had him on his shoulders in position for the Celestial but Punk got out and hoisted Williams for the GTS but Williams slipped out and bailed from the ring.

Standing outside, Drake put up his index finger and said, "Oh hell, no! It won't be that easy, Punk."

With CM Punk waiting in the ring, Drake Williams slowly reentered to continue the match. He suddenly went for a clothesline but Punk ducked. He hooked Williams up with a backslide pin for a near fall and then Williams tripped Punk with an inside cradle for his own near fall. This time, CM Punk slipped out of the ring but was back in before the ref could even start counting. Punk and Williams literally came face to face, both of them so spirited in the heat of battle.

Drake Williams shoved CM Punk and then the ECW Champion shoved back; Williams blasted Punk with a right hand and Punk fired back. CM Punk connected with a another kick to the thigh and whipped Drake Williams into the ropes. Williams reversed the move and went for a clothesline which Punk avoided, coming right back with a cross body block for a near fall. This time, Punk tried a clothesline but Williams avoided that and hit a neck breaker for a near fall.

The challenger for the ECW Title kept up the pressure, hitting a running forearm for another near fall. Williams quickly applied a rear chin lock, keeping Punk seated on the mat and slowing the pace. Punk managed to fight his way back to a vertical base even as Williams kept the hold on him. The ECW Champion ran around the ring before ducking down, the momentum sending Williams right out of the ring to the floor.

Drake slapped in the floor mat in frustration and said, "DAMMIT!"

Before Drake Williams could react further, CM Punk came flying right over the top rope onto him with a plancha. The ECW Champion threw his challenger back into the ring and went for a cover, getting a near fall. Punk brought Williams to his vertical base and attempted a double under hook backbreaker but Williams wouldn't budge. Instead, Williams displayed some freakish strength by hoisting Punk up and over, all while keeping Punk hooked up.

Drake Williams rapidly stepped backwards, driving CM Punk into the corner and upside down. Williams righted Punk in the corner and attempted a superplex but Punk fought out and sent Williams to the mat. Punk climbed down to the ring apron and waited for Williams to stand up before hitting a springboard clothesline. The ECW Champion went for a cover but only got another near fall.

CM Punk picked Drake Williams up again but Williams hit a sudden knee to the abdomen. He hooked up the champion and hit vertical suplex, rolled through and hit another suplex. As Williams tried another suplex, Punk floated over and tried a victory roll but Williams applied the Sharpshooter in mid-move. Williams sat back to apply more pressure to the lower back of CM Punk until Punk got to the ropes.

Having broken his grip, Drake Williams stalked on the ECW Champion until CM Punk was vertical. Williams applied a full nelson in preparation for the Event Horizon but Punk rolled through it. By the time Williams was back up, Punk was on him with rapid slaps to the face. Punk hit a backhand followed by a Maui Tai crescent kick to the same target, sending Williams reeling and wide eyed. CM Punk hit a double-under hook back breaker for a near fall; now Punk was getting frustrated.

CM Punk dragged Drake Williams and hit some knees to the midsection and then whipped Williams the corner. Punk charged in with a running knee strike to the side of Williams' head, followed by a running bulldog for yet another near fall. Just like in the past, Drake Williams won't go down easy. Regardless, CM Punk remained focused on the task at hand and hoisted Williams on his shoulders for the GTS.

Drake Williams somehow slipped out of position and hit a German suplex out of nowhere, rolling through to hit two more of them. Feeling that he had thing well in hand, Williams ascended the turnbuckle in preparation for the Arc Angel. Williams measured the distance and went for the move but Punk got his knees up at the last minute, leaving Williams to crash and burn. Punk was spent but upright waiting to deliver the killing blow. Williams was upright but holding his throbbing back and walked right onto Punk's shoulders.

Just as CM Punk was set to hit the GTS, John Morrison ran in and attacked the ECW Champion. The referee called for the bell, ending the match on a disqualification as Punk and Morrison slugged it out. Meanwhile, Drake Williams was laid out at ringside as Morrison was going for a corkscrew neck breaker on Punk. But CM Punk was able to fight out of it and deliver numerous slaps and a crescent kick to the head. Suddenly, Elijah Burke attacked Punk from behind and took him down.

John Morrison recovered and joined Burke in stomping Punk on the mat. Morrison dragged Punk upright while Burke hit several jabs to the gut and an uppercut to the chin. After that, Morrison left Punk standing before hitting an Enzuigiri from behind. Burke and Morrison propped in the tree of woe where Morrison held him while Burke back up and got set to hit the Elijah Express.

Just as Burke got into his charge, Drake Williams came out of nowhere with a big boot. John Morrison came after Williams but Williams blasted Morrison with a hard right hand to the jaw. Williams hit another blow and then a German suplex on Morrison; he then hit another such suplex on Elijah Burke. CM Punk was able to recover and join in the fight and in the end they were able turn the tide. Morrison and Burke bailed out of the ring when it was clear that sides were even.

CM Punk and Drake Williams remained in the ring standing tall as Punk's music started playing. Seeing as the match ended by DQ, CM Punk was handed his ECW Title while Drake Williams nodded positively in his direction. Both faces shook hands out of respect as the show ended. After the show, Drake returned to the locker room feeling a bit disappointed with the outcome of his match. CM Punk caught with him shortly after.

"Listen man; I wish the outcome would've been better than it was," he said. "But at least we had a good match for the most part."

"Yeah we did, Punk," Drake admitted. "But you need to keep in mind that sooner or later, I will be coming for you title."

"I'm looking forward to it," said Punk. "In the meantime, kick some ass in the Rumble match."

With that, CM Punk left while Drake was left to contemplate the future. He so believed that he would get another title in the future. But now he was going to earn it; all he had to do win the Royal Rumble match. Drake Williams did it before and he can do it again; may God have mercy on the 29 other participants who dare to stand in his way.

* * *

Author's note: So sorry I took so long; I kind of had some writer's block. Anyway, please read and review. 


	14. Endurance Test

Disclaimer: You pretty much have a good idea of what I'm gonna say. This next chapter is all about the Royal Rumble match. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter XIV 

Endurance Test

Live from the Air Canada Centre in Toronto, there came a quick recap of the ROYAL RUMBLE event so far; CM Punk beat The Miz to retain the ECW Championship, World Heavyweight Champion Batista beat Finlay and Undertaker beat John Cena to retain the WWE Championship.

Following a video package hyping the Royal Rumble match, Lillian Garcia ran down the rules. As she did this, Drake Williams was backstage looking at the number he'd drawn earlier. He wasn't too thrilled with it and knew he'd have a very long night. Anyway, Lillian finished her duties as the #1 entrant was set to come out; it was Mr. Kennedy from RAW. The resident big mouth did his usual self-announcing bit before the #2 entrant came out: Tommy Dreamer from ECW.

Kennedy and Dreamer immediately started slugging it out at the bell with Dreamer getting the better of Kennedy. Kennedy snuck in a thumb to the eye before whipping Dreamer into the corner. Kennedy attempted a running boot which Dreamer avoided, leaving Kennedy hooked up in the corner. Dreamer quickly tried pushing Kennedy over the top ropes for the first elimination of the match but Kennedy again raked the eyes of Dreamer before getting loose and hitting a DDT. The counted reached zero before entrant #3 was revealed: Cody Rhodes from RAW.

Cody Rhodes ran right in and clubbed Mr. Kennedy with forearm shots to the face followed by a dropkick. Rhodes turned his attention toward Tommy Dreamer, trying to force the ECW Original over the ropes. Mr. Kennedy recovered and tried throwing out both Dreamer and Rhodes; Rhodes went over the ropes but remained on the apron so he was still alive in the Rumble. Dreamer tied Kennedy in the tree of woe, backed away and hit a low dropkick as the countdown reached zero.

The Masterpiece Chris Masters came out as entrant #4, going right for Cody Rhodes in the near corner. Masters stomped on Rhodes before clubbing Tommy Dreamer from behind. Mr. Kennedy joined in the assault as he and Masters tried to throw Dreamer out the match. Rhodes took over on Masters, throwing some forearm shots until he missed a shot. Masters quickly applied the Master Lock on Rhodes until Kennedy snuck in a lowblow as the countdown hit zero.

Entrant #5 came out and it was Chuck Palumbo from SMACKDOWN, riding out on one of his custom bikes. Palumbo rushed into the ring and went right for Kennedy, punching and stomping him down. Palumbo then focused on Tommy Dreamer, hoisting him up and hitting the Full Throttle. Meanwhile, Chris Masters again applied the Master Lock on Cody Rhodes but Rhodes rolled through it. Rhodes charged at Masters but Masters back dropped him over the ropes and Rhodes landed on the apron.

Chris Masters full on charged at Rhodes but Rhodes pulled the top rope down; Chris Masters was eliminated from the Rumble. Before Rhodes could react, Mr. Kennedy tackled him off the apron; Cody Rhodes was gone. The countdown began again as Mr. Kennedy waited for the next man out, while Palumbo and Dreamer continued their battle. The countdown came down to zero and entrant #6 came out: Balls Mahoney from ECW.

Mahoney blocked a shot from Kennedy and hit some left jabs followed by a hard right. Naturally, the crowd was behind Ball Mahoney as he and Tommy Dreamer started working together. Mahoney whipped Dreamer into Chuck Palumbo and Dreamer did the same with Mahoney to Kennedy. Dreamer celebrated briefly and it almost cost him when Mahoney tried to eliminate him. Both men got face to face and slugged it out as the clock counted down to the next entrant.

The clock hit zero and entrant #7 came out: it was Drake Williams from ECW, coming out to a huge pop from the crowd. Williams rushed the ring, plowing through Dreamer and Mahoney with duel clotheslines. He hit an avalanche on Chuck Palumbo in the corner and then pounded away on Mr. Kennedy in the opposite corner. Williams hit a German suplex on Kennedy, then one to Mahoney and another to Dreamer. Drake Williams was on fire just as entrant #8 came out: Hardcore Holly from RAW.

Hardcore Holly entered the ring and nailed clothesline on Palumbo, a dropkick to Mahoney and an Alabama Slam on Kennedy. Suddenly Holly got tossed out by Williams, who then proceeded to clean house by eliminating Chuck Palumbo and then Balls Mahoney while Kennedy tossed out Tommy Dreamer. Before Kennedy could react however, Williams booted Kennedy over the ropes and out of the Rumble. Drake Williams was left in the ring to await the next entrant. The countdown hit zero; entrant #9 was Kenny Dykstra from SMACKDOWN.

Kenny Dykstra was smart enough to take his time getting to the ring, making Williams wait. Dykstra waved it off and was about to walk but an angry Hardcore Holly threw him into the ring. Dykstra looked at Holly in shock and completely forget that Drake Williams was standing right behind him. Williams immediately hurled Dykstra up and over the top rope for the next elimination, even taking a moment to wave goodbye to him. Williams paced around the ring like a caged animal as the countdown started again. Once the timer hit zero, entrant #10 was revealed.

It was Toronto's own Edge from SMACKDOWN, who came out to a monster pop from his hometown. Edge high tailed it into the ring where Drake Williams was waiting and the two former rivals went right into a fist fight. The Rated R Superstar tackled Williams into the corner and pounded on him before Williams returned the favor. They traded blows back and forth, with the crowd torn between them.

Edge tried to heave Williams over the ropes but Williams fought out and tried the same thing. Edge raked Williams' eyes and then tried a Spear but Williams moved out of the way and missed a clothesline. Both men ran the ropes, had the exact same idea and collided with cross bodies as the timer started again. Edge and Williams were down and out when the clock hit zero for entrant #11: Nunzio from ECW. Nunzio jogged to the ring as Edge and Williams were getting up.

As if he had single-handedly knocked them down, Nunzio hit Williams and then Edge. Williams and Edge just looked at Nunzio, then at each other and back at Nunzio. Edge asked Williams if this was a joke and Williams shrugged his shoulders. Nunzio looked at them and realized he was screwed when Williams and Edge threw him over the ropes; Nunzio was out of there. Williams went back to work on Edge as the countdown reached zero once again: entrant #12 was Jeff Hardy from RAW.

Jeff Hardy kicked Williams in the midsection to start, throwing rights to his jaw and whipping him into the ropes. Williams reversed the whip but Hardy came back with a sleeper slam as Edge came after him. Hardy tried a kick which Edge caught but he still managed a spinning mule kick. Drake Williams got behind Jeff Hardy and hit German release suplex but Edge hit a DDT on Williams as the countdown hit zero: entrant #13 was Mike Knox from ECW.

Mike Knox went after Edge with a few hard rights before going for Jeff Hardy and stomping him in the corner. Knox then targeted Drake Williams but Williams was ready for him and hit the Celestial out of nowhere. With Knox down, Williams shifted his attention to Hardy, tried to heave him out of the ropes. Edge surprisingly helped his former rival but Hardy held on for dear life. The Rated R Superstar soon abandoned his effort to focus on Mike Knox with Williams stayed on Hardy. The clock winded down until it hit zero to reveal entrant #14: Montel Vontavious Porter from SMACKDOWN.

MVP rushed the ring where he blasted Drake Williams with a big boot. He then gave Edge a belly-to-belly suplex; another one sent to Jeff Hardy and then hit the Playmaker on Mike Knox. MVP set Williams up in the corner, backed up and rushed in for another boot but Williams ducked. Williams kicked Porter's free leg out from under him, dragged him out and locked in the Sharpshooter. It almost cost Williams when Edge tried to throw him over the ropes but Williams held on. Meanwhile, Jeff Hardy hit a Reverse of Fate on Edge.

The clock him zero once again and entrant #15 was the Stevie Richards from ECW. Richards went after the first guy he saw, who happened to be MVP. Richards pounded on Porter repeatedly until he backed up and charged. MVP managed to back drop Richards of the ropes but Richards held on. Not for long though; Porter literally booted Richards off the apron for the elimination. MVP turned around, right into a bicycle kick from Mike Knox. It came time for entrant #16 and it was the King of Kings, Triple H.

The Game came out to a huge pop in his right as he entered the ring and attacked what ever had a pulse. He pounded on MVP in the corner and hit three consecutive spine busters on Hardy, Williams and Edge before eliminating Mike Knox from the Rumble. The Game was just rolling until he got speared by Edge out of nowhere, much to the delight of Edge's hometown. Edge went after Hardy in the corner while Williams focused on MVP.

The clock hit zero like always to bring out entrant #17: Carlito from RAW. The Caribbean superstar went after Drake Williams in the hopes of finishing what was started last July. Williams clearly hadn't forgotten that day as he tackled Carlito out of the ring to the floor; neither of them was eliminated as they went through the ropes and not over the top. Williams easily beat Carlito down by the barricade until Mr. Kennedy returned and hit Williams from behind with a steel chair. Carlito gave Williams a Backstabber on the floor as the officials ordered Kennedy back to the locker room.

Elijah Burke came out as entrant #18 as the officials tended to Williams on the floor; he was never eliminated. Burke targeted Jeff Hardy and then Triple H while Carlito battled Edge and MVP just stayed out of the fray; that didn't last long as Burke went after him. So far, there were seven men in the Rumble at that time as the ring was slowly filling up. Drake Williams was still in the match too, but the attack from Kennedy laid him out. The countdown hit zero once again and entrant #19 came out: the Legend Killer Randy Orton.

Randy Orton rushed the ring and Jeff Hardy with a hard clothesline, and then hit Triple H with a modified back breaker. Orton did the same to Burke and then hit a dropkick to MVP and then hit Edge with an RKO. The Legend Killer spotted Drake Williams outside the ring and went after him. Williams got a second wind when he and Orton got into a slugfest on the floor before they reentered the ring. Williams laid Orton down in the corner and urged Jeff Hardy hit a low drop kick, which he did. Williams and Hardy then went after each other.

Elijah Burke hit Orton with an Outer Limits elbow and then targeted Edge, hitting his patented 4-Up combination. Triple H then plowed through Burke with a clothesline as entrant #20 was coming out; it was Chavo Guerrero from SMACKDOWN. Chavo hit the ring right away and kicked away on the Game, even hitting the Three Amigos on him. Chavo hit several drop kicks to Williams, then Hardy and one to MVP. Randy Orton caught Chavo with a lightning quick RKO.

Orton celebrated too early as Edge got behind him and tried to heave him over the ropes. Orton was anchoring himself to the ropes to prevent his departure. As it stood, there were nine men in the Rumble; Drake Williams had been in there the longest so far. Jeff Hardy went over the ropes thanks to MVP but he held on as entrant #21 was on their way out. It was Rey Mysterio from SMACKDOWN. Mysterio got on the apron and hit a seated senton on Elijah Burke then tripped up Chavo Guerrero, knocking him into MVP.

Mysterio set them both up and hit 619 on both Chavo and MVP and then set up for something big. He went for a springboard move on MVP but he ducked and Rey caught Chavo instead; Rey ended up catapulting Chavo over the ropes, even going over himself. Chavo was eliminated but Rey held on, until Randy Orton shoved him off the apron; Rey Mysterio was out too. The crowd booed at the early departure of Rey Mysterio. Entrant #22 was coming out and it was Big Daddy V from ECW.

V entered the ring and started dismantling anything that move; he hit a pair of side slams on Williams and Jeff Hardy, an avalanche on Triple H in the corner and then to Carlito and a spinning slam to Randy Orton. Edge attempted a Spear and charged but V hit a Samoan drop, followed by a running elbow drop. Speaking of Samoan, RAW's Umaga came in as entrant #23 and came face to face with V.

Umaga screamed in Big Daddy V's face, V did much the same and the two behemoths went to war. V hit an uppercut on the Umaga, the Samoan Savage fired back; they were just pounding the flesh back and forth. Umaga tried the Samoan Spike but V blocked it and ran the ropes, which turned to be a HUGE mistake on his part. Umaga hit a thrust kick to V which sent him toward the ropes but V grabbed him foe. The monsters tried to heave each other over the ropes but they didn't budge.

Edge saw the monsters battle and took advantage, heaving both Umaga and Big Daddy V over the ropes for a double elimination. Entrant #24 was on his way out and it was Matt Hardy; it was expected that he'd team up with his brother Jeff. The Hardy's did indeed start working together, first hitting Randy Orton with Poetry in Motion and another to Triple H. Matt hit the Twist of Fate on Elijah Burke while Jeff hit the Swanton Bomb.

The Hardy's hit another double team move on Carlito but then Edge nailed Jeff with a Spear. Matt retaliated with a Twist of Fate on Edge but then Drake Williams hit the Event Horizon on Matt. Then Randy Orton hit the RKO on Williams but Triple H hit the Pedigree but then MVP hit the Playmaker on the Game. MVP was the only man standing in the ring, so naturally he was bragging as the clock hit zero: entrant #25 was Bobby Lashley from RAW.

MVP literally had his jaw drop when Lashley was announced as the next entrant. As soon as Lashley was in the ring, MVP started begging off, tried to talk his was out of trouble until he struck Lashley. All that did was tick Lashley off as he blasted MVP and plowed through him with a Spear. Lashley picked MVP with a Gorilla Press and just tossed over the ropes for the elimination; MVP is out of there.

Bobby Lashley turned his attention to the fallen Randy Orton as entrant #26 was coming out: the vampire-like Kevin Thorn from ECW. On a side note, Drake Williams had been in the match for over 45 minutes; he couldn't have much left. Thorn used that reason to focus on Williams while statistically there were ten men in the ring at the moment. They would be joined momentarily by entrant #27: it was none other than the Heartbreak Kid Shawn Michaels.

HBK came right in and took out any one who came near him, save Triple H. HBK hit Matt Hardy with an inverted Atomic drop and hit another one to Jeff and to Edge. HBK slammed Edge and climbed up a corner and hit a diving elbow. Shawn Michaels fired up like he always did and got set to nail Sweet Chin Music. Edge staggered up and HBK went for the kick but he hit Kevin Thorn when he stumbled into sight. Bobby Lashley took advantage and eliminated Thorn.

From then on, everyone in the Rumble tried to eliminate one another with no near falls to speak of. HBK and Triple H teamed against Randy Orton and Edge, Drake Williams found Carlito in the near corner and choked him there. Elijah Burke was getting his ass handed to him by Lashley as the countdown hit zero: entrant #28 was The Great Khali from SMACKDOWN. Everyone in the ring stopped dead in their tracks and eyeballed the Punjabi nightmare as he walked to the ring.

Everyone ganged up on Khali as soon as he was in the ring but he shoved them all away. The giant delivered head butts to the other participants on after the other until Lashley and Williams double-teamed him. Khali him them with a double chop and then grasped the head of Elijah Burke with a Vice Grip. Using that claw hold, Khali pushed Burke over the ropes for the elimination. Carlito tried to fight the giant but he got catapulted over the ropes.

The Hardy's tried Poetry in Motion again but Khali caught Jeff and sent him over the ropes and then threw Matt out. The clock hit zero again and entrant #29 was Kane from SMACKDOWN. The Big Red Machine entered the ring went right for Khali without backing up and Khali fought back. This was practically a battle of two physical monsters as Kane and Khali slugged it out while the remaining Rumble participants watched on. Ten seconds later, John Morrison came out as entrant #30. Lucky him!

Morrison got between monsters as they battled and started shouting at them; stupid move. Kane and Khali grasped Morrison and tossed him over the ropes; Morrison was out just like that. Khali refocused on Kane and locked in the Khali Vice but Kane hit a low blow. Shawn Michaels hit Sweet Chin Music for good measure and Kane clotheslined Khali over the ropes; The Great Khali was no more. HBK attempted the same super kick but Kane blocked, grasped his throat and eliminated Shawn Michaels.

Bobby Lashley pushed Kane over the ropes but he held on; until Lashley speared him. Kane was gone from the Rumble thanks to Lashley, while Triple H tried his hand on Randy Orton. HHH tried the Pedigree but Orton back dropped him over the ropes to the floor; Triple H was out of the Rumble. It came down to the final four; Edge from SMACKDOWN, Randy Orton and Bobby Lashley from RAW and Drake Williams from ECW. Williams had been in the Rumble for 50 minutes; hell of an effort.

Lashley and Williams teamed against Orton and Edge as the four of them went to war. Williams tried to heave Edge over the ropes but Edge held on for dear life. Lashley slugged it out in the corner where Lashley got the advantage. Lashley hoisted Orton up for the Dominator but Orton slipped out and hit his modified back breaker; meanwhile, Edge planted Williams with a DDT. The Rated R Superstar turned around, spotted Orton and exploded with a Spear, getting a major pop from the Toronto crowd.

Edge was the only one standing and he was all smiles as he conversed with the fans, trying to pick who should go. He pointed to Lashley and the fans booed, then to Williams and they booed again and Edge pointed to Orton and the fans cheered. Edge picked up Orton and flipped him off before throwing him out but Orton reversed and sent Edge over instead; Toronto's hometown boy was out of the Rumble. The departure of Edge brought Randy Orton a shower of boos but since did he care.

The Legend Killer shifted his focus to Bobby Lashley, setting him up for the RKO. Once Lashley was upright, Orton went for the kill but Lashley and Williams caught him as he jumped. Orton begged off but Williams and Lashley collectively threw him over the ropes; Randy Orton was eliminated. The Royal Rumble match came down to Bobby Lashley and Drake Williams as the final two men. Drake Williams was approaching the 53 minute mark.

Lashley and Williams stared at each other before getting into a fist fight, which Lashley won. Lashley missed a shot and Williams tried to throw him out but Lashley fought out. He tried a clothesline but Williams ducked and hit a German suplex, rolling through to hit another suplex and then another. Williams was spent after being in the ring for so long but he was persevering, climbing up the turnbuckle. Lashley was back up and manage to trip Williams and tried knocking him off the turnbuckle.

Williams was teetering to and fro but still held on until Lashley hit him hard. Williams fell off the turnbuckle but landed on the apron. Lashley had him on the ropes but Williams hung on the top ropes; Williams was so close to elimination but held on by one arm. He managed to climb back into the ring, measuring Lashley for the Event Horizon. Williams got the full nelson portion of the move but Lashley rolled through it and picked him up amateur style and tossed Williams over the ropes to the floor; Drake Williams was gone and Bobby Lashley had won it.

"Here is your winner of the Royal Rumble match; Bobby Lashley."

Bobby Lashley celebrated his phenomenal victory in the Royal Rumble match, while an exhausted and dejected Drake Williams lay at ringside. He was so close to victory and in one fell swoop, it was gone. Williams still had enough honor to stand up, face Lashley and nod his approval. He told Lashley that he was the better man on that night and they shook hands before Drake Williams took his leave, allowing Bobby Lashley to celebrate his winning of the Royal Rumble match as the show came to a close.

As he was leaving the ringside area, Drake thought, _This isn't the end. I won't give up so easily._

* * *

Author's note: So close yet so far away for Drake. This was a long chapter to complete but it's done. Read and Review and I will catch ya'll later. 


	15. Nothing Ventured, Nothing Gained

Disclaimer: You know what I'm gonna say so I'll just skip to the chapter if you don't mind.

* * *

Chapter XV 

Nothing Ventured, Nothing Gained

The term "so close yet so far away" had seemingly been weighing on Drake's mind ever since he came to ECW. He came within a heartbeat of winning the coveted ECW Championship but was robbed. He lasted 55 minutes in the Royal Rumble match before narrowly being the last man eliminated. Drake must've had the patience of a saint to have not snapped by now; and it seemed to have paid off as he had another title shot at NO WAY OUT in Lexington, Kentucky. There was just one problem; the title match was a Fatal 4 Way with Drake Williams, CM Punk, John Morrison and Elijah Burke.

So there was Drake, in his locker room at the event (no cameras), getting ready to compete for the ECW Title when from behind him a pair of hands covered his eyes. "Guess who?"

Drake smiled and jokingly answered, "Uh, is it Eva Mendes?" Drake gently grasped the hands that belong to Mickie James, pulling her in for an embrace.

"You are such a smart ass," said Mickie before she leaned in for a light kiss. "So, you ready for your match tonight?"

"Yeah," Drake said before suddenly changing the subject. "Listen, Mickie, I never got a chance to thank you for staying with me when I was rehabbing."

"Don't worry about it, Drake," said Mickie. "I was happy to keep you company while you were away. Especially that night when we…"

Drake quickly cut her off, "Whoa take it easy there, Mickie. That's between us; we don't need the whole world knowing about it."

Mickie chuckled, "You're probably right about that; it'll be our little secret for now." Mickie leaned in for another kiss when there was a knock on the door.

A stage hand entered and said, "Drake, your match is coming up in five minutes."

Drake glared at the stage hand and said with a shred of sarcasm, "Thank you!" Drake got up, brushing his hands through his hair. "Well, guess it's time to go to work; I'll see you later, Mickie."

Mickie caught Drake just before he was out the door; she leaned in to gently kiss him on the cheek. "You go out there and kick ass, Drake."

Drake smirked with a somewhat devilish manner as he left Mickie behind to go for the gold. Five minute later in the Rupp Arena, Tony Chimel announced the next match as the Fatal 4 Way for the ECW Championship. Drake Williams was the first challenger to be introduced, garnering a big pop from the crowd. The next man out was the self proclaimed Shaman of Sexy, John Morrison. The Silver-Tongued Pugilist, Elijah Burke came next and after him was the ECW Champion CM Punk, who received as big a pop as Williams did.

CM Punk handed his championship to the referee, who held it up and then handed it to the timekeeper before signaling the opening bell. All four young men started out with a verbal assault on each other. Morrison and Burke mouthed off on Punk and Williams before throwing dual rights, both of which were blocked. Punk and Williams laid into Morrison and Burke and whipped them. Morrison and Burke avoided an initial collision but were back dropped on opposite sides of ring.

That left CM Punk and Drake Williams in the ring with each other and they picked up where they left off a month ago. Punk immediately went for the GTS early on but Williams got out and tried the Event Horizon but Punk rolled out of it. Williams tripped Punk and tried a jackknife pin but Punk up a shoulder up and bridged out. The champion turned Williams around and tried a backslide pin but Williams kicked out quickly. Elijah Burke jumped Williams from behind while John Morrison hit Punk with an Enzuigiri.

Burke and Morrison tossed Williams and Punk out the ring before they came face to face. With the size of their individual egos, it was no surprise that Morrison and Burke started hammering each other. Burke got the advantage with his 4-Up combination and then tried hoisting Morrison up. Morrison anchored himself to the ropes, hit Burke with a back elbow and then nailed a springboard side kick. Morrison kept Burke down with a break dance into a leg drop for a one count.

John Morrison noticed CM Punk climbing onto the apron and went after him, but Punk drove his shoulder through the ropes to Morrison's stomach. Punk back dropped Morrison over the ropes to the outside, following up with a springboard plancha. Elijah Burke got to Punk on the outside and hammered away on him. He tried to ram Punk's head into the ring post but Punk blocked the attempt and kicked Burke. Morrison joined in the fray and as all three men were fighting, Drake Williams was climbing up the nearest corner.

Drake Williams took a chance and swan-dived onto the motley crew of wrestlers. Williams was left in control for the moment as tried to choose who to go after; he picked John Morrison. Williams threw Morrison into the ring and tried a pin fall, getting a near fall. He quickly ran the ropes and hit a forearm for another near fall. Williams stayed on Morrison and tried locking in the Sharpshooter but Morrison turned it into an inside cradle for a near fall.

Both men were up immediately when Morrison tried a strike, Williams ducked and they both tried a clothesline and collided. CM Punk climbed onto the apron and waited for Williams and Morrison to stand up before spring boarding over the ropes and hitting duel clotheslines. Punk was upright as soon as he hit his move, but failed to react to an STO from Elijah Burke. Burke went for the cover but Williams pulled him off and pounded on him. John Morrison kicked Williams from behind before he and Burke threw out of the ring.

Morrison and Burke put their issues aside and focused on the ECW Champion. Morrison held Punk while Burke jabbed him, after which Morrison hit a Russian leg sweep. Morrison brought Punk to his feet only to drag him to the corner, while Burke backed up to the opposite corner. Burke got set for the Elijah Express but Drake Williams tripped him from outside and yanked him by the legs; Burke went groin first into the post.

Joey Styles commented out loud, "HELLO!"

Tazz said, "That's not a good way to spend a Sunday night, I'm tellin' ya!"

Drake Williams reentered the ring where John Morrison was waiting. Williams ducked a strike and hit a few left jabs to Morrison, finishing with a European uppercut. Out of nowhere, CM Punk nailed Williams with slaps, a backhand and a crescent kick before whipping him into the corner. Punk hit a strong high knee to Williams and followed it with a running bulldog. Punk tried a cover but Morrison was there to break up the fall. After a brief scuffle, Punk caught Morrison in the Anaconda Vice but Elijah Burke broke it up.

CM Punk hoisted Elijah Burke up for the GTS but Burke slipped out and hit a German suplex, rolling through. Before Burke could hit another suplex, Drake Williams got behind him and hit his own suplex; the resulting maneuver sent Punk flying. Williams turned his attention to John Morrison but was surprised when Morrison caught him with an inverted headlock backbreaker. Morrison hit another Russian leg sweep and tried a cover on Williams but Burke pulled him off.

Burke tried covering Williams but Morrison pulled him off and they went nose to nose until Morrison convinced Burke to work together against Williams. The heels started pounding on Williams and whipped him across the ring. Williams ducked a tandem clothesline and ran right through them but CM Punk came out of nowhere with a cross body from the top rope onto Williams for a near fall.

The ECW Champion got to his vertical base tried to decide who to go after and he settled on Elijah Burke. Punk whipped Burke off the ropes but Burke anchored himself and back dropped Punk over the ropes. Drake Williams charged at Elijah Burke but ran into Punk before Burke rolled him up and hooked the tights but John Morrison stopped the fall. Morrison tried a corkscrew neck breaker but Burke countered into a forward Russian leg sweep.

Drake Williams hooked Elijah Burke from behind and hit a German suplex, rolling through for another suplex and then another. Williams climbed up the nearest turnbuckle and was set to go for the Arc Angle but CM Punk stopped him. The ECW Champion climbed up the same turnbuckle and tried to bring Williams down but Williams wouldn't budge. Punk kept pounding on Williams when Burke and Morrison came up behind them. They ended up power bombing Punk, who in turn suplexed Williams.

All four men were down after the extremely sick (and dangerous) maneuver and the ref couldn't much but wait for someone to make a move. Elijah Burke crawled toward Drake Williams, while John Morrison crawled toward CM Punk. The heels simultaneously covered the faces and the referee was dumbfounded as to whom he should count for. He finally administered a double count and both Punk and Williams kicked out. Who in the hell is going to win this thing?

Burke and Williams were upright as Burke tried whipping Williams into the ropes. Williams reversed the move but Burke again anchored himself to the ropes; Williams hit a running clothesline that sent both himself and Burke over the ropes. Meanwhile, John Morrison had CM Punk reeling with a springboard moonsault and a count of two. Burke struck Williams with a forearm, Williams struck back in kind and they eventually hit a clothesline on each other on the floor.

John Morrison looked to have the match won as he went for another corkscrew neck breaker but CM Punk reversed that into a victory roll for two. Morrison was up right away and kicked Punk in the gut and tried a springboard spin kick. Punk ducked the move and Morrison went chest first into the mat. CM Punk hoisted Morrison up and hit the GTS, which Drake Williams saw from outside the ring. He tried to get in to stop the fall but Elijah Burke held him back; Williams reached in but was a split second too late as Punk picked up the victory.

Tony Chimel stood and announced, "Here is your winner and still the ECW Champion: CM Punk."

As CM Punk was handed his title, Drake Williams was down on both knees and unable to believe what just went down. He was so damn close and once again, victory was snatched away from him. Williams and Punk locked eyes and Williams made a motion with his thumb and index finger. He said he came that close before leaving the ring disgusted with how the match ended. Punk felt sorry for Williams but unfortunately, that was business. CM Punk would be leaving NO WAY OUT still the ECW Champion; Drake Williams left only with his pride.

Later that night after the show ended, a dejected Drake Williams had packed up his things (pride included) and was his way out. It wasn't until he was almost out the door that Mickie James came up to him.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked.

Drake sighed and said, "I've had better nights," Drake leaned against the wall. "Jeez, I swear I had the title won; I was so close."

"You know, I don't mean to be a major buzz kill, mainly because that falls on Beth Phoenix," Mickie said, "but you can't expect to win them all."

"That's a first," Drake said. "Someone other than Shawn giving me advice; and did you make a crack about Beth Phoenix being a buzz kill?"

"What can I really say," Mickie chuckled. "I good like that," Mickie took Drake by his arm and started dragging him out the door. "C'mon, let's get back to the hotel; I might have a little consolation prize for you."

Drake wondered out loud, "Um, what kind of consolation?"

Three weeks later, ECW-Kevin Thorn had Drake Williams on the ropes; literally. The vampire-like superstar was just moments from executing the Original Sin but Williams pounded his way out of position. He managed to use his feet to push himself and Thorn toward the center of the ring. Williams caught Thorn and scored with the Event Horizon for the pin fall and the victory.

"Here is your winner: Drake Williams."

With this victory, Drake Williams was on his way to WRESTLEMANIA at the RCA Dome in Indianapolis. It wasn't going to be a championship match; Drake Williams would be joining five other men in the Money in the Bank Ladder match. Obviously, it won't be an easy ride, but since when was it ever?

_Ladder match or not, I'll do whatever it takes to get back on top._

* * *

Authors' note: Well, Drake failed at NO WAY OUT but he's going to WRESTLEMANIA, hence the chapter title. YAY! Read and Review and I'll catch you later. 


	16. The Stairway Of Destiny

Disclaimer: You know exactly what I'm gonna say by now so I skip that part. I'd like to send a shout out to everybody that had been reviewing since the first story for you unending support up to now. Thanks a lot; you guys rock!

* * *

Chapter XVI 

The Stairway to Destiny

Drake Williams had been wandering around the RCA Dome all day long, just in awe of how impressively large the building was. Earlier, Drake read up on the match lineup; 11 matches total with the Money in the Bank Ladder match opening WRESTLEMANIA. There seemed to be some semblance of irony for Drake. Last year, he was in the main event against Jeff Hardy and this year, Drake's in the opening match and so is Jeff Hardy. How was that for irony?

Later on, Drake was watching videos of previous Ladder matches like the one he's in, while a dark match was taking place to fire up the fans in attendance. A knock came at his locker room and a lowly stage hand entered.

"Five minutes to show time, Drake."

Drake nodded, shut off the video and headed out to the gorilla position. On his way, Drake was stopped by Mickie James. "Hey; are you ready for this?"

Drake sighed at the question. "In spite of waking up this morning with a cold and some drowsiness, I'm as ready as I'm gonna be."

"I can only imagine what you're thinking about going into the match," Mickie said. "I just hope you'll be to walk afterward."

"You know Mickie, I've been in a Ladder match before and that was against one guy," Drake said matter-of-factly. "This match has six men so it's gonna be insane."

As the pyro was going off in the stadium, Mickie said, "You've beat the odds before, and I know you'll do it again," A stage hand told Drake to get set to go out, so Mickie gave him a quick kiss. "Kick some ass out there."

Drake exclaimed, "It's SHOW TIME!" He doused himself with a water bottle as he headed out.

In the arena, Lillian Garcia announced the opening match. "This opening contest is the Money in the Bank Ladder Match. The first participant to climb the ladder and retrieve the briefcase will win a contract for a future championship that can be used at any time over the next twelve months."

The music of Drake Williams blared to life inside the RCA Dome as the former WWE Champion and current ECW superstar appeared to a monster pop. The next participant to come was Matt Hardy from SMACKDOWN, followed by Carlito from RAW. Out next was RAW superstar Jeff Hardy, and then Shelton Benjamin from SMACKDOWN. The final man to come out was ECW superstar John Morrison. With all six men in the ring, the bell sounded to kick off the opening match up at WRESTLEMANIA.

All six participants stared at the briefcase that was hanging high above them and then at one another. The Hardy brothers and Drake Williams joined forces while Carlito, Morrison and Benjamin did the same. The heels and faces started jaw jacking at one another until they went right into a brawl in the middle of the ring. Drake paired off with Carlito, while Jeff Hardy battled Shelton Benjamin and Matt Hardy went for John Morrison.

Drake threw Carlito out of the ring near one of the many ladders and rammed his head (and hair) into one of them. Meanwhile, John Morrison raked the eyes of Matt Hardy, followed up with a knee to gut and threw him out. Jeff Hardy hit a quick spinning mule kick on Shelton Benjamin, sending out of the ring. Jeff and Morrison came face to face and soon after came to blows; Morrison kicked Jeff and tried his corkscrew neck breaker early but Jeff got out of it.

Jeff Hardy tried the Twist of Fate but John Morrison pushed him away into the ropes, where Shelton Benjamin pulled the top rope down; Jeff went flying. Morrison turned around and Matt Hardy hit him with the Side Effect but then Shelton Benjamin hit a Dragon Whip on Matt. Carlito came in and took Benjamin down, where he started punching him on the mat. Carlito saw Drake Williams coming into the ring and went right after him. Williams met him with a big boot.

Morrison and Benjamin were both slouching in opposite corners and the Hardy brothers and Williams started working together. Using Matt as a platform (so to speak) Jeff Hardy hit Poetry in Motion on Benjamin and then did the same to Morrison using Williams. The next thing Matt and Jeff knew, Drake Williams plowed through them with dual clotheslines. Williams stared up at the briefcase and was about to go for a ladder but Carlito beat him to one.

Drake Williams was quick to intercept the Caribbean superstar and punch him out, making Carlito drop the ladder for the moment. Williams pounded on Carlito and tried to whip him into the ropes but Carlito reversed. He quickly picked up the ladder and rammed the end of it into Williams' gut, sending him keeling over. Carlito dropped the ladder into Williams' back, making him first to grimace in pain. Carlito picked up the ladder again and about to set it up, but John Morrison dropkicked the ladder into Carlito.

John Morrison set up the ladder himself and started climbing but Matt Hardy pulled him down and rammed his head into it. However, Matt never saw a spin kick coming from Shelton Benjamin, nor did Benjamin see Jeff Hardy tossing another ladder at him. Jeff climbed up and was half of the way up when Drake Williams started climbing up the other side. The two former rivals met at the top of the ladder and had locked eyes, their eyes locking. Jeff punched Drake and Drake punched back and the two battled for all they were worth.

Before either Drake or Jeff could gain an advantage, Carlito pushed the ladder over and Jeff Hardy ended up hanging himself on the ropes; Drake Williams landed on his feet. Carlito went after him but Drake ducked a shot and hit a German suplex. John Morrison came at Williams but got a suplex as well, as did Matt Hardy. Shelton Benjamin came after Williams and was caught as well, but he managed to flip over Williams. Benjamin pushed Williams into the ladder but Williams stopped short, turned and clocked heads with Benjamin.

All six men were laid out in and around the ring until Jeff Hardy slowly pulled himself back into the ring. Jeff, even on his knees in pain, started slowly climbing up the ladder just as John Morrison was stirring. Morrison started climbing the other side of the same ladder while Carlito returned with another ladder. He set the new ladder to the left of the first and climbed, as did Drake Williams. Matt Hardy set up yet another ladder on the right of the now middle ladder and he and Shelton Benjamin climbed up that one.

All six men battled on top of three ladders, none of them willing to give up easily. Some of them reached up for the briefcase but were thwarted time and time again. They all kept up the fight until the ladder on which Matt Hardy and Shelton Benjamin fought teetered outward.;the momentum sent both men crashing to the outside. The ladder with Drake Williams and Carlito tipped the side, sending both of its occupants careening onto the ropes. Williams rolled to the outside with Carlito was just laid out.

Jeff Hardy and John Morrison continued their battle until Morrison hit a surprisingly good crescent kick on Jeff. Jeff went careening off the ladder but Morrison lost his balance and fell off as well. There were broken and bruised bodies laying everywhere, three ladders teetering about and a black briefcase still hanging above the ring. John Morrison was the first man up as he looked up at the prize and smiled, much to the chagrin of the fans in attendance.

John Morrison set one of the fallen ladders diagonally on the middle ladder to ensure no tried to stop him before he started climbing. But the idea worked against Morrison, who didn't figure on Shelton Benjamin running up the diagonal ladder and knocking him down. Benjamin was no worse for ware himself and as such, couldn't defend himself from a Back Stabber from Carlito. Matt Hardy came from behind and rammed Carlito into the ladder so fiercely, the ladder went down along with Carlito.

Matt Hardy hit the Twist of Fate on Carlito while Jeff Hardy climbed the turnbuckle; Matt propped Carlito on top of a fallen ladder. Jeff hit the Swanton Bomb but the impact hurt as much it did Carlito. Matt set up another ladder and started climbing but Jeff pulled him off and climbed up. Matt pulled Jeff down and the brothers got face to face before fighting amongst themselves. Meanwhile, Drake Williams was coming in and grabbed another ladder before charging at the brothers' Hardy.

The brothers saw Williams coming and gave him a drop toe hold right onto the ladder he was carrying. Matt tried a Twist of Fate on Jeff but the younger brother pushed him away into the corner. Matt avoided a charge from Jeff but Jeff scaled the corner and hit Whisper in the Wind out of nowhere. Before Jeff could react, Shelton Benjamin hit him with a T-Bone suplex onto a discarded ladder. Benjamin turned around only to have his face smashed in by a ladder wielded by John Morrison.

John Morrison took Carlito down with the weapon before dropping it and focusing on Drake Williams. Morrison tried a corkscrew neck breaker but Williams countered it into a Celestial onto the ladder. Despite having the advantage at the moment, Drake Williams was struggling just to stay vertical as he set up a new ladder in the middle of the ring. Williams slowly started his ascent just as Matt Hardy was coming around and followed.

Drake Williams was halfway up when Carlito pulled him down and hit the Back Stabber. Carlito climbed up the ladder and managed to intercept Matt Hardy at the apex. They battled for dear life and tried time after time to reach for the briefcase. Suddenly, Shelton Benjamin came in and pushed the ladder over with Matt and Carlito sailing over the ropes to the floor. This time, it was Shelton Benjamin standing tall.

Shelton Benjamin started slowly ascending the ladder while Drake Williams set up another ladder next to it. Williams climbed up his ladder faster than normal to the top, where he and Benjamin were side by side. They traded shots back and forth until Benjamin hit Williams hard and reached for the briefcase. But he did so while turning away from Williams, on which Williams capitalized by gripping him in a full nelson and hitting the Event Horizon from the top of the ladder.

Weary and battered but still coherent, Drake Williams stood up and ascended the ladder. Each step was a sheer struggle but Williams made it to the briefcase just as Carlito dragged himself into the ring. Williams struggled to unhook the case as Carlito was touching the bottom rung but the Caribbean superstar was too beaten up to climb. Drake Williams finally unhooked the case and fell to the mat with it; the RCA Dome flat out erupted.

Lillian Garcia announced, "Here is your winner: Drake Williams."

"Drake Williams has just become Mr. Money in the Bank!" exclaimed Joey Styles.

Drake Williams brought himself to his knees and clutched the briefcase that he'd fought for; that all six of these men had fought for. Drake left the ring with his newly won briefcase, battered, bruised but ultimately victorious at WRESTLEMANIA. The other five men looked over at him, disappointed and angered but none of that mattered to Drake as he walked out of the stadium as Mr. Money in the Bank.

Afterward, Todd Grisham caught up Drake. "Drake Williams, congratulations on becoming Mr. Money in the Bank at WRESTLEMANIA. You now have the opportunity to challenge for world championship gold anytime in the next year."

"You're damn right I do, Todd," Drake said while trying to catch his breath. "For months, I've been a man on a mission. I'm not in the business of getting down on my knees like some guys would," Drake held up the briefcase. "This case right here; I earned it. When the time comes, I will cash it in and I will take back the top spot which rightfully belongs to me."

Later that night, Drake rested in his locker room beat up, busted up but ultimately pleased with him performance that night. Matt and Jeff checked up on him earlier, if only to see if he was as beat up as they were. Of course he was; who wouldn't be after getting a steel ladder in their gut? Mickie James came in after having finished her own match, holding her newly won Woman's Championship. She sat next to Drake, her head resting on his shoulder and neither saying anything. There wasn't anything that needed to be said; that's how it would stay.

* * *

Author's note: Finally, Drake Williams has Money in the Bank so now the question is; when and where will he use it? Read and review pretty please. 


	17. A Rivalry Renewed

Disclaimer: Guess you figured it out by this time so I won't say a thing. Just so you all are aware; I'll be pulling double-duty with a separate story (not wrestling, sorry) so new chapters might few and far between. Please bear with me!

* * *

Chapter XVII

A Rivalry Renewed

Two weeks before BACKLASH

WRESTLEMANIA was in the books for Drake Williams and it was great night to be sure. He managed to win the Monet in the Bank Ladder match to earn himself a future title shot within the next year. Drake was being tightlipped about when and where he'd cash in the chance, or even which title he'd go after. That notwithstanding, Drake had far more pressing matter to attend to; namely a certain Legend Killer. Drake had been hearing rumors that Randy Orton had been issuing an open challenge to anyone on any brand to a match at BACKLASH in Los Angeles, California. Mr. Money in the Bank as he was being called these days decided to see RAW GM William Regal about it.

"Ah, Drake Williams; I had received word that you'd be on RAW tonight."

"Hello, Mr. Regal; it very nice to see you again," said Drake. "How are things going for you on RAW?"

"Quite good, quite good indeed but I would suggest that we move on to more pressing matters," Regal implied, to which Drake nodded. "I understand you requested an audience with me."

"That I did," said Drake in the affirmative. "It's come to my attention that Randy Orton had been issuing an open challenge to anyone on RAW, SMACKDOWN or ECW to a match at BACKLASH."

Regal nodded in confirmation. "I was aware of that but so far, no one has accepted the challenge."

Drake then looked at William Regal and said, "Until now! You can tell Randy Orton that I'll accept his challenge; and also tell him that Payback's a Bitch."

William Regal was about to inquire what the last line meant but Drake was already gone. Drake knew exactly what he was talking about and why he accepted. Later in the evening, Randy Orton was informed that Drake had accepted the challenge. The Legend Killer knew just as well why Drake accepted the challenge. So one week until BACKLASH, Randy Orton addressed the situation himself in an interview.

"This is Todd Grisham and I'm standing by with the Legend Killer Randy Orton; Randy, you issued an open challenge to any WWE superstar on the roster for a match at BACKLASH; a challenge that was accepted by Drake Williams from ECW."

"You know something, Todd; somehow, I knew that Drake Williams was going to accept my challenge and quite frankly, we both know why," said Orton coldly. "We all remember how I put him on the shelf last July; so I look forward to finishing what I started. This Sunday at BACKLASH…."

Randy Orton never got the chance to finish his statement; an enraged Drake Williams jumped the Legend Killer from behind. The two long time rivals got into a violent brawl that several officials attempted to break up. It wasn't enough; Orton and Williams just kept tearing into each other. This time, it took officials and several wrestlers to break up the brawl. Drake screamed at Randy that it wasn't over between them; that he was going to kill him.

Later that same evening, Randy Orton was facing new WWE Champion Bobby Lashley, all be it in a non-title match. So far, Lashley had the upper hand as he power lifted Orton over his head and tossed right out of the ring. Lashley followed Orton outside and got set for a charge, but Orton sidestepped him. Lashley slammed into the ring steps and Orton was on him like the viper he always was. Orton threw Lashley back into the ring for a quick near fall.

Orton stomped on one arm, then another and another, circling around Lashley like a vulture. The Legend Killer went for a knee drop but Lashley moved, causing Orton to come down hard on his own knee. Lashley waited on Orton to stagger toward and broke through him with a clothesline, followed by another clothesline. Lashley ducked under Orton, hitting a wicked back drop on the Legend Killer.

Bobby Lashley continued his relentless assault on Randy Orton by pounding him in the corner. He only broke off the attack at the behest of the referee, giving Orton a chance to mount an offence. The Legend Killer tried for the RKO but Lashley blocked and hurled Randy Orton onto the mat hard. Bobby Lashley picked Randy Orton up and hoisted onto his shoulders for the Dominator but Orton scooted out and hit an inverted back breaker.

Randy Orton tried another cover and got another near fall; Orton crawl away from Lashley and began stalking him for the RKO. Orton pounded the mat, ready to uncoil like a damn viper when the music of Drake Williams suddenly hit in the arena. Sure enough, Orton was waiting for his long time enemy until Drake Williams came out on stage. Williams wasn't going to waste any time as he sprinted toward the ring where he and Orton collided. The referee had to throw the whole match out.

Williams and Orton brawled in the very center of the ring with far more fury than can be imagined. Williams took Orton down and pounded on him like a madman; this wasn't at all a match but a straight up fight. Orton rolled on top of Williams and pounded on him but Williams rolled back until Orton pushed him off. Williams was just getting started; he sent both himself and Orton out of the ring to the floor right by the announce table. They continued their brawl even as several officials tried to break it up.

For a moment, it seemed the official succeeded but Williams literally tackled Orton right over the table. Williams viciously beat Orton down until some officials pulled him off, but Orton himself wasn't finished. He took a couple cheat shots at Williams but all that did was fire up Williams even more as he broke loose. Again, they fought like wide animals until Orton hustled into the ring but he wasn't safe there either.

Williams again followed Orton and they brawled again, even more ferociously than before. Officials, referees and even several wrestlers tried to break up the fight and managed to hold back Orton and Williams. Orton couldn't be held for long as he got loose; so too did Williams as he got loose and lunged at Orton. They kept on fighting even as numerous people tried to stop them but it was all for naught.

"My God, we need a SWAT team out here, "commented a frantic JR. "They two men are gonna destroy each other."

Damn right! The horde of personnel was finally able to separate Randy Orton and Drake Williams. But the fact remained; Orton and Williams were determined to kill each other.

The following night on ECW, Drake Williams was wrestling The Miz, who for a short while had an advantage. The Miz had Williams in the corner, keeping him there with a flurry of forearms. With Williams trapped, The Miz up as far as he could and charged but Williams moved at the last minute. Miz got his legs hung up in between the ropes and Williams saw his opportunity as he hooked up The Miz.

Williams dragged Miz out of the corner and hit a German suplex, rolled through for another suplex and then hit a third suplex. Drake Williams was looking fired up as he began stalking The Miz from behind. Miz was up but was also dazed and confused enough for Williams to hook him up for the Event Horizon. Williams was just about to hit the move but something, nay, someone caught his eye; Randy Orton.

Drake Williams threw down his prey and left the ring to confront his enemy. Just like the night before, Williams and Orton once again got into a brawl that only increased in fury. The two fought like animals in the aisle as numerous officials tried to stop them. They were eventually pulled apart as Orton called Williams a mother which fired Williams up even more that ever. Williams got loose and tackled Orton down to the floor and just laid into him unrelentingly.

By now Randy Orton was trying to cover up as Drake Williams was being pulled away by the officials. Williams returned the verbal assault when he called Orton a chicken and that prompted a cheap shot from Orton. As before, several wrestlers came to help separate the two rivals until some semblance of order was restored…at least for the moment. Los Angeles, California had best prepare for an all-out war.

By nights' end, Randy Orton had left the building, while Drake Williams sat in his locker room being interviewed. "You know what? This thing between me and Orton; it isn't about World titles, it's not about money in the bank and it's not about who wins or loses. This is damn sure personal."

* * *

Author's note: Another short, some kind of bridge chapter. You know what to do by now so go nuts. Goodbye for now! 


	18. A Eye For An Eye

Disclaimer: ------------------------------------------------Burp! Just kidding! I don't own the rights to World Wrestling Entertainment.

* * *

Chapter XVIII  
An Eye for an Eye

Never has the word BACKLASH been more apropos for a more heated rivalry than the one between Drake Williams and Randy Orton. They hated each other with a passion, so much so that Mr. McMahon demanded that they be confined in separate rooms until their match came up. Granted, Drake had a major score to settle with Randy after the assault from last year. It was an assault that put Drake out of action for six months. But according to Drake Williams, their personal war went far beyond, which he explained in an exclusive interview.

"My issue with Randy Orton goes beyond the GREAT AMERICAN BASH; it goes all the way back to when we were in OVW. Back then, we were the best of friends, training together and looking out for each other. When Randy got called up to the main WWE roster, he swore he'd make arrangements for me to join him. Instead, he turned his back on me and focused on himself, leaving me to struggle in development Hell. I swore I'd make him suffer for abandoning me; one way or another."

Randy Orton had a different point of view in some ways, confirmed Drake's statement. "I had every intention on striking out on my own. Back then, Drake was holding me back from my destiny; so when I got the call, I cut the dead weight loose. Last July was a reminder to Drake of what it is that I do; I end careers. Now, it's time to finish what I started."

Drake Williams had a massage for Randy Orton. "Orton; I'm gonna do to you what you did to me; that I swear. I'm gonna make Randy Orton understand that you never wound what you can't kill."

-----------------------------

Drake Williams walked down the halls of the Staples Center toward the gorilla position for his match against Randy Orton. But this wasn't to be a catch-as-catch can classic; between Williams and Orton, this was going to a fight. Speaking of Orton, he was told to remain in his locker room until Williams was already in the ring. So, the music of Drake Williams hit in the Staples Center and Drake came out, with his Money in the Bank briefcase, to a huge pop from the Los Angeles crowd.

It came time for the Legend Killer to come out for battle as Randy Orton was being show on the big screen walking to the gorilla position. Drake Williams was unusually docile as he waited; perhaps waiting until Orton was in the ring so he could tear into him. Finally, the music of Randy Orton hit loud in the Staples Center as the Legend Killer made his entrance. Orton took his time getting to the ring, making Williams wait.

Randy Orton finally entered the ring where he and Drake Williams had locked eyes. They came face to face in the center of the ring before Orton shoved Williams. Williams retaliated with a wicked slap across Orton's face. Orton whipped around like he was drunk before he and Williams locked up at the bell. Both men jockeyed for position as they forced each other into the corner where the ref called for a clean break. Orton returned the prior slap to Williams, which only succeeded in pissing him off.

Drake Williams tackled Randy Orton down to the mat and threw hard, piston like blows to the Legend Killer. The referee had to pull Williams off of Orton, who quickly rolled toward the corner. Williams briefly argued with the official before turning his attention to Orton; Williams walked into a boot. Orton quickly trapped Williams in the corner and hammered him there until the ref pulled Orton away.

This time, Williams trapped Orton in the corner and hammered him there and then tossed him out of the ring. Williams argued again with the ref and decided to ignore him, instead going after Orton at ringside. Williams hoisted Orton up for the Celestial on the floor but Orton slipped out. Orton tried the RKO on the floor but Williams pushed him away and Orton almost hit the ring post. Orton turned and walked right into a clothesline from Williams, who threw the Legend Killer back into the ring.

Drake Williams climbed into the ring but didn't go for a cover just yet; instead, he took a page out Orton's playbook and started stomping his limbs one by one. After that, Williams ran the ropes, coming back with a forearm shot to the chin, still not going for a cover. Williams brought Orton to his feet, whipped him into the corner and charge at him but Orton got his foot up. Williams walked right into the boot and got rocked, and Orton hit a sick clothesline.

Unlike Williams, Orton made the first cover in the match for a count of one, after which Orton stomped on Williams' limbs one after another. The Legend Killer hit a knee drop to the face for a two count. Orton reached in to grasp Williams but Williams surprised him with a Triangle choke; where'd he learn that? Orton got his foot to the ropes to break the hold but as he started to stand, Drake Williams hit a cross body on him. Both men ended up going over the ropes in a heap.

Drake Williams mounted Randy Orton on the outside and just pounded him relentlessly, again ignoring the referee who was being lenient for the most part. Williams picked Orton up again and tried to whip his into the barricade but Orton reversed the attempt. The Legend Killer pounded on Williams in the corner part of said barricade before backing away. Orton charge but Williams back dropped him out into the crowd. Williams took a moment to collect himself and then turned to face Orton, who hit a European uppercut from the other side of the wall.

Randy Orton returned to the ring side area to continue his attack, taking Williams' MITB briefcase in his hands. Orton attempted to hit Williams with the case but Williams ducked and hit his own European uppercut. Orton staggered onto the ECW table and Williams tackled Orton right over the same table into the laps of Joey Styles and Tazz. Williams pounded on Orton right in front of the announcers even as the referee tried to stop him.

Drake Williams stopped his assault for the moment, picking Randy Orton up and tossing him back into the ring. Williams picked Orton up and was about to strike but Orton raked his eyes, followed by a modified back breaker for a near fall. Orton applied a reverse chin lock, wrenching back so Williams would find it hard to breathe. Williams fought his way back up, driving his elbow into Orton's gut.

Williams hooked up Orton and hit a suplex, rolling through into another suplex and then a third one. Drake Williams still go for cover; he was obviously more concerned with beating the crap out of Randy Orton. He pounded him again and again until the referee pulled him off, after which they argued again. Williams pie-faced the ref, but he wasn't disqualified right there. Like he gave a damn anyway! Williams turned around to refocus on Orton but he walked right into an RKO out of nowhere.

The momentum sent Drake Williams rolling out of the ring to the floor, leaving Randy Orton frustrated inside. The Legend Killer followed his foe outside, picked him up and threw him back into the ring. Orton tried a cover but he only got another near fall, after which Orton slithered back from Williams. Orton wanted to kick Williams' head off, which was obvious from his stance. The Legend Killer full on charged at his prey but Williams caught the boot; Williams stared coldly at Orton as he stood up to face him.

Drake Williams tripped Randy Orton up applied the Sharpshooter, wrenching back harder than even before. Orton scratched and clawed toward the ropes and made it, but Williams didn't let go of the hold until the ref reached a count of four. Williams again argued with the ref; why couldn't he just stay out of this? Randy Orton was back and tried the RKO again but Williams pushed him away into the ropes; Orton wound up on Williams' shoulders. Orton slipped out of position and pushed Williams into the ref, knocking him out.

Randy Orton hit a low blow on Drake Williams from behind and rolled him up but the ref was down and out. Orton left the ring, grabbed two steel chairs and threw them into the ring. He propped Williams' head on one chair while he held on to the other one. Obviously learning something from Edge, Randy Orton reared back to hit a one man Con-Chair-To but Williams moved. The resulting recoil stunned Orton long enough for Williams to grab the other chair and straight up blast Orton in the skull.

Randy Orton was busted open from the chair shot and was begging off from Williams. Williams would have none of that as he stomped Orton in the corner just as the ref was waking up. He tried again to pull Williams and Orton used the distraction to gain an advantage. Orton pounded Williams in the corner as the ref tried to intervene but Williams and Orton pushed him away; the ref had no choice but to call for the bell. Williams and Orton continued to fight even after the bell had rung.

Drake Williams repaid the Legend Killer for the earlier low blow with one of his own; only this one had literally more kick to it. Williams mounted Orton and continued beating him to a pulp even as some officials tried to intervene. Williams picked up one the chairs still in the ring and chased off the officials, and then turned toward the fallen Randy Orton. Drake Williams went postal on Orton with the chair, just bashing him repeatedly; Drake Williams had snapped. In all the chaos, the ref officially declared the match a No Contest.

The fans in the Staples Center were none too pleased with the decision, while Drake Williams didn't give a rat's ass about it. He continued going berserk on Randy Orton with the chair until he was satisfied with the result. Or was he? Williams picked Orton up so was on his hand and knees, and then he straight up kicked Orton right in the head. Now, Drake was satisfied as he knelt beside Orton.

He screamed, "How do ya feel now, you son of a bitch?" repeated Orton's words to him last year.

Drake Williams didn't one bit about wins or losses; not on this night. It was all about retribution and tonight, Drake had lived up to him vow that he would "do to Randy Orton what he did to him." Drake Williams left the ring, picked up his Money in the Bank briefcase and left the ringside area. The officials remained to tend to a bloody and bruised Randy Orton, while Drake Williams looked back toward the ring. The look on his face was one of pure hatred.

Soon after the match, Drake Williams was caught up for an interview where he said, "It wasn't about victory or defeat for me tonight; it was all about retribution. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth; and I can assure you that this war between us is far from over."

-------------------------------

The following night on RAW however, WWE Chairman Mr. McMahon saw things differently. "I for one have seen enough of this Williams/Orton war, and I say the end of it will come sooner than you think; say…at JUDGMENT DAY. There's only one way to settle things between Orton and Williams and that's when one of them says the two most humiliating words in the English language: I Quit. There are no rules except to force you opponent to say "I Quit." Randy Orton and Drake Williams, good luck and May God have mercy on your souls."

-------------------------------

One week before JUDGMENT DAY

Drake Williams and Randy Orton were face to face on RAW with General Manager William Regal mediating between them. Orton said to Williams, "I hope for your sake that you're prepared to endure the worst beating of your life. Drake Williams; you have just signed your own death warrant."

"That's fine with me," said Drake as he glared at Orton. "Because you're gonna have to kill me to end this war. If I go down, Orton, I swear on my heart and soul that I'm gonna take you down with me."

In an unexpected move, Randy Orton held out his hand and said, "Drake; may the best man win."

Drake Williams wearily accepted the gesture. "Don't worry about that, Randy; I will."

Drake pulled Randy closer so they were literally nose to nose, eye to eye and face to face. JUDGMENT DAY was coming fast and one way or another, Drake Williams and Randy Orton would never, ever be the same again.

* * *

Author's note: I promised you an I Quit match and I'm gonna deliver. Getting ready for a war; Read and Review as you see fit. Bye! 


	19. Finality

Disclaimer: I'd be lying to you if I said I DID own the rights to WWE. But I don't so don't sue me. Drake Williams is my Original Character, so don't even think about it without asking. Oh hell, I'll probably say no anyway.

* * *

Chapter XIX  
Finality 

All things must come to end before there can be a new beginning; that was never any more true than for the ongoing war between Drake Williams and Randy Orton. It also seemed that neither of them was willing to give up, until Mr. McMahon declared that their match would be an I Quit match. That was to be the main event for JUDGMENT DAY; all through the night, videos were played showcasing the Williams/Orton saga. The announcers from all three brands talked about the rivals' violent struggle and how one way or another, there would be a winner.

Sitting alone in his locker room, Drake Williams was making his preparations for what could be his most brutal match to date. He pulled on his knee pads, slipped on his new boots, pulled on his elbow pads and then the wrist bands. After all that, Drake sat silent for what seemed like forever, wondering if Randy Orton was doing the exact same thing. He probably was; Drake knew him well enough. It was almost time for the match, which was going to be the main event of JUDGMENT DAY, so Drake headed out toward his fate.

In the Qwest Center, ECW announcer Tony Chimel made his official announcement. "The following contest is the I Quit match. In this contest, there are no pin falls, no disqualifications and no count outs. The only way to win this is to force your opponent to say, I QUIT."

That being said, the Legend Killer Randy Orton made his entrance into the Qwest Center ready for battle. His walk to the ring was slow, because Orton knew that Williams was watching. Orton entered the ring, did his playing to the crowd and waited for his rival to appear. Drake Williams made his entrance to a huge pop from the Omaha faithful. Much like Orton, Williams took his time getting to the ring, making Orton wait. Williams finally entered the ring and came face to face with Orton.

Tazz and Joey Styles would be calling this one as the bell was sounded to kick off the I Quit match. Orton and Williams breathed at one another, hatred the only thing existing between them. They both took a step back before each man connecting with hard shots, briefly stunning each other. Orton and Williams got right into a fist fight in the early going with Orton getting the early advantage and forcing Williams into the corner. Williams reversed and pounded Orton in that same corner.

Randy Orton poked Drake Williams' eyes and tried the RKO early but Williams trapped him and tried the Event Horizon but Orton rolled through it. Williams was right back up with a midsection kick to Orton and then more hard shots to the face. Williams tried whipping Orton but Orton reversed it and hit a power slam and mistakenly covered Williams. Orton remembered there were no pin falls, so he just pounded on Williams.

The Legend Killer stomped on his rivals' limbs one after another after another and then went for a jumping knee drop. Drake Williams caught the knee and stood up holding Orton's leg; he drew him in and hit a thunderous clothesline. Williams ran the ropes and came back with a forearm shot to Orton's head. Orton was back on his hand and knees, and Williams hit a stiff kick to the midsection. Williams took the microphone from the referee.

"You can end it right now, Orton," he said. "Now say the words."

Randy Orton emphatically said, "HELL NO!"

Drake Williams hit Randy Orton with the mic and said, "Wrong answer!"

Williams brought Orton to his feet and pounded him on the ropes, taking just a moment to play to the crowd. He charged right at Orton but the Legend Killer caught Williams and flapjacked him onto the ropes. Williams went careening over the ropes to the floor by the announce tables, where he quickly grabbed his ribs. Orton followed soon after, forcing Williams to sit upright and threw forearms blows to his chest. The Legend Killer picked up Drake Williams and tried to whip him into the steel ring post but Williams reversed it.

Randy Orton crashed shoulder first into the post hard, after which Drake Williams grabbed a steel chair and took a swing. Orton moved and the arrant impact stunned Williams long enough for Orton to hit a modified back breaker. Randy Orton took the discarded chair and blasted Williams in the back. After that, Orton started dismantling the SMACKDOWN announce table for some evil intentions. Before that though, Orton took the mic from the ref.

"Now it's your turn," he said. "Say it!"

Drake Williams responded with a slap across the face, which only pissed Randy Orton way off. He picked up Williams and hooked him up, attempting a suplex through the table. Williams blocked it a couple of times, before he suddenly reversed it into a front suplex and drove Orton into the table. The table didn't give way as Williams relentlessly pounded Orton's back before climbing onto the table. Drake Williams slowly dragged Randy Orton up so both men were standing on the table, and then Orton surprised Williams with an RKO on the table, which still didn't break.

The audience in the Qwest Center chanted, "HOLY SHIT, HOLY SHIT!"

Randy Orton crawled off of the table while Drake Williams just fell off; Orton took the mic again. "Say the words or you're a dead man."

Orton shoved the mic into Williams' face, to which he said in defiance, "KISS MY ASS!"

Randy Orton picked up Drake Williams and threw him back into the ring, grabbed the discarded chair and followed. Orton waited, with weapon in hand, for Williams to stand up so he could finish him off. Orton took a swing but Williams ducked it, caught Orton and hit a German suplex. Williams rolled through and hit another suplex and then another and another and so until he hit about nine or ten of them. Both men were down for the moment but Williams, to his credit, was still moving.

Drake Williams picked up the chair and blasted Randy Orton in his back once, twice and a third time. Williams threw down the chair and picked Orton up, whipping him hard into the corner, and again in the other direction. Williams hoisted Orton onto his shoulder for the Celestial but Orton slipped out and hit a low blow from behind to turn the tide in his favor. The Legend Killer slowly crawled to the chair and grabbed it, and then waited for Williams to stand up. Orton swung the weapon and connected with Williams' face.

The shot was more than enough; Drake Williams was busted open as a result and yet he was getting up. Randy Orton swung the chair again right into Williams' face and he went down again. Drake Williams was still getting up but he sunk to his knees; Orton liked where things were going. Williams once again show his defiance when he gave Orton the one-finger salute, which again pissed him off; just as Williams wanted. Orton reared back with the chair and Williams caught him with a low blow.

Both men were down again, even though it was Drake William who was no worse for wear. He rolled out of the ring to the floor and started rummaging under the apron. Williams pulled out a Singapore cane and reentered the ring just as Orton was getting up. Williams swung the cane into Orton's midsection, forcing him to double over in pain. Williams swung again, this time striking Orton's back and leaving a mark. Orton rolled out of the ring to escape the torture but Williams followed him out.

Randy Orton surprised Drake Williams with a thumb to the eye and then threw him into the steel steps. Orton took the mic again and said, "This can end right now, Drake. All you have to do is quit. SAY THE WORDS!"

Drake said almost incoherently, "You're gonna have to kill me."

A visibly frustrated Randy Orton said, "It's your funeral, you piece of shit."

The Legend Killer slammed Williams on the floor before dislodging the steel steps. Orton slammed Williams' head into the step before backing away so he could stalk him. Williams slowly got just as Orton rushed in; he went for the RKO but Williams countered and Orton landed back on the steps. The human body was obviously not meant to land like that as Randy Orton lay sprawled out on the steps. Williams again searched under the ring for a weapon, and he found one worse than the Singapore cane; the damn sledgehammer. Williams had a devilish look on his face; Triple H would be proud.

Randy Orton didn't have a clue what was behind until he turned around, right into a shot from the hammer. Drake Williams played to the crowd and they loved it; meanwhile, a bloodied Randy Orton started crawling up the entrance aisle. Williams followed him up the aisle and caught him, locking in the Sharpshooter in the aisle. Randy Orton fought to hold on as the ref asked him if he wanted to give it up.

"NO!" shouted Orton.

Randy Orton somehow mustered the strength to break the hold, sending Drake Williams careening into the steps sternum first. Still favoring his own back, Orton threw Williams back into the ring and picked up the hammer. Orton came in and took a swing but missed and spun around; Williams caught him and hit the Event Horizon out of nowhere and their down again and spent. A bloodied Drake Williams slowly crawled toward the corner, almost clueless as to his surroundings but still, he climbed.

Drake Williams climbed all the way to the top turnbuckle but Randy Orton tripped him and Williams fell to the apron. He tried to reenter the ring but Orton caught him and pulled him inward. Orton propped Williams so his leg were elevated by the second rope before dropping down with a DDT. Williams landed hard with a sickening thud while Orton grabbed the mic again.

"What're you trying to prove, Drake," Orton told him. "Just say the words and put an end to this."

Drake was breathing heavily into the mic but shockingly asked, "Is that all you've got?"

Frustrated beyond belief, Randy Orton kicked at Drake Williams and then picked up the sledgehammer. The Legend Killer circled around his foe like a vulture until he stopped and grasp the hammer. Orton reared back as far as he could for the killer blow but Williams hit a another low blow while he was laid out. Randy Orton fell over holding his tender area as he rolled out of the ring and started crawling away. Drake Williams was following him out, once again reaching under the ring for another instrument of destruction. He found one in a chair; a chair wrapped in barbwire. The Omaha crowd erupted and was in awe at the sight of such a weapon.

"Oh my God!" said Joey Styles.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" exclaimed Tazz.

With a disturbingly sadistic smile, Drake Williams followed Randy Orton up the aisle; he had no idea what was coming. Williams ran in and blasted Orton with the weapon to his back, leaving some puncture wounds and making Orton scream. Williams hit him again on the same area as Randy Orton struggled to escape. Williams caught up to his prey, took the barbwire chair and grinded it into Orton's bloody face. He could be heard screaming at the top of his lungs from the cheap seats of the Qwest Center.

The referee pulled Drake Williams off of Randy Orton, who continued crawling away from the carnage. Drake Williams was no worse for ware himself as he sunk to his knee in exhaustion. Still, Williams continued his own relentless hunt for the Legend Killer, finally cornering Orton by the JUDGMENT DAY stage. Orton saw Williams coming toward him with the weapon, as well as the icy glare in his eyes. At that point, Randy Orton took the mic from the referee.

"Stop it, Drake; I Quit," he shouted. "I….I quit, you win Drake." The Qwest Center just erupted. Drake Williams couldn't believe what he just heard.

Tony Chimel gave the official announcement. "Here is your winner: Drake Williams."

Drake Williams sank to his knees in shock, never truly expecting Randy Orton to say I Quit or even think it. Randy Orton was laid out on the floor as Drake Williams slowly walked toward him with the weapon. At first, it was thought that Williams pay Orton back for the suffering he endured thanks to the Legend Killer. Not so; Drake merely tossed the weapon aside and walked back to the ring. Randy Orton could've punked him out but thought better of it.

Drake Williams reentered the ring and sank to his knees again. He looked out at the crowd, who was giving a standing ovation for both men as JUDGMENT DAY came to a close. What next?

* * *

Author's note: Wow, what a fight. I don't mean to brag but I think I've outdone myself this time. But that's up to you, the readers; so tell me what you think and stayed tuned for Chapter XX. Peace out! 


	20. Return to the Old Stomping Grounds

Disclaimer: What's up peeps? I'm back for another chapter; and I still don't own the rights to WWE. Oh well, you can't win them all. Before I start, I want to send a shout out to Zeda the Twilight Knight: Thanks for the support. This is just another bridge so don't sue me.

* * *

Chapter XX  
Return to the Old Stomping Grounds

The war at JUDGMENT DAY took a lot out of Drake Williams, as he was sure it did for Randy Orton. But Drake had suffered an injury in his left ankle, giving him a noticeable limp after the match. By the WWE physicians' recommendation, Drake needed at least a month to heal and that meant he'd miss ONE NIGHT STAND and VENGEANCE respectively. The good news however was Drake would be healed up in time for the upcoming WWE DRAFT to begin in early July. That was the subject of which Drake and Mr. McMahon spoke as he was healing.

"Now here's what going to happen for the draft," said the chairman. "Every superstar from all three brands will be eligible. Drafts picks will be determined by whoever wins a match for whatever show."

"So it'll be like back in April 2007," Drake inquired. "For example, if a RAW superstar beats an ECW superstar, then RAW gets a draft pick from either show."

"Exactly," said McMahon. "Everyone is eligible, including you even though you're on the inactive list."

"Hopefully, nobody will try to blow themselves up," Drake commented. He saw Mr. McMahon leering at him. "My bad, sorry!"

"And you wonder why you were fired back then!"

"I don't have to wonder; I was intoxicated."

Mr. McMahon was quick to return to the main subject of the conversation. "Anyway, I thought you'd like to know that the Draft will take place at the 1st Mariner Arena, in your hometown."

Drake ears perked up. "Now there's cause for a celebration!"

--------------------------------------

Two months later and the first week of July – RAW was live at the 1st Mariner Arena in Baltimore, Maryland. The very first match of the evening saw John Cena from RAW beat John Morrison from ECW. RAW won the first draft pick and it was Chris Jericho from SMACKDOWN. Next, Batista beat Umaga to win a pick for SMACKDOWN; that pick was Kelly Kelly from ECW. She's hot! After that, Elijah Burke beat Finlay to win a pick for ECW; it was Shelton Benjamin from SMACKDOWN.

Watching the proceedings from backstage, Drake Williams was pretty much keeping score of who went where; so far, RAW, SMACKDOWN and ECW have each received one draft pick. As he was watching, Drake felt the presence of someone he'd faced many in the past. He didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"Been waiting long?" Drake asked as he turned to face his old rival Edge.

"I gotta admit; you've come a long way since our little match a few years ago," said Edge. "You remember when you beat me for the WWE Title in your hometown as well as ending my undefeated streak at WRESTLEMANIA."

"Wow, I'm glad you remembered, Edge," Drake said. "In fact if memory serves me right, I pretty much owned you throughout that year. Hell, I beat you in your specialty match in your hometown."

"Yeah I remember, but that was then and this is now," said the Rated R Superstar. "Since we're talking about remembrance Drake, you remember this; we will never be friends. But you have my respect for what it's worth."

"Likewise!"

--------------------------------

Later that evening, ECW Champion CM Punk went one on one with the new World Heavyweight Champion, Montel Vontavious Porter. Drake had seen how MVP cheated former champion Batista out of the title back at JUDGMENT DAY. There was no shutting him up after that. Anyway, MVP had Punk set up for the Playmaker but Punk reversed it and tried for the GTS. MVP slipped out of position and rolled up Punk, grabbing a hand full of tights and got the tainted win along with a draft pick for SMACKDOWN. Soon after the match, MVP knocked Punk out with his own belt before getting on the microphone to gloat while the lottery screen was going.

"That right there is proof positive that MVP is the GREATEST World Champion of all time. This title proves that I'm better than Batista, better than CM Punk and better than Bobby Lashley. Hell, I'm better than Ric Flair and Hulk Hogan combined, and I'm damn sure better than the new draft pick for SMACKDOWN."

The new SMACKDOWN superstar was chosen and it turned to be none other than Baltimore's own Drake Williams. Drake Williams came on stage to a thunderous ovation from his hometown, bringing with him a certain black briefcase. MVP suddenly had a look of concern on his face as Drake raised the Money in the Bank case overhead. He had a mic in his hand as well.

"Hey MVP, guess what," he said. "At the GREAT AMERICAN BASH, I'm cashing in on my title shot."

MVP looked at his World Championship belt at then back at Drake Williams; the stare down had begun. Drake Williams was officially returning to his old stomping grounds on SMACKDOWN.

--------------------------------

Five days later on SMACKDOWN – General Manager Theodore Long had made it official; it would be Drake Williams verses MVP for the World Heavyweight Championship at the GREAT AMERICAN BASH. The match in itself was being billed as the first-ever meeting between the two. Speaking of which, the World Heavyweight Champion was in the ring ready to conduct his VIP Lounge segment.

"Ladies, Gentlemen and commoners alike; welcome to the latest addition of my VIP Lounge. My special guest tonight is the man that will cash in his Money in the Bank title shot at the GREAT AMERICAN BASH for my World Heavyweight Title. Please give a warm welcome for Drake Williams."

Drake Williams came out into the arena to a big pop; several "Welcome Back" signs could be seen in the crowd. It said as such because Drake started out on SMACKDOWN and now he was back at home. Drake entered the Lounge but he couldn't help but play to the crowd, much to the annoyance of MVP. The former WWE Champion took a seat on one of the very lavish couches, pretty mush making himself at home.

"Okay, okay! Drake, welcome to my VIP Lounge," MVP said. "Let's recap on the recent events that brought you to my show."

"Actually, I'd prefer not to dwell on the past," said Drake. "I think you and I would be better suited to focus on the future; namely, the GREAT AMERICAN BASH and our match for the World Heavyweight Championship."

MVP had to concede. "Alright, we can do that! I cool with that! Drake, as the GREATEST World Champion of all time, I gotta be upfront and ask you; what makes you think you're even in my league? What makes you think you can beat someone who's better than you in every way?"

Drake sat there thinking of what he could say to answer Porter's oh-so self centered question. He cam up with something. "You know MVP; I gotta be honest with you. You actually are better than me with certain aspects."

"Such as?" asked Porter.

"Well, you dress better than me," Drake said. "You got the slick Armani suits, the gold watches, the kick ass bling and of course, the World Heavyweight Championship. You pretty much got the world in your hands. But, I gotta ask you something." Drake was so laughing on the inside.

"Well, don't just stand there, son," said MVP. "Lemme hear what you gotta say."

Drake came a step closer to MVP and said, "Between you and me; exactly which Power Ranger are you suppose to be?"

MVP looked at Drake, shocked at the bizarre. "Man, what the hell are you talking about? I'm the World Champion, you don't disrespect MVP!"

"Come on, Porter," Drake continued with his depredating tirade. "Which one, huh? Red? Blue? Green? Black? PINK maybe? Oh, I know; maybe you're supposed to be… YELLOW!"

The crowd got into a hysterical "Power Ranger" chant directed at MVP. So funny!

"Seriously, MVP," Drake went on. "All you need is a funky assortment of helmets and a giant robot and you'll be all set to look like an idiot," Drake put up his index finger and thumb as if making up his own marquee. "That could be the next installment; POWER RANGERS: MVP!"

That was no doubt the final straw for MVP; evident in his throwing a quick shot at Drake Williams. Drake blocked the shot and fired right back at MVP, quickly getting the better over his future opponent at the Bash. MVP snuck a thumb to the eyes to blind Drake, soon after going for a big boot. Drake caught the foot, spun MVP around and hit a German suplex and was about to hit another one. MVP managed to squirm out but that didn't stop Drake from throwing the World Champion out of the ring. Drake proceeded to dismantle the Lounge as MVP took his belt and crawled away.

Drake took a fallen mic in his hand. "MVP, that's just a sample of what you can expect at the GREAT AMERICAN BASH."

MVP could be heard screaming, "You can't beat me, Williams. You can not beat me."

"Your overconfidence is gonna be your downfall." Drake put on his index and moved it side to side. "Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock; MVP, your reign as World Heavyweight Champion is clocking down to its end."

Montel Vontavious Porter had to become prepared for what awaited him at the GREAT AMERICAN BASH. Drake Williams was more focused than ever to climb back to the top of the mountain, so to speak. Playtime, as far as MVP and Williams were concerned, was going to be over come the Bash. The egotistical World Heavyweight Champion MVP verses the ultra-passionate Drake Williams, for the very first time ever.

* * *

Author's note: There's your answer, peeps; Drake's going for the World Heavyweight Championship on SMACKDOWN. I'm sorry; I couldn't resist the urge to making a reference to Porter ring attire. Anyway, Read and Review and stay tune for Chapter XXI. 


	21. What Doesn't Kill

Disclaimer: We are far from over this time around. I still don't own the rights to WWE, but hey what did anyone expect?

* * *

Chapter XXI  
What Doesn't Kill

The sold out Joe Louis Arena in Detroit, Michigan came alive, and the opening pyro went off to signal the start of the GREAT AMERICAN BASH. So many hotly anticipated matches were set to take place on that night. One of them was the first-ever meeting between Montel Vontavious Porter and Drake Williams for the World Heavyweight Championship. Drake, a resent drafty to SMACKDOWN, made it crystal clear that he was wanted Porter's title after he announced the cashing in of his Money in the Bank case. Of course, that didn't stop Drake from toying with MVP in the weeks leading up to the Bash. During that time, many of Drake's fans referred to him as a Conqueror of sorts. Considering his track record, the new moniker was well deserved.

-------------------------------------

Already halfway into the show, Drake was being interview by the very attractive Anastasia before the title match. "Drake, we're moments away from your World Championship match against MVP. What's you game plan going into this match?"

Drake looked a bit odd and answered, "You know, Ana, I could tell you my covert plan to further embarrass MVP, but then it wouldn't be covert, would it?"

"Well you have spent the past few weeks, basically toying with the champion and embarrassing him." added Anastasia.

"True; I've been mocking MVP's, um, choice of wrestling attire. Not that I'm calling Porter's manhood into question." Drake was playfully stammering at that point, still mocking MVP. "But tonight, Funny Ha, Ha is over. MVP, your World title reign is tick, tick, ticking away. I'm comin' for your ass, directly."

Drake left and Anastasia was about to speak when Drake suddenly came back. "One more thing; MVP, Amy Jo Johnson called and she wants her Pink Ranger outfit back. WEIRD!"

----------------------------------

It was now time for the SMACKDOWN main event of the show and it was for the World Heavyweight Championship. Montel Vontavious Porter made his entrance as the current champion to a chorus of boos. He still had that air of confidence that really bordered on sheer arrogance. Some moments later, Drake Williams made his entrance as the challenger for the gold to a huge pop. This championship match was to be the first-ever meeting between Williams and MVP, so it was expected to be a good one.

MVP handed the World Title belt to the referee, who held it up for all to see before handing it to the timekeeper. The bell was sounded and the match was on for the World Heavyweight Championship. Williams and MVP started with a tie-up in the center of the ring; Williams applied a headlock which MVP turned into a whip. Williams came back with a tackle to known MVP down before running the ropes. MVP rolled to his gut and then leapfrogged over Williams and then sent him over the ropes.

MVP briefing played to the crowd, not knowing that Williams was behind him. Williams caught MVP with a lightning fast roll up for a count of one. MVP kicked out but walked into a jackknife pin from Williams for another one count. The champion scooted out of the ring to catch a breather, having underestimated Drake Williams in the early going. Drake waited for MVP to get his butt into the ring, which he did and got right into Drake's face.

The arrogant World Champion trash talked to the newly christened Conqueror and even pushed him back. Williams responded with a strong slap to the face that rocked MVP, as well as throw him off his game. MVP charged right at Williams but ran into an arm drag, after which Williams applied an arm bar. The World Champion struggled to get loose or at least alleviate the pressure, finally turning the arm bar of Williams into a fireman's carry for a count of one.

Drake Williams and MVP were up right after that and stared at one another, neither moving at first. Williams and MVP locked up again with MVP slipping behind Williams and taking him down. MVP applied a headlock on the mat until Williams reversed that into one of his own. MVP turned the hold into a pin fall but Williams kicked still out with the hold still on. The champion managed to stand up for a moment before the Conqueror took him back down; MVP had to be getting frustrated by now.

MVP finally caught a break when he caught Williams with a leg scissors hold. Drake Williams released his hold but that didn't stop him from flipping over MVP. MVP bridged his way out and managed a backslide into a pin for a count of one. Williams tripped up MVP and tried the Sharpshooter early but MVP got out of the ring again. MVP thought he was safe until Williams attempted a cross body over the ropes and MVP covered up; just like Williams wanted. Williams had actually faked out the champion.

Drake Williams went for the move again, this time catching MVP unaware and getting a pop from the Detroit faithful. The Conqueror threw MVP into the ring and covered him for a two count, and then hit a running forearm for another near fall. Williams felt he had this match won early and hoisted MVP up for the Celestial but MVP raked his eyes. Porter grabbed Williams' head and drove his knees into the side, followed by a hard clothesline for a near fall.

MVP positioned Drake Williams on the mat and stomped him down, and then went for his Ballin' Elbow for another near fall. Porter dragged Williams to the center of the ring before sitting him upright and applying a headlock. William wasn't fading yet, as he fought his way back to his feet and whipping MVP into the ropes. Williams went for a powerslam but MVP reversed that into an inside cradle for a two count. Both men got up quick; MVP kicked Williams and hit a sudden DDT for another two count.

The World Champion applied yet another arm bar, this time driving his knee into Williams' head to keep him grounded. Williams struggled to reach for the ropes and eventually made it but the damage was sure to be done. MVP picked up Williams and started to whip but instead held on, almost pulling Williams' arm out of place. Williams rolled out of the ring holding his arm in pain; MVP didn't follow. He'd rather have taken a count out win as long as it meant keeping the championship.

Drake Williams was able to claw his way back into the ring where MVP was waiting to strike. Williams blocked a right hand, responding with one of his own. He blocked another and started throwing quick jabs to Porter's jaw, followed by a European uppercut. MVP went down hard but stood right back up, only for Williams to plow through him with a clothesline. Williams hit another clothesline and another and the champion was reeling.

MVP tried a shot but Williams caught and tried a German suplex but MVP backed up quick. Williams got trapped in the corner where MVP elbowed him repeatedly to keep him there. The champion backed away and ran right back in with a straight football kick to Williams' face; Williams went down in a heap. MVP covered him for only another near fall and Porter was becoming noticeably frustrated.

The World Champion started arguing with the referee about the count, pretty much unaware that Williams nipped up behind him. Williams grasped MVP and hit a German suplex, rolled through and hit another and then another. Williams hit an additional fourth suplex into a bridge for a near fall. The Conqueror applied the Sharpshooter in the center of the ring, sitting back to apply more pressure to the small of the back. MVP scratched and clawed for the ropes but Williams pulled him back several times.

MVP finally made to the ropes to break the Sharpshooter but Drake Williams was far from done. He pulled MVP away from the ropes and this time applied a Triangle chokehold. MVP tried to roll through the hold but he couldn't as Williams continued adding pressure. Suddenly, MVP turned hold into a jackknife pin for a near fall; Williams had to let go beforehand. Both men were back up and MVP drove his knee into the gut of Williams several times.

MVP attempted a an Irish whip but Drake Williams reversed it and tried a clothesline that MVP ducked. Williams caught MVP on the second go-around with a 180 degree spinebuster, playing briefing to the crowd before going for the cover and another near fall. Drake Williams looked have this title in control as he stalked his prey; MVP rolled out onto the ring apron. Williams applied a full nelson on MVP from the inside but MVP dropped down, hanging Williams on the ropes.

Drake Williams fell backwards to the mat holding his throat as MVP came back into the ring to stalk him. MVP waited for Williams to stand so he could administer the killing blow. Williams was up and MVP went for a big boot but Williams had the same idea and they both collided. The referee started his count on both men as the Detroit faithful showed the allegiance with a "Let's Go Williams!" chant. Williams and MVP got up at the count of nine where Williams tried the Event Horizon. MVP dropped down for a victory roll and another near fall.

Both men were up again but MVP kicked Williams in the gut and hit the Playmaker out of nowhere. MVP went for the cover but Williams somehow kicked out at two; MVP was in shock. Porter argued to the ref that it should've been three right there before returning to Williams. MVP went for another Playmaker but Williams turned that into a backslide for a count of two. Williams caught MVP on his shoulder and hit the Celestial out of nowhere but couldn't capitalize.

Drake Williams was slow to make the cover but manage to get his arm over MVP for a long near fall. MVP rolled out of the ring again, picked up the World title belt and brought into the ring. Porter came in and charged in with the belt but Williams hit a thunderous clothesline. Williams was getting a second of adrenaline and hit another clothesline and then another. It looked to be Drake Williams night.

Drake Williams waited and even shouted at MVP to get up right then and there so he could finish him off. MVP staggered around and turned to glimpse Williams coming right at him. Williams went for a big boot but MVP dropped down and hit a low blow, right in plain sight of the referee who called for the bell. Drake Williams went down in a near crippled heap, and MVP lay by the ropes smirking as the bell sounded and the matched ended in controversy.

Justin Roberts gave the official and unwanted announcement. "The winner of this bout as a result of a disqualification: Drake Williams."

Michael Cole shouted out, "Are you kidding me? MVP got himself intentionally disqualified to save his title."

Damn right! The crowd in the Joe Louis Arena made it known that they didn't like the result one shot. MVP got himself disqualified because maybe he realized that it was Drake Williams' night. Drake was once again screwed out of a World Championship; this was bull crap! It wasn't enough for MVP to take the DQ loss; he had to stalk Drake with the belt. MVP charged but Williams hit his own low blow, picked up the belt and blasted Porter with it.

Drake Williams stood over MVP with the World Heavyweight Championship that should be his, but MVP had to take the cheap way out. Drake set aside the belt and left the ring fuming; it wasn't the night he had envisioned. He was so close and the moment was taken from him yet again. That sucked!

--------------------------------------

Several weeks later - the end result of the World title match wasn't lost on General Manager Theodore Long. It was himself, MVP and Drake Williams in the ring where Long announced the rematch to take place at SUMMERSLAM. He was also making another announcement that wouldn't set well with the champion.

"MVP, if you get yourself disqualified again or if get counted out, you will forfeit the World Heavyweight Championship."

Naturally, MVP protested. "Hold one, Teddy! How the hell is that fair? I could lose my World Title in any way possible and this punk ass could walk away it."

Drake spoke up was almost an aura of rage. "What's wrong MVP? Are you upset because you can't take anymore shortcuts? Deal with it; the way I see it, it is fair game."

"Hell no," MVP protested. "It's not gonna fair game, Teddy; not until the so-called Conqueror puts something up himself."

Drake thought about and said, "You want it that way; fine. MVP, you put the World Heavyweight Championship on the line and in return, I will put my career on the line. Make it happen, Teddy."

"If you're sure about this, then at SUMMERSLAM it is Title vs. Career; the World Championship of MVP verses the career of Drake Williams. Best of luck to both of you."

MVP and Drake Williams each other down, now with more on the line than just the World Title. Now, they both had everything to lose at SUMMERSLAM. The biggest party of the summer was going to end for one of them; who would it be?

* * *

Author's Note: Another bad break for Drake. Sorry I had to swerve him like that but that's how it is sometimes. Believe it or not, I finished this chapter on my Birthday. Shouldn't it be the end of the world by now? I'm kidding! Read and Review and get set for Chapter XXII. 


	22. Leaving Your Mark

Disclaimer: I still don't own the rights to World Wrestling Entertainment; otherwise, I'd fire Santino Marella. I hate his ass!

A BIG THANK YOU to everyone who stuck with me throughout the whole trilogy. You have no idea what it means to me.

* * *

Chapter XXII (Finale)  
Leaving Your Mark 

The stakes had never been any higher than they were when SUMMERSLAM came around. Drake Williams was one of the first people to arrive at Nassau Coliseum in Uniondale, New York that afternoon. It was mainly because he had to conduct a promo regarding his World Title match that night. There was more on the line than just the gold; Drake's career was on the line as well. He made that little deal with the devil, AKA, Montel Vontavious Porter. So as SUMMERSLAM was already underway, Drake's pre-taped promo played on the Titan Tron.

Drake stood there, his arms crossed and his face pointed downwards. "Being a World Champion meant the world to me. When I lost that title, I began a quest to reclaim it and I've met setbacks. Now I find myself in a situation where my career hangs by a thread against a man who doesn't deserve to be champion." Drake raised his head so he was facing the camera. "MVP; you've taken one shortcut too many, the last one at my expense. You've accused me of not taking you seriously as World Champion. But I've been taking you seriously, MVP. Dead serious, MVP! Now the games are over; it's your World Championship against my Career. I am not leaving without the World Heavyweight Championship, nor are you leaving with it."

------------------------------------------

Drake Williams walked down the halls of Nassau Coliseum toward the gorilla position as the World Championship drew closer. He passed by several wrestlers along the way, some wishing him the best and others hoping he lost. Before Drake reached the entrance tunnel, Shawn Michaels stopped and the two had a stare down. After a moment, Shawn extended his hand and Drake accepted it.

"This is your night, kid," said HBK. "Got out there and make it happen."

Drake nodded toward his long time mentor and friend and declared to him, "Thank you, Shawn, for standing by me all this time. If I go down tonight, then it's been a hell of a ride." Drake and Shawn embraced before Drake headed on his way.

In the arena, Justin Roberts was running down the rules. "This contest is set for one fall and is for the World Heavyweight Championship. Now in this match, should Montel Vontavious Porter be counted out or disqualified, he will forfeit the title. But should Drake Williams but unable to win the title, he will leave the WWE for good."

The entrance music of Drake Williams hit the Nassau Coliseum as the Conqueror came out to a monster pop from the crowd. This was his only chance to win the title; otherwise he'd be out of WWE forever. That was actually nothing new to Drake; he always treated each and every match as his last. What would make the difference? The World Heavyweight Champion MVP made his entrance to a chorus of boos. Drake Williams met MVP in the aisle before he could even get into the ring and they quickly started brawling.

The match had yet to begin as MVP and Williams battled up the aisle into the inflatable tunnel MVP came from. They were unseen for a moment, and then Porter came flying back out with Williams hot on his trail. MVP hastily removed the World title belt and tried to use it but Williams kneed him in the gut. Williams threw Porter into the ring to officially start the match, where he hit a forearm shot for a one count. Williams hit another forearm shot and tried the Sharpshooter early but MVP bailed out to the floor.

MVP quickly took the title back and started up the aisle but remembered that a count out wouldn't do him any favors. Drake Williams waited for MVP to get into the ring, but Porter was reluctant. MVP was on the apron at the count of five, where Williams grasped him. Porter dropped down and hung Williams on the ropes. Porter scurried into the ring and covered Williams for a one count. MVP stayed on Williams with an elbow drop and then a leg drop for a two count.

MVP argued with the ref and it almost cost him when Williams rolled him up for a two count. Both men were up and Williams hit a clothesline on Porter and then another clothesline. Williams whipped Porter off the ropes and gave him a back body drop for a two count. The Conqueror applied a headlock on Porter, keeping him seated on the mat. Williams applied as much pressure as he could but MVP fought his way back up. The World Champion maneuvered Drake Williams out of the ring to the floor.

MVP was going to follow but decided against it and let Williams get counted out. Drake Williams started climbing onto the apron and Porter went after him. Porter threw some right shots at Williams, who was hanging on for dear life to the ropes. MVP backed away and charge but Williams drove his shoulder into Porter's gut. Williams hooked up Porter and tried to suplex him over the ropes to the floor. Porter shifted his weight and brought Williams back into the ring but Williams landed behind him. Williams rolled up Porter a second time for a two count.

The force of the kick out sent Drake Williams out of the ring to the floor, after which MVP followed. Porter trashed talked in Williams' face, to which Williams responded with a hard right hand. Porter returned the blow and these guys were just hammering each other. Drake Williams was winning the fist fight before MVP blinded him and dropped him sternum first onto the barricade. MVP rolled into the ring to break the count, came back outside and hit a suplex on Williams on the floor.

MVP rolled back into the ring and let the referee do his count on Drake Williams, who was grimacing on the outside. The ref reached a count of eight before Williams just barely made it back into the ring where MVP was waiting. MVP stomped on Williams and even choked him with his foot, using the ropes for leverage. Porter kept careful to avoid a disqualification or he'd lose the title. He ran in the opposite direction and came with some bizarre theatrics before dropping an elbow for a two count.

MVP reached in for Williams' leg but Williams surprised him with a Triangle choke and rolled him to the center of the ring. The World Champion struggled to break free even as the Conqueror applied pressure to the hold. MVP was slowly fading away into unconsciousness and the ref checked his arm. Porters' arm fell once and then a second time but it stopped halfway on the third go around. MVP somehow muscled Drake Williams off of the mat and threw him into the corner.

The World Champion drove his elbows into Williams face repeatedly before backing away for the kill. MVP charged in for but Williams exploded out of the corner with a jaw-rattling clothesline. Both men were back up as Williams hit another hard clothesline on MVP. MVP was up again and threw a wild right that Williams ducked. Williams tried a German suplex but Porter blocked it and got behind him. Porter tried his own suplex but Williams blocked that and got behind Porter.

Drake Williams hit a German suplex, rolled through and hit another suplex and then rolled through for yet another suplex. Williams tried a forth suplex but MVP blocked it and tried a back hand shot. William ducked and hit a Northern Light suplex for a count of two, after which Williams was up and stalking MVP. The Conqueror tried going for the Celestial and had MVP on his shoulders but MVP slipped out and hit a neck breaker to buy some time. Porter got an arm over but only got a long near fall.

MVP was on his knees looking at Drake Williams and wondered to himself,_ What do I have to do to beat this man?_

The World Champion was becoming noticeably frustrated as he stomped Drake Williams down repeated. The ref pulled him back but MVP ignored him and kept stomping him. Again, the ref pulled Porter back and this time warned that he'd disqualify him if the assault continued. A disqualification was something MVP could not afford. This distraction bought Williams the time he needed as he blasted MVP with a hard left jab. William hits several more jabs to Porters' jaw followed by a hard European uppercut. For the record, the combination was called the Stand Alone Complex; back to action!

Drake Williams ran the ropes and hit another forearm drop to Porters' face for a near fall. MVP got up but he was one spaghetti legs as Williams backed away and then charged. MVP, still with presence of mind, flap jacked Williams onto the top ropes and to the floor by the announce tables. The announce teams had better make themselves scarce! MVP dismantled the RAW announce table, not quite noticing that Williams was stirring. Williams was up and clubbed MVP from behind before hooking him up for a possible suplex but MVP blocked it and drove Williams onto the table, sternum first.

MVP hit a European uppercut on Williams as he was sprawled on the table and then rolled in and out of the ring to break the count. MVP pulled Drake Williams off the table, threw him back into the ring and followed him in to get a near fall. MVP pulled Williams up and propped him in the corner before backing away. The World Champion charged in for the second time and got his boot up but Williams ducked out of the way; MVP got caught up in the ropes. Williams rolled up Porter and locked in the Sharpshooter, getting a huge pop from the crowd in Nassau Coliseum.

The Conqueror sat back to apply as much pressure as he possibly could, while MVP was writhing in agony. The World Champion literally scratched and clawed for the ropes, even using the referee himself. The Uniondale crowd chanted "Tap Out, Tap Out!" at Porter but he finally got to the ropes, and the crowd booed. Drake Williams was exhausted as sank to his knees and wondered what he had to do to win. Williams tried locking in the Sharpshooter a second but MVP kicked him away.

Both men were to the vertical until MVP kicked Williams in the gut and hit the Playmaker but he couldn't take advantage. Williams and Porter were spent by that point but Porter managed to get a full cover. 1, 2 and Drake Williams somehow kicked out, much to the delight of the crowd. MVP had a look of disbelief on his face. The World Champion argued with the ref about the count as Drake Williams was getting up behind them. Williams caught MVP in a full nelson and tried the Event Horizon but MVP rolled out of it and sent Williams right into the referee, knocking him out.

MVP hit a low blow that went undetected and covered Drake Williams but the ref was down and out. Porter even counted his own three count but it didn't count in the least, so he left the ring. Porter grabbed the World Title belt from the timekeeper as Drake Williams was trying to get back up. MVP got into the ring, knowing full well that for the moment, he couldn't be disqualified if the ref didn't see anything. Drake Williams recovered in time to spot Porter charging in with the belt and ducked out of the way.

Drake Williams kicked MVP in the gut to stun him and picked up the belt himself. The Conqueror made an offensive move that caused Porter to flinch and cover up; just like Williams wanted. Williams threw the belt away and thanks to that fake-out, and to a pop from the crowd, he hit the Event Horizon just as the referee was coming around. Williams went for the cover but referee could only get a slow count and MVP kicked out, but just barely. What a match!

As before, Drake Williams wondered what he had to do to beat MVP as he picked up the weary World Champion. MVP snuck in a surprise boot to the face, knocking Williams down but he didn't go for a cover right there. Porter started climbing up the turnbuckle for something, though nobody knew what exactly. MVP got all the way up and tried a leg drop off the top rope but Williams moved out of the way at the last minute; MVP crashed and burned.

Drake Williams crawled to the far corner as MVP grimaced in pain, the end result of his aerial attack that didn't pay off. The Conqueror was on his feet and something inside of him told to go for it. Go for what? Williams' leg began to twitch while MVP tried to stand up, and then Williams started doing what nobody expected; he was tuning up the band!? MVP staggered around the ring, Drake Williams hit Sweet Chin Music of all things. Williams covered MVP and the three count was delivered. Nassau Coliseum came completely unglued at the site; Drake Williams had finally done it!

Justin Roberts gave out his official announcement, "Here is your winner and the NEW World Heavyweight Champion: Drake Williams."

Drake Williams lay face down on the mat shivering slightly, and then rose to his knees in tears. He was handed the World Heavyweight Championship he fought so hard to claim, holding it to his chest and embracing it. The new World Champion climbed onto the turnbuckle, holding up the title for all to see; the Uniondale cheered wildly for their new champion. Drake stepped off the turnbuckle and turned to see Shawn Michaels standing before him, smiling. HBK applauded and he and Drake embraced, after which HBK raised Drake's hand in congratulations that was well deserved.

Drake rolled out to ringside to hug his mother and brother who were in attendance that night, tears streaming down their faces as well. Drake walked over and climbed up onto the SMACKDOWN table, continuing to play to the loud, energetic Uniondale faithful. Drake pointed to the heavens above knowing his late father was looking down on him.

Drake could heard saying, "This is for you, Dad. All for you!"

What a journey it had been for Drake Williams! The near year and a half odyssey was finally over as the Drake Williams was finally back where he was destined to belong; on top of World Wrestling Entertainment.

--------------------------------------------------

For the next few months, Drake Williams would continue on with his career as the World Heavyweight Champion. He'd proudly defend the gold against a who's who of contenders. First was the Great Khali in a feud that ended at UNFORGIVEN in a First Blood match in Drake's hometown of Baltimore, Maryland. Then at NO MERCY, Drake battled Rey Mysterio in a classic match. Ironically, Drake and Rey were the Tag Team Champions going into that match. CYBER SUNDAY saw the renewal of Drake's classic rivalry against Edge. At SURVIVOR SERIES, Drake formed a team with WWE Champion Bobby Lashley and ECW Champion CM Punk. They emerged victorious against John Morrison, Edge and Umaga.

But all good things had to come to an end; after yet another successful title defense at Armageddon, Drake announced that he was leaving the WWE. He relinquished the World Heavyweight Championship to Mr. McMahon on RAW and then announced his departure.

"I've done everything I wanted to do in the WWE. Now, it's time for me to pursue other interests."

Mr. McMahon took the now vacated World Heavyweight Championship and said, "Drake Williams, I'd like to thank you for your unending drive and determination. While the WWE has lost one of its best, we wish you the best in your future endeavors."

Mr. McMahon extended his hand, which Drake accepted an after that he said, "You know Vince, there actually is one more thing that I've yet to accomplish."

"And what would that be?" asked McMahon.

Drake rolled his eyes and said, "THIS!" Drake suddenly kicked McMahon, got behind him and hit the Event Horizon for the final time. "Now, I've done everything!"

If Drake Williams was departing the WWE, then by God, he was going to leave one hell of a mark on everybody. He did just that on the Chairman of the WWE and gave him a few crouch chops for good measure. Drake exited the ring for the final time and made his way up the ramp, turning to view the crowd who were chanting "Thank you, Drake!" and "Please don't go!" at the same time.

Drake asked for another mic and said to everybody in attendance, "Don't ever forget me."

That being said, Drake Williams retreated to the backstage area. Later on, Drake had his bags packed and as he walked down the halls, he was met with applause be the entire roster. Friends and enemy alike, Drake knew that he'd earned their respect. Shawn Michaels came up to Drake and they embraced for the final time. Ric Flair came up to him with a replica of the World Heavyweight Championship belt and placed it over his shoulder.

Shawn told Drake, "We're gonna miss you, kid."

Drake simply said, "Don't miss me; remember me!"

Drake Williams was headed toward the exit when he caught he mortal enemy Randy Orton out of the corner of his eye. There followed a tense moment that ended with a handshake between the two rivals, and nothing more was said. With his baggage and World Title replica in tow, Drake Williams exited World Wrestling Entertainment; on top of the world.

The End

* * *

Author's note: All good things must come to an end, but Drake Williams leaves on top of the world. I'd like to send a shout out to everybody that read the story. Thank you all so much for you amazing support. Don't forget to send in your reviews and what not. 

Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!


End file.
